To Relieve Boredom
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Gabriel was bored. So what better way to alleviate the boredom than play with his little brother and find him his true love? Sam on the other hand is all about finding his brother his other half. What happens when these two find a certain dating website and on impulse sign their brothers up? will it bring happiness or disaster? Be ready, complete chaos will ensue. Destiel Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So here we are with another new story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The internet was a great invention. If you knew how you could find out anything about anybody. And Charlie had the know how. She also had an insatiable need to meddle in the life's of others, in particular there love life's. Thus started the Queen of Moondoor's internet dating service. A very select service specialising in finding the perfect partner for all there clients by matching there personalities, at least that is what it claimed. Charlie did not look up each and everyone of her clients on the net to find all she could so she could match them perfectly, not at all.

No one knew who the Queen of Moondoor truly was and that was just the way she liked it. she organised date nights which she then attended as a client, integrating herself into her clients life's so she could find out more about them. She was in the belief that this was defiantly the best job in the world ever and so far she had a 100% success rate. But that was all about to change. (Sorry Charlie.) she was about to take on her two toughest assignments ever. And they would test her abilities to the max. the question we all want the answer to is will she succeed in finding them there perfect partner? Well you will just have to read on to find out won't you?

* * *

Gabriel sat at the counter in his bakery his laptop open as he surfed the net. He was waiting for his brother to show and to be honest punctuality was not one of Castiel's strong points. If he remembered to show at all that was.

Gabriel wasn't really looking for anything when he saw the advert. When he read it he smiled and his little helper, as he liked to call him (Kevin did not appreciate being called this but he needed to save money to go to college so he put up with it), looked over and got scared. Gabriel had that look on his face that said he was up to mischief and when he looked like that it was best to stay well out of his way. With that thought Kevin surreptitiously moved to the other end of the counter.

What Gabriel was smiling at was the advert for the Queen of Moondoor's dating agency, perfect partner finding guaranteed. He would love to see someone try to find little Cassie his perfect partner. With that thought he clicked on the site and signed his brother up. Creating a new email account that only he could access in the process. He would find Cassie the perfect man. It was the perfect way to relieve his boredom and play with him in one fell swoop. He didn't care if it succeeded or not (honest) but it would be fun watching someone try.

* * *

Sam sat at his desk in his office waiting for his brother to show. Dean was very reliable, as long as there where no bad guys that needed to be taken care of (which lets be honest there always was). Then he would turn up late or sometimes not at all, without a word.

Sam switched on his laptop deciding to get some work done while he waited, yet a few minutes later he found himself surfing the net for nothing in particular. And then he saw it. He was about to dismiss it but for some reason he couldn't. He closed his eyes as he thought over the idea that had just come to him. He loved Dean. He was the best big brother in the world but he was married to his job as a detective. He needed to have a life. Sam was always telling him this. He needed a life. But Dean wouldn't have it. So maybe he should give him a fait accompli instead. With that thought Sam opened his eyes and click on the advert for the Queen of Moondoor's dating agency and on impulse signed his brother up, creating a new email that only he would have access too so he could weed out any unacceptable people.

* * *

Castiel was deep into his book when he heard the bell of his bookshop ring telling him that someone had entered. Sighing and marking his place in the book he looked up to see his brother standing in front of him grinning with three sheets of paper in his hand. Like Kevin he had also learnt Gabriel's expressions but he had long since given up being warily of them. His brother would do as he wished and there was nothing he could do except go along for the ride and pick up the pieces at the end.

"Hello Gabriel. Why you here?" He asked amicably.

"Well, first you were supposed to be at the bakery an hour ago-" Gabriel started only to be interrupted.

"sorry Gabriel, I forgot." Castiel said, though his voice held no contrite tone. In fact he sounded as if he was commenting on the weather rather than apologising.

Gabriel just rolled his eyes before he continued. He knew his brother well. "Yeah I figured as much so I thought I'd come to you. Now then lets get started shall we?"

"Get started with what?" Castiel questioned with an air of exasperation. What had his brother decided to do this time?

"My new questionnaire. I need you to work out the kinks." Gabriel replied practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Why are you doing a questionnaire?" Castiel asked, confused, tilting his head to side.

"I was bored and it gave me something to do. So question 1 what do you think is the most important trait for your partner to have?" Gabriel replied waving his hand as if to say that his reason wasn't important.

"Well I don't have a partner so I don't think that's really relevant do you?" Castiel asked with a smirk at his brother, almost wondering just what he was up to this time.

"come on Cassie. Pleeeeeaaaaase" Gabriel begged sitting himself on Castiel's counter and Castiel knew that no matter what he wouldn't be getting rid of his brother any time soon. He might as well give in now and get it over with.

"Fine. Well I think..." and with that Gabriel got all the answers to the questions on the Queen of Moondoor's website. And that evening he put in his brothers answers, tweaking some of them slightly when he felt that Castiel wasn't being completely honest.

* * *

Dean was at the station trying very hard to get a confession when his brother called reminding him of there dinner plans.

"Shit sorry Sammy. I forgot. Look I'll probably be another hour but then I can be with you. Hows that?" he said down the phone, hoping he could crack the guy in that time. Though Dean Winchester always managed to crack even the hardest of criminals. All he needed was time.

"Yeah sure. Why don't you come round to ours when your done." Sam replied knowing his brother wouldn't be leaving until he had got what he wanted. He almost felt sorry for the criminals that Dean went up against. Almost.

"Okay. I thought Jess was going out this evening as well?" Dean asked, he wasn't completely sure about that but he thought he had got the right night for it.

"Yeah she's going out with the girls so it'll just be you and me." Sam replied picking up the sheets of paper he had just printed out.

"Sounds good." Dean said, no longer really listening to the conversation. He was wondering how to get the guy to confess.

"Okay see you then." Sam replied.

"yeah sure." Dean said absently.

Sam knew he was no longer really paying any attention to him and so he decided to end the call with his usual expression of endearment to his brother. "Jerk."

"Bitch." came Dean's reply before they both hung up. Dean going back to his suspect and Sam looking at the list of questions he was going to have to try to get Dean to answer to complete registration for the dating agency. He wasn't sure how he would get the answers but he was a hot shot lawyer. He could get answers out of his brother. And those he couldn't? Well he knew Dean well, right? He could always answer some of them for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my lovelies. I'm back. Just like to thank all of you who have favoured and followed this story so far. The response was amazing to just one chapter. I would also like to thank Guest, CastiellaWinchester94 and Mummabro for their lovely reviews.**

**So anyway let's get on with it shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Charlie sat on her throne. Yes I said throne after all you can't be a queen without a throne can you? She was reading through all the applications she had received for her dating service the day before, narrowing it down to a group whom she would then look up on the net.

Having read thorough them all she had managed to narrow it down to 30 people which she would then google. (and not use any illegal means to find information on these people. Honest. Okay I wouldn't believe that either.) By doing this she managed to half the number.

That left her with 15 applicants that she would invite to the next step of the interview process. Not that her clients where aware she was interviewing then but still it was the best analogy she could come up with.

Before she proceeded with the next part of her plan she pulled up the two applications that she was in half a mind about. Something about them caught her eye. Firstly the two men were not the usual kind of people she had applying for her agency, a police detective and a bookshop owner, and second she wasn't 100% sure that they had filled the questionnaires in themselves, I mean who would put down as their biggest weakness emotional constipation or social ineptitude? (Who indeed?) But she was intrigued by the men. With that thought she went back to her computer to find all she could about Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester.

After an extensive (and I mean extensive, hell she even now knew their favourite colours, Dean's is blue and Castiel's green, just in case you were wondering) search she decided that she would give these two guys a go. She had been becoming bored at how easy her job had become and these two might just liven it up at bit. (You have no idea honey.)

With that thought she sent out the emails to her 17 new clients.

* * *

Gabriel was sitting at his counter when his phone went telling him his new special email address had a message.

_Dear Castiel,_

_You are cordially invited to a night of merriment and social interactions this Friday evening at the Ballroom Bar._

_Regally _

_The Queen of Moondoor._

Having read through the invite Gabriel thought for a moment. He would try to get his brother there, but if he failed would it really matter that much? (Yes.)

* * *

Sam was sitting at his desk going through some paper work when the email came through for Dean inviting him to the Queen of Moondoor's social event that Friday.

Sam wondered if he could get Dean there. But if he didn't it wouldn't really matter would it? (Yes.)

* * *

It was Friday night and Gabriel had decided that the best approach to get Castiel away from his books was just to drag him. With that thought in his head he entered his brother's shop only to find him not there. Instead his over exuberate assistant Becky was behind the counter. Now on principle Gabriel avoided Becky like the plague. She scared the crap out of him. But he needed to know where his brother was so plastering on his fake happy smile he made his way to the counter.

"Hi Becky. Is Castiel around?" He asked.

"Gabriel." She screeched causing him to wince at the volume. Really how could someone work in a book shop and be that loud? "He went home. Said he was going out tonight. I thought it would be with you." She continued completely oblivious to the fact that Gabriel felt like his ears were bleeding. He really needed to persuade his brother to get a new assistant.

"Yeah it is. Thanks. Bye." He said as he stealthily made his way out the bookshop door, but not before he heard Becky scream a goodbye extra loudly at him.

With a shake of his head to remove the ringing from Becky's voice, (you know she's really not that bad Gabriel) he made his way to the back door which opened up to the apartment above the store.

Making his way up Gabriel had to wonder where Cassie was going this evening. It's not like he actually had a social life or anything so what was he doing?

* * *

Sam finished off the paper he was working on and decided he could leave the rest until Monday. With that thought he pulled out his phone to see if Dean remembered that he had agreed to go drinking with Sam that night. Though in truth Sam was going to take him to the Ballroom Bar and leave him there at the dating agency social. The phone rang and rang and Sam was starting to get worried when finally Dean picked it up.

"Hey Sammy." He shouted down the phone. To Sam he already sounded half cut. What the hell?

"Dean. I thought we were going out tonight?" He asked pissed that his brother was already drinking, that wouldn't make a good impression at the dating agency would it?

"Yeah sorry Sammy. Just closed a massive case so the guys and I went for a drink at The Roadhouse to celebrate. Why don't you come join us? Ellen would love to see you, then we can go out after." Dean replied with a slurred voice.

"I think you've had enough already Dean. I'll see you tomorrow. Jerk." Sam replied hanging up the phone but not before he heard his brothers reply of "Bitch." From the other end.

Well it looked like Dean wouldn't be going to the social then. With that thought he pulled up the new email account and sent an email to the queen of Moondoor apologising that Dean Winchester wouldn't be able to make this evening.

* * *

Gabriel reached his brothers apartment and let himself in calling for Castiel as he did so.

"Hello Gabriel. What do you want?" Castiel asked coming out of his bedroom wearing a suit and tie. Gabriel's jaw dropped. What the hell was Cassie doing dressed like that?

"What's going on?" he demanded crossing his arms. His brother couldn't go out tonight unless it was to the dating agencies drinks party.

"I don't know what you mean." Castiel replied tilting his head in confusion at his brother. What was Gabriel talking about now?

"With the suit Cassie. Where are you going dressed like that?" Gabriel snapped.

"Don't you like it? I thought it looked quite smart." Castiel replied turning back into his room to check how he looked in his mirror. Yes he still thought he looked smart. Not that he knew much about clothing, he usually just wore whatever felt comfortable.

"You look like a tax accountant. But that's not what I asked **Castiel**. Where are you going in **the suit**?" Gabriel said emphasising the words as he followed his brother into his bedroom, which was quite a feat considering you could barely move for the piles of books everywhere.

"I am going to meet Bobby Singer." Castiel replied as if that explained everything.

"Who the hell is Bobby Singer?" Gabriel asked, hoping that this wasn't some new man in Castiel's life. He really wanted the dating agency to try and find him the perfect partner.

"He is a collector of rare books and he wants me to appraise them for him." Castiel replied as if speaking to a child. Who's Bobby Singer? How could Gabriel be so ill informed?

"Okay. So you're not going on a date or anything?" Gabriel asked warily wanting to make sure this Bobby wasn't a threat to his plan.

"No. his wife runs a bar in town. The Roadhouse I think it's called." Castiel replied confused. Normally his brother was all about him going on dates and things. But now he doesn't want him too? Why? (Best not to ask that question Cas. You might not like the answer.)

"Okay. Well…um…have fun with your books." Gabriel said walking out the door. He didn't even try and persuade Castiel to change his plans. He was well aware that if you tried to get in-between Castiel and a collection of rare books you would only injure yourself. With that thought he pulled out his phone to email the queen of Moondoor to inform her that Castiel would regretfully not be able to make it this evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I would like to thank Mummabro for their review and those who have favoured and followed this story.**

**So let's get going then shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Charlie felt her phone go with two emails arriving close together, pulling it out she saw they were from Castiel and Dean informing her they wouldn't be able to make it this evening which made her even more suspicious of their applications. But that was a problem for later. Now she had to meet her 15 new clients and get to know them a little better.

* * *

Castiel was standing Bobby Singers study looking with awe at the extensive collection of rare books he had. Bobby was not what he had imagined when he picture the man. He wore a plaid shirt and cap and had a scruffy bread. His voice was as gruff as Castiel remembered from there phone conversation though he spoke only when needed. Letting his books speak for themselves.

Castiel walked over to the bookshelves, running his hands gently across the spines of the first editions. This would be a monumental task, appraising all of these. Then his eye caught something else which momentarily stole his breath. But it wasn't a book. It was a photo of two young men. One with long brown hair and the other with short dirty blond hair and the greenest eyes Castiel had ever seen. It was the green eyed man who caught his attention (in case you didn't realise) and he wondered who the man was.

Bobby noticed the bookshop owner's attention move from his books to the photo of the boys and he wondered. (Wondered what? We ask.) "That's Sam and Dean." He said from behind the man making Castiel jump.

"Are they your sons?" Castiel asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice at the thought of maybe meeting the green eyed man someday. Not that he would be interested in a bookworm like Castiel, but everyone could dream right? (So true. And you know Castiel, on occasion dreams do come true.)

"Na, there my former partners boys." Booby replied, then seeing Castiel's look of confusion he continued. "I used to be in the police force. John Winchester was my partner. The boys spent a lot of time here over the years after their mother died. Came a bit like a second home to them I think."

"It is good to have more than one home." Castiel replied somewhat wistfully. He had never really had one let alone two.

"Yeah. Sam's the one with long hair. Keep telling him to get it cut, not that he'll listen to me. Jess his wife seems to like it though." Bobby continued, laying the trap to find the answer to his wondering.

"And Dean?" Castiel asked nonchalantly. He now knew the green eyed man's name. Dean Winchester. It was perfect just like he was.

At Castiel's question Bobby smiled 'got ya.' He thought. So it is Dean Castiel was interested in. (Of course.) Good. (Couldn't agree more.) "Dean's married to his job." He replied innocently keeping a straight face, however much he really wanted to smirk.

"Oh? And what does he do?" Castiel asked intrigued. He understood a little something about living for your job.

"He's a detective. Best one I ever saw. Though convinced he has to save everyone." Bobby replied fondly smiling at the picture before turning the tables on the man in his study. "So tell me about yourself Castiel."

"Well there is not much to say. You already know I run Angel books. That is my life." Castiel replied surprised by the other man's request.

"You got any family? Siblings?" Bobby asked. He would find out about this man.

"I have a brother." Castiel replied but not elaborating. Bobby could see this was going to be hard work, but he had the time. He had cracked many a man in his time on the force he would crack this one two.

"What about a partner?" Bobby asked.

"I'm single at present." Castiel replied then deciding they had discussed enough of his personal life he changed the subject. "To appraise all of these books is going to take time Mr Singer."

"Its Bobby and I guessed as much. How long do you reckon?" Bobby replied.

"I'm not sure. I need to be in the shop as well. I could do it at the weekends if that is acceptable." Castiel replied thinking over when he could leave Becky in the shop.

"Weekends are fine. Want to start tomorrow?" Bobby asked keen to get Castiel there then. (Hmm, I wonder why?)

"Tomorrow would be fine." Castiel replied.

"Excellent. Right lets go get a drink to cement the deal." Bobby said grabbing his jacket and making his way out the door to go to The Roadhouse with Castiel following him.

* * *

Dean was at The Roadhouse pleasantly drunk when he looked over at his new rookie partner Garth and noticed he was completely wasted. Hmm, pretty sure when the chief had asked him to take him under his wing he didn't mean get him plastered on his first night out with the boys. Turning to Ellen who was behind the bar he asked her to call them a cab before grabbing his partner before he fell off his stool and hauling him out the door to wait. At least if he was outside he could be as sick as he wanted.

Just as Dean was putting Garth in the cab he glanced up and saw Bobby arrive at the bar and he had a stranger with him. A very attractive stranger his mind supplied before he turned back to the task at hand and got into the cab giving the driver his and Garth's addresses.

* * *

Bobby parked in the lot by The Roadhouse and saw the distinctive 1967 black Chevy Impala that belonged to Dean down the way. Pointing at it he turned to Castiel. "Looks like you'll be meeting Dean tonight. That's his car."

"Oh." Was all Castiel could think to say. He wasn't prepared to meet that man just yet. He preferred to keep him as just a fantasy for now thank you. (Nooooooooooo)

Bobby made his way through the door and over to his wife smiling at her as she got him a beer.

"What ya drinking Castiel?" he asked the man beside him while scanning the bar for Dean.

"I'll have a beer thank you." Castiel replied keeping his eyes averted from anyone in the place in case he spotted Dean.

"Where's Dean? Saw his car in the lot." Bobby asked Ellen while she got the drinks.

"He just left. His new rookie partner was drunk so he decided it was time for them both to go home." She replied giving her husband a quizzical look. Bobby did not normally ask after Dean. If he couldn't see him he guessed he wasn't there. She would have asked what was going on but Bobby gave her a look that said later.

"Well Castiel, seems you'll have to wait to meet the boys til tomorrow. They always come round in the mornings on a Saturday." Bobby said cheerily.

"Yes. Well that should be fun." Castiel replied though inside he thought it would be anything but. He did not want to meet Dean Winchester while he was working. There was no way a guy like him would be interested in Castiel Novak, bookshop owner. (Oh yes he would.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Just want to say thank you to those who have followed and favoured since the last update. You guys are awesome. Also I hope you are not finding it to be too disjointed, how it seems to jump between people. Okay on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Charlie sat down at her computer on Saturday morning to go over the two applications from Dean and Castiel once again. She knew she should really just forget about them. They were more trouble than they were worth (so true.) but she couldn't. There was something about these two men. She felt compelled to help them. With that thought she opened her email and started writing.

_Dear whoever you are,_

_I do not believe you to be Castiel Novak and therefore question the validity of this application to my dating agency. If you wish me to consider this a serious application please reply to this email by midday with a valid reason for me to do so or I will take this application as null and void._

_Regards_

_Queen of Moondoor _

She sent the exact same email to the person who was pretending to be Dean Winchester. She then sat back and waited for the reply's before making a final decision on whether to help these men or not.

* * *

Gabriel was in the bakery when the email came through and after reading he was not so happy. How the hell did this Queen of bloody Moondoor know he wasn't Cassie? (Hmm, could be cos you said he was socially inept dear.) But okay, so she knew. Now he just had to write a reply that would convince her to help Cassie anyway. He needed a life that wasn't all books, books, books. With that thought he smiled and hit reply.

Charlie got her first reply from 'Castiel'. It was sent within minutes of her own being received which made her believe that whoever was pretending to be Castiel was completely in earnest. (Or really up to no good, but same difference right?)

_Dear Queen of Moondoor,_

_Your highness I apologise profusely for my reprehensible behaviour in impersonating another. But, and this is a big but, I am Castiel Novak's brother. I love him but I feel he needs someone in his life to make him happy. I have tried many times to set him up with many men but as of yet I have not found the perfect one. When I applied for your assistance in his stead I was hoping with your extensive knowledge that you would have more luck than I._

_Please take on this case. He needs it so much._

_Your servant forever_

_Gabriel_

After reading the email Charlie was laughing out loud. She couldn't say no to a request like that. Replying to Gabriel she informed him of this and that she would send a representative into Angel Books on Monday to study Castiel to find the perfect man for him. (And by that she meant she would be going into the bookshop on Monday to meet Castiel and become his friend.)

And Gabriel reading the reply did not fist pump the air and say "yes." (No not at all.) He then send a reply back mentioning that he might not of told Cassie about the dating agency so if they could keep that a secret he would be eternity grateful.

And Charlie, liking the cloak and dagger subterfuge agreed readily.

* * *

Sam was on his way to Bobby's with Dean when the email came through from the Queen of Moondoor's dating agency. He couldn't read it with Dean in the car and therefore had to wait until his brother stopped at Bobby's and got out. He then quickly opened it and read it. He closed it down without replying. This would require some thought and he had until midday.

* * *

Castiel dressed that Saturday morning in his best comfy clothes. His jeans and blue shirt that matched his eyes, just in case he did see Dean at Bobby's. Not that he was sure if he really wanted too. (You know you do really.) He was therefore not sure if he felt relief of upset when Becky called in and said she wouldn't be able to make it into the bookshop until midday. He really did need to get another assistant was all he thought. Especially if he was going to be doing more appraisals. With that thought and the time now on his hands he wrote out an ad for the local paper for a part time assistant and then called Bobby to let him know he wouldn't be there until this afternoon. He couldn't work out why the older man seemed disappointed by this except that maybe he really wanted his books appraised. (More like he wanted you to meet Dean, darling.)

With that he went back to pottering around his shop trying to find things that would make the time pass and didn't involve day dreaming about a certain green eyed man. He was not very successful with the last though. (Shocker.)

* * *

Sam had been thinking all morning and it was now 11.40. He needed to work out if he was going to reply or not. He sat there listening to Dean go on about this case and that case to Bobby and that made his decision for him. Excusing himself from Bobby and Dean he went to reply to the email.

Charlie was still sitting behind her desk waiting for the email from 'Dean'. Though she was starting to lose hope when her phone suddenly went off with her email alert. She opened it quickly to see who it was this time.

_Dear Queen of Moondoor,_

_I apologise for my deceit. You are right that it was wrong of me to impersonate someone else. My name is Sam Winchester and Dean is my big brother. I love him and he is always looking out and protecting me. All our lives. I just want to be able to give him something back. He is married to his job and will not take the time off to meet anyone so I thought if I could find him a nice woman through your site then he would be willing to give it a go. Please say you will help. I'm not sure what to do to find him the right woman without you._

_Yours respectfully_

_Sam Winchester_

Charlie sat back after reading this email, it was so heartfelt that she really couldn't turn down Sam's request. She therefore sighed, realising she was taking on a lot more work with these two cases alone as she replied to Sam Winchester saying that she would find a way to integrate her agent (herself) into Deans working life to find him the perfect woman.

And when Sam got this reply he smiled wide. Dean was going to find the perfect woman and be sooo happy. (Sorry to interrupt Sammy but not sure that's quite right. Think you might want to drop the wo in the woman so it becomes man. But I'm sure you'll figure that out at some point.)

* * *

And as Castiel drove his car up to Bobby's he crossed paths with the impala on the track up to the house, and even though they were in different cars, separated by metal and glass, Castiel and Dean both felt the jolt of electricity when they looked into the other driver's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, again. My muse is talking to me tonight and therefore here is yet another chapter. But first I would like to thank Mummabro for their review and for those of you who have followed and favoured this story, you guys are awesome.**

**Any road. On with the show and all that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Monday morning found Charlie making her way to Angel Books to meet Castiel Novak. This afternoon she had a meeting with detective Dean Winchester to discuss shadowing him as research for her crime drama book. (Which she so wasn't writing, but had managed to make it look like she was. No matter how hard the police looked into it. Like I said she had mad skills when it came to computers.) But for now she had to work on her perfect way to integrate herself into Castiel's life. She was applying for the job as his assistant, and he would give it to her. Not that he knew either of these things yet but he would. Soon enough.

Castiel worked to open up the bookshop Monday morning feeling more tried than he had in a long time. He had spent most of the weekend at Bobby's house going through his books, though he had done barely a quarter of them. And somewhere deep inside him he also felt sorrow that he didn't get the chance to meet Dean over the weekend. Not that he would admit that to himself let alone anyone else. What he really needed was a day off. But he had a shop to run and the ad he placed wouldn't even be in the paper until today. Then he would have to go to all the trouble of interviewing people for the post. Just what he needed. To ask inane questions to stupid people. At least Becky knew her books. How likely was he to find someone else who did? (Very likely if Charlie has her way.)

Charlie walked into the book store at 9.30 on the dot, just as Castiel was turning the sign to open. Upon seeing that he had a customer first thing in the morning Castiel supressed his sigh. He couldn't be rude to the girl after all could he? (Well you could, but I wouldn't advice it.)

"Yes? can I help you?" He asked tiredly as she walked straight to the counter without even stopping to browse the shelves. He hated people who just demanded he find what they wanted like he was a librarian or something.

"I think it is more a case that I can help you." Charlie replied with a smile on her face that exuberated her bubbly personality.

"Excuse me?" Castiel replied. What was this girl on about?

"I'm here about the job in the paper." Charlie said smiling again. She would get this job.

"Oh." Was all Castiel could think to reply. He hadn't expected anyone to be that interested in working for him.

"Yes. I am a student studying English literature at the local college and I would love experience working with books. You see I am writing a book. It's a crime thriller, therefore I will need certain amount of time off to spend at the police station with the detective who is helping me with my research. But I would love this job also, I so love books." She gushed hoping she hadn't over done it.

Castiel stopped listening to the girl after she said that she was working with a detective at the police station for research or something. What he really wanted to know was, which detective? (Yes and we all know why now don't we?)

"Which detective are you working with?" he asked casually so not to raise the girls suspicions. And though Charlie was very good at her job she didn't know Castiel well and therefore thought nothing of his question.

"Detective Dean Winchester." She replied instantly.

At those words Castiel had to gulp down the gasp of shock and was that excitement that started to flutter in his belly? (Maybe just a little tiny weeny bit?) He knew without a doubt that no matter what this girl's credentials he would hire her. And however much he tried to tell himself he was not hiring her for her working relationship with Dean but because she was a budding author and was obliviously fond of books the words started to sound hollow even to his own ears.

"Do you have any experience working in a customer facing environment?" Castiel asked, thinking he should probably check her out a bit more before hiring her. Make it at least look as though he had a good reason to offer her the job. (Yeah good plan. She could be crazy of something. She not, but she could be.)

"Yes. I used to work in a coffee shop. And a bakery." Came Charlie's response as she handed over her CV, which was quite extensive. She often found herself having to get Casual jobs to integrate with difficult clients.

"And you knowledge on books?" Castiel asked warily she really was starting to sound too good to be true. What with knowing Dean and having the actual credentials to work here. (Yes well, she is rather good at making herself too good to be true. Like I said, she was getting this job. Come hell or high water.)

"Where would you like to start?" Charlie asked and Castiel proceeded to ask her questions about obscure pieces of literature. All of which she got right. Because she was so clever and not because Gabriel had emailed her the questions that Castiel asked all his new staff the night before. Honest. (Of course not.)

Once he had asked all he could think of Castiel was under the impression that she was sent by god. (Nope by Gabriel.) She knew her books, how to handle customers politely and she knew Dean Winchester. What more could he ask from a sale assistant? (Nothing.) With that thought he turned to her to ask "when can you start?"

"Right now if you like. Though I have to be at the station at 2 to meet detective Winchester." Charlie replied already making her way behind the counter and removing her coat and bag.

"Okay. Let's get you started shall we?" And with that Castiel gave her the tour of the shop and explained the way he liked his business to be run. And Charlie was such a quick learner that after a couple of hours he felt confident enough to leave her out front while he went to his office to tackle the paperwork and not to sleep. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Good morning/afternoon/evening. (choose which you wish.) I would like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed this story and nerdchick394 and Mummabro for you lovely reviews. You are all awesome to me.**  
**Any road. Here we go again. Are ya ready?**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean had spent the weekend, or at least Saturday afternoon, trying very hard to forget the piercingly bright blue eyes and messy black hair of the driver of the Lincoln Continental. The pimped out Lincoln Continental, who would have such a car? (Castiel.) But we are going of track. He had tried really hard not to think about the guy. About how amazingly sexy Dean had found him, or how his skin sizzled when their eyes met. By Saturday evening he was going crazy, seeing blue eyes everywhere. He needed to know who the hell the guy was. Though he told himself it was because the guy was going to Bobby's and as Bobby had always been like a second father to him then he just wanted to make sure that the guy wasn't going to cause him any trouble. (Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that Dean.)  
this was how he found himself sitting at the bar of The Roadhouse on Saturday night trying to get the attention of Ellen. Yes he was well aware that the easiest way to find out about the guy would be to ask Bobby, but he knew his old mentor too well. If he showed even the slightest interest in the guy Bobby would be trying to think of ways to set them up. Bobby had for years been going on to Dean about how he needed to find a partner and settle down, the issue was that it was quite hard to do that when your so far in the closet that you're taking tea in Narnia. Well he wasn't really. He was well aware that his sexual orientation tended more towards men than it did women, not that didn't like women he did, he just liked men more. But that wasn't really the done thing for a cop. And though Bobby and his dad had known no one else was aware. He hadn't even told Sammy. Mainly cos he had enough lectures from the kid about finding a nice girl and settling down, he didn't need to add ones about how he should allow people to accept him how he was. Not that he thought anyone wouldn't. Just he didn't want to take the chance you know? He liked his life. He wasn't planing on changing it any time soon. Not even for the sexy eyes he'd seen this morning. (Oh Dean. How little you know. Do you really think you get a choice this time? Sorry but I'm just not that nice.)  
But that was why he was asking Ellen. He didn't think Bobby had told her (really? Their married Dean of course she knows. Plus she runs a bar. She will see everything.) so he didn't think he would get the third degree or knowing looks he would get from Bobby. Nor was he likely to run into the guy at every turn when he visited Bobby's just cause he asked questions. (Umm sorry Dean but you are. Though not because you asked questions. More cos Bobby is so fed up with talking to you he has kinda skipped that bit and gone straight for action. Sorry.)  
Ellen came over once she had finished serving the customers. Dean had said he wanted to talk and she was intrigued about what. She was well aware of her husbands latest plans for Dean, though she really didn't think it would work. If Dean couldn't even tell Sam the truth did Bobby really think he was just going fall for a stranger and go on a date with him? (We hope so Ellen. We all thoroughly back Bobby's plan.)  
"Hey Dean, so what's up?" She asked wiping down the bar while they talked.  
"Umm...when I was leaving yours earlier I met another car on track to your house. Didn't know the guy in it. Just wondered what business he had with Bobby." Dean said nonchalantly (I love that word) as if he really didn't care about the answer.  
Ellen's inside eyebrows rose (you know the imaginary ones that Dean couldn't see) as she realised that for once her husband might well be right. Hmm, she would definitely have to tell Bobby of this development but first things first. "He's appraising Bobby's books for him." she said, giving the bare minimum of information. She wondering how much Dean really wanted to know.  
"Yeah? Where did he find that guy? I mean his car is a pimpmobile. You sure he's on the level?" Dean asked. He didn't think he sounded desperate for information, not when he said the car stuff. It made him look like he was just looking out for Bobby. Which he was damn it. He had no other reason. He had to keep reminding himself of this. (okay Dean, you do that.)  
"He's the owner of Angel Books in town. Don't worry Dean he's on the level. In fact he comes highly recommended by Chuck." Ellen answered giving Dean the information that he needed to find out whatever he wanted.  
Dean nodded. Okay if Chuck said the guy was okay then he was probably right. At least when it came to books, Chuck knew everything you could about the damn things. Dean never really understood that but still, each to their own. And now he had the info he could look up the guy anyway, he was a detective after all. Not that he would use the police database to search him or anything like that. (Of course not.) with a smile Ellen walked away to serve some more, pretty sure that as soon as Dean got home he would be googling the bookshop and its owner.

It was now Monday afternoon and Dean had had a very frustrating weekend. It seemed the owner of Angel Books really didn't want his name on anything the public could access. Well that's the way Dean thought of it and not that he wasn't very computer savvy at all. He had spent the morning trying to do a database search on the shop but every time he tried he got interrupted. Usually by Garth asking him something pointless. By two o'clock he was ready to explode at the next interruption. It was at this point Charlie walked into the station for her meeting with him.

* * *

Charlie walked up to the precinct building, wondering how she was going to tackle this meeting. When she had called and spoken to the chief he had recommended many different detectives for her to shadow, but she was adamant that it be Dean. The chief agreed but only if Detective Winchester also agreed. He didn't sound very hopeful about that. She just had to find the way in with this guy. With that thought she made her way inside.  
"Detective Winchester?" Charlie asked as she approached Dean's desk.  
"What?!" he snapped slamming down his mouse with a lot more force than Charlie felt was really necessary, though she thought any force used against computer equipment was too much.  
"Hi. I'm Charlie Bradbury. I'm here to discuss shadowing you for research for my book." She said with a smile.  
"What? You ain't shadowing me lady." Dean replied frowning. He vaguely remembered the Chief coming and saying he had a meeting today but he really wasn't paying much attention at the time. Speaking of which the redhead was talking again. He should probably listen.  
"...please. It wouldn't be all the time I have another job. Just a few hours a week when I'm not working in the bookshop..." Wait did she just say bookshop? Dean wondered zoning back out of whatever she was rambling on about. Hmm, how many bookshops where there in town? Could she work at the one that guy owned? Only one way to find out.  
"What bookshop?" Dean asked interrupting Charlie while she was giving him the plot of her 'book'. Momentarily confused by the question she looked closely at the man in front of her. Why was he interested in what bookshop she worked at? Hmm, interesting, she would have to investigate that. But later first answer the question.  
"Angel Books. On the high street." She replied never taking her eyes off of Dean. Which is why she saw the slight widening of his eyes before he made sure his face was a mask.  
"What's the owners name of that place again?" Dean asked casually hoping that this girl wouldn't notice anything. (to late Dean she already has.)  
"Why?" Charlie asked smiling openly while she perched on Dean desk. If he didn't want the information so badly he would have told her to get the hell off.  
"Need to get a character reference on you." Dean lied.  
"Hmmm, okay. Its Castiel Novak." Charlie replied amusement coming to her face as she watched Dean deflate as if she had just solved the most taxing of riddles. (Ah Charlie to him you just did.)  
"Okay. Fine you can shadow me and Garth, Detective Fitzgerald." Dean finally said. He had a name for the man now. Castiel, it sounded exotic, yet ethereal. Like the name of an angel. It suited the guy he had seen. He certainly looked the part of an angel at any rate. Not that that was why Dean was interested he repeated to himself. Though it was getting harder and harder for him to believe that. (Yeah I bet it is.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmmm, Two things. First I think I may have overdone the A/N's tonight. (you'll see when you get to the end of this chapter what I mean.) Second I should be sleeping. But I'm not. I'm instead listening to Metallica. (And anyone who has read my other stories knows Metallica is my writing music.) So I would like to instead thank Kasey123, Madnerdwithabox and Mummabro for their most excellent reviews. Love you guys. I would also like to thank all you lovely people (I promise not to call you minions until at least chapter 10) for following and favouring this story. It really is rather popular. Also as a bit of personal premonition, if you like this you may like my other story The Tale of Two Men. Sorry I know I hate it when authors mention their other stuff but it was my baby and now is complete. I had to let it leave home. **

**Anyway enough of my crazy, let's get this party started.**

**Disclaimer: Me? I own nothing but my cray, cray imagination.**

* * *

Charlie was enjoying her latest two clients, though she still had questions about Dean. She had emailed Sam after her first meeting with him just to clarify a few points. (Namely Dean's sexual preferences.) But he had been adamant that it was a woman they were looking for for Dean (noooooo.) but be that as it may she had spent much quality time with Castiel over the last two days and had found the perfect man for him. There personalities were completely opposite, his exuberance would counteract Castiel's quite nature perfectly. Having come to this conclusion she had emailed Gabriel to inform him of the impending match and now they were both hanging round the bookstore to see how the initial met and greet would go.

Balthazar approached Angel Books and adjusted the collar of his jacket to make sure that it sat just so. The Queen had informed him that there was a prospective partner in the guy who owned this place. Though she did mention he wasn't on her books and therefore he needed to make it look like it was an accidental meeting. He couldn't wait. All the cloak and dagger stuff was fun. Made him feel like Bond, James Bond. He had the accent for it and he was firmly in the belief that he was better looking that Daniel Craig. With that thought he puffed out his chest and pushed open the door to the shop.

He was greeted by two men and one woman. At that he was momentarily derailed. Which man was he here to meet? But then he decided as it was a casual meeting he should probably just wing it. And he knew the man's name. It was Castiel. It fitted so well with Balthazar in his opinion.

Castiel was working behind the desk when the door dramatically opened. (What can I say? Balthazar likes to make an entrance boys and girls.) He looked up to see a tall blond man who wasn't unattractive, though not a patch on Dean Winchester. (But is anyone? Except you of course. I'm in the believe you to are equals in the looks department.)

"Hello can I help you?" He asked in his gravelly voice when it seemed that man was just going to stand there.

"Yes. I'm looking for a book for a friend." Replied the man in a sexy British accent which in Castiel's mind made him go up a notch. Who doesn't like an accent? (Am I right? Or am I right?)

"What book are you after?" he asked smiling warmly at the man. Well it wasn't everyday a hot British guy walked into you store now is it? (So very true. Even in Britain.)

And with that Balthazar was off. And after charming the cute bookshop owner for half an hour (and with the help of the other two people present) he had a date for the next night. Balthazar left Angel Books well pleased.

Charlie was in ecstasy at how well that had gone. Of course having Gabriel present helped it along. Whenever Castiel looked like he was about to bale his brother had stopped him and when Balthazar asked Castiel out Gabriel had just coughed and looked daggers at his brother until he stumblingly agreed.

Hmm one down. One to go. Charlie thought as she made her way to the precinct buoyed up but her success this morning.

* * *

Dean was working a case that involved the parent of a young boy being a complete douchebag and was therefore waiting for child protection services to come and sort out a home for the kid when Charlie walked in. he still couldn't believe he had agreed to her shadowing him. He must have had a fit of madness of something. (Me things it might be the beginnings of looooove, Dean. She says all teenage girl like.)

Carlie saw Dean frown at her when she arrived and was well aware that he didn't really want her there. But she had a job to do. And to be honest the more resilient he was to have her around the more she wanted to be there. It was so much fun winding up Dean Winchester. (Now you there to get him together with Cas, Sorry had a slip of the fingers, I mean a woman so behave.)

While she was greeting him a beautiful woman with an athletic body and gorgeous dark hair walked through the door and straight up to Dean, with a flirtatious look on her face.

"Hey Lisa. Here's the file on the kid." Dean said smiling at the woman but being completely oblivious to the fact that she had a special smile just for him. Charlie wasn't so stupid. With that thought she decided to give her on the spot make-matching skills a go and set these two lovely people up.

Once Lisa had left to meet the kid Charlie turned to Dean. "Holy bloody hell Dean. She is gorgeous." She screeched loud enough that all the men working on the surrounding desks heard. (She wasn't above using peer pressure to get a couple together.)

"Yeah she not bad." Dean replied with his standard man's man smile that he had cultivated throughout the years on the force.

"Not bad? Come on man. She's like a goddess." Charlie carried on talking loudly, well aware that she was going over the top but she wanted to test a theory. (Hmm wonder what that is?)

"Yeah okay she is." Dean agreed going slightly red as the other guys in the office agreed with Charlie pronouncement.

"She likes you, you know?" she said giving Dean a nudge and a wink as if she was one of the boys.

"You think?" Dean replied and though to everyone else in the room he seemed nervous, to Charlie he looked scared for his life and momentarily she felt mean. But only for a moment. I did mention she liked winding Dean up right? Well her gaydar had been going off since she meet him but everyone thought he was straight. She was going to get him out of that closet even if she had to drag him kicking and screaming. (Not that Dean Winchester ever screamed. He howled like a man.)

"Hell yeah. You should ask her out. Look she's coming back go on Dean, go on." She encouraged with a fake whisper. Her sentiments were echoed by all those around them. And this was how Dean Winchester found himself asking Lisa Braeden out for dinner the next evening. And once she was gone he really wondered what the hell he had just got himself into.

(And in the background is heard an evil witch's cackle as it echoes of the stone walls of her fortresses' dungeon. Me a meanie. So not sorry. Smiley face.)

* * *

**And now we all know why I should go to sleep and not listen to Metallica. Night all. Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite. Or as some would say:**

**Hush little baby don't say a word,**

**And never mind that noise you heard,**

**It's just the beast under your bed, in your closet, in your head.**

**Exit light, end tonight, grain of sand, **

**Exit light, end to night, take my hand,**

** We're off to never, never land.**

**Sweet dreams all. Until next time. (You've got to love Metallica right?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well Good day my darlings. I would like to thank CastiellaWinchester94, GreekMythGuardian, Mummabro, Madnerdwithabox and nerdchick394 for their wonderful reviews. Love you guys. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

**Any road on with la show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Thursday afternoon found Castiel being dragged from his shop by Gabriel so they could sort out what he was going to wear that evening for his date. Though Castiel didn't know what all the bother was about. He had been very tempted to call Balthazar and cancel, only the thought that Gabriel would make it his life's mission to make his world hell stopped him. That and the fact that Gabriel had stolen Balthazar's number the minute he left the store, refusing to give it to him. Gabriel knew him well. (Hello, he's your bro Cas, course he knows you.)  
"So. I'm thinking some nice tight trousers and a sexy shirt." Gabriel said making his way carefully into his brother's room so he could go through his closet.  
"Fine." Castiel agreed with a smirk. He knew what the items Gabriel had just suggested were but he also knew his brother won't find them in his wardrobe. The only smart thing he had was his suit that he wore to meet Bobby.  
Gabriel was curious why Castiel had agreed so readily but after a few minutes going through his clothes he realised why. Little Cassie didn't own any tight, form-fitting clothing, damn him. But Gabriel had been prepared for this. It was why they were doing it now.  
"Right. We're going shopping Cassie. Grab your coat." and with that Gabriel grabbed Castiel's wrist before his mind could think to form any kind of protest and marched him out the door.

* * *

Dean was sitting at his desk tapping his pen on the pad in front of him, wondering if there was any way he could cancel on Lisa. It wasn't that he didn't like her, Charlie was right she was gorgeous, it's just he didn't think they were really a very good fit. (Hmm, I wonder why.)  
As he sat there thinking these things Sam walked through the precincts door.

Sam had been updated by the Queen that her agent had organised a date for Dean with a woman from the CPS and he had strangely also received a call from Dean's new partner about it, which confused him somewhat but it had given him a perfect reason to drop by and check that Dean was ready for it. And that he had a good plan for the evening. He wasn't about to let his brother blow this.  
With these thoughts he made his way over to Dean.  
"Hey Dean." he said when he was in front of his brother.  
The sound of Sam's voice startled Dean out of his ruminations his eyes going up to his brothers.  
"Sam. What's up?" he asked, confused about what he was doing here.  
"Well I heard on the grape vine that you had a date tonight." Sam replied smirking at his brother and leaning against his desk.  
"What the hell grape vine did you hear that from?" Dean asked incredulously. It wasn't like he and Sam hung out with the same people. Plus the only ones who knew where his colleagues. At that thought his eyes widened as he looked at Sam's smirking face.  
When Sam saw Dean's look of realisation he moved his eyes to the desk next to his.  
Dean followed him and found himself looking at his new rookie partner. Garth just waved at him and smiled causing Dean to groan and put his head down on his desk.  
Why the hell had Garth called his brother? The answer to that was simple. Charlie. Like I said she was very good at her job. And she was well aware that she had bullied Dean into the date. She therefore had to make sure he went, and Garth it seemed was a willing recruit to her scheme. (Sorry Dean.)  
Dean raised his head giving Garth an 'I'll deal with you later' look before turning back to Sam.  
"Yeah I've got a date. What of it?" He asked defensively.  
"Just wondering what you had planned." Sam replied nonchalantly.  
"Why?" Dean was seriously confused about why his brother was so interested.  
"Umm, maybe because you haven't had a date in so long I guess you've forgotten what to do on one." Sam replied raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
"What would you know about dates Sammy, you've been with Jess since college." Dean snapped in reply.  
"True. But we still have date night." Sam replied inwardly laughing at his brother's response. He was going to help him make this the best damn date ever. (Sorry Sammy. However good a date, if the person with you isn't right nothing in the world can make it that great.)

"Fine. Whatever." Dean replied. He didn't need this now.

"So where you taking her?" Sam asked glad that his brother had capitulated.

"I thought we could go to The Roadhouse and grab a burger and beer." Dean replied. He hadn't really thought about where he was going to take Lisa. He was too busy thinking about not taking her anywhere.

"God Dean. Your such an idiot." Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Dean asked in defence of his non plan.

"You can't take her on a first date to The Roadhouse." Sam said slowly as if explaining to a child. Before Dean could comment on the way he was treating him he continued. "Look Jess and I had a table booked at La Caesar's for tonight. You can take that." He finished lying through his teeth, he had in actual fact booked the table at the fancy restaurant for his brother and his date.

"What? Why would I go to a place like that?" Dean asked bewildered, he had never stepped through the door of that place without Sam or Jess with him.

"Cos it's a nice place to take your date. Now the tables booked for 7.30. Oh and Dean? Where a suit." Sam continued ignoring his brother's bewilderment.

"What?" Dean screeched. "Oh man I hate my court suit." He continued whining.

"Wait your telling me you only have the one suit?" Sam asked shocked. How could someone live with only one suit? (Umm, quite easily? Maybe?)

"Uh, yeah Sammy. I'm a detective remember? Not really much need for wearing a suit to work." Dean replied with a roll of his eyes. His brother seemed to think that everyone lived in suits like him.

"Do you have anything smart to wear?" Sam asked closing his eyes. He had a horrible feeling he already knew the answer to that question.

"What's wrong with what I've got on?" Dean asked spreading his arms so Sam could take in the ripped jeans, tight tee and plaid shirt.

"Right that's it we're going shopping." Sam said grabbing Dean's leather jacket, when he saw that Dean hadn't moved he snapped "NOW." At his brother.

Dean just sat there. What the hell? But before he could think of any reply to his crazy brother he found himself being hauled to his feet by the long haired giant and dragged towards the door. Behind him Garth shouted "don't worry Dean I'll cover for you." With a smile and a wave at the two brothers as they left.

(Oh, look. It seems everyone is going shopping today. I wonder how many clothes shops there are in this fictional town?)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my little cherubs. I would like to thank Guest and Mummabro for their lovely reviews as well as thank those who have favoured and followed this little story of mine. So enough from me, let's go shopping shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel took Castiel to the best store in town to get him a decent suit to wear that night. After about five minutes he insisted that he pick the choices, as when Castiel tried he picked up the shapeless monstrosities and Gabriel was not having his brother wear any on those on a date. No way.

He picked out three suits for him to try: a simple dark blue fitted two piece, a dark grey pinstripe in a classic style and his favourite a light grey three piece. He then pushed his brother towards the changing rooms with a selection of shirts telling him he had to come out and show him each of them once he had them on.

The first Castiel tried on was the dark blue one with a light mauve shirt underneath. The sight of his brother wearing that combination made Gabriel's eyebrows go up and he whistled in appreciation at how good Castiel looked in it. It set of his colourings perfectly.

"Looking good bro." he said smiling.

"Fine. Then let's get it and go." Castiel replied. He really didn't want to be doing this.

"No way man, you're trying the others on before I make a decision." Gabriel replied turning him back round towards the changing rooms and giving him a gentle push in the back as he heard him groan.

The next was the classic pinstripe, which Gabriel had to agree didn't suit Cassie at all.

"Then let's get the first?" Castiel whined. He knew it was pointless but he really wanted to leave now.

"No try on the three piece." Gabriel snapped, he was starting to become fed up with his brother's behaviour. He was trying to help him out here and all he got was abuse.

When Castiel came out of the changing rooms for the third time Gabriel's jaw literally dropped. The light grey three piece with a white wide collared shirt underneath made his brother look like a sex god.

Damn he was good with picking clothing he thought as he nodded his head to himself. This was the one.

"Okay Cassie. That's the one." He said smiling.

Castiel on the other hand was no longer paying attention to his brother, he had just seen Dean Winchester enter the store and was busy watching him look through the suits on offer.

"Cassie, you listening to me? I said you can go change now." Gabriel said snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face as he seemed to be miles away (more like a few feet across the store hon). When Castiel came back to Gabriel he had a slight flush on his cheeks. Interesting, Gabriel thought. He hadn't seen his brother blush for a very long time.

"What Gabriel?" Castiel asked, he was still wondering if Dean would try on any of the suits and then that took him to imagining what he would look like in them. (Ah nice imagery…And I'm back.)

"I said go change." Gabriel snapped as Castiel seemed too have drifted off again. Once he got his brother back in the changing rooms Gabriel turned to see what had distracted his brother, or rather who he thought when he noticed the two other men in the store. The question was which one was the one little Cassie had be ogling.

* * *

Sam took Dean to his favourite suit shop to get him his date clothes, manfully ignoring Dean's continuous grumbling. Once inside Dean just grabbed the first suit he found in his size and told Sam he would buy that. Sam on the other hand had a different idea. He found after some searching a black sleek fitted two piece suit which he felt would suit Dean to a tee. Giving it to him with a soft grey shirt and a dark blue tie he pushed his brother to the changing rooms.

Once they got there they found a man already sitting in the waiting area. He wasn't very tall and had floppy blond hair and a look on his face as if he was asking for divine intervention. Sam sat next to him and shooed Dean into the dressing rooms. Dean just glared at him as he made his way round the corner to go down the corridor to find a free changing room. He was looking down at his suit and wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings when he literally ran into the man of his dreams.

Castiel was trying to get the suits back on the hangers as he walked out of the changing room hoping the Dean was still be there so that maybe he could meet him when he collided with something very solid. Make that someone very solid he thought as his eyes travelled up the body in front of him appreciatively until they met the green eyes of Dean Winchester.

Dean couldn't believe it, there in front of him was Castiel Novak, the man whose blue eyes had been haunting his dreams. He just stared as the guy raised his eyes until they met his.

Castiel and Dean just stood there staring into the others eyes, invading each other's personal space, not saying a word. Castiel was the first to come back to reality and was therefore the first to speak.

"I'm sorry I was-" He started in his gravelly voice but Dean quickly cut him off.

"no, I'm sorry I…" Dean wasn't sure what else he was going to say and he was sorry now that he had cut the man in front of him off. He had the most amazing deep voice he had ever heard. He could listen to that all day. They went back to staring at each other in silence. Back in their own little world which consisted of only the two of them. That was until…

"Cassie if you don't get your sexy ass out here right now then so help me god." Was yelled from the other side of the wall by Gabriel.

* * *

And outside the changing room Sam Winchester watched the other man practically pull his hair out in frustration as he yelled into the changing rooms and he smiled. He thought he had it bad with Dean. It looked like this guy had it worse.

* * *

Castiel and Dean jumped at the yell, bringing them back to reality and breaking their eye contact.

Castiel suddenly found himself very interested in the pattern on the carpet as he spoke. "I had best-"

Dean interrupted him again. He was pretty sure he knew the ending of that sentence and the guy who had yelled sounded real cross. That wasn't the way a friend behaved, more like family. "Yeah I have to…." But he yet again found himself not being able to complete the sentence as when he started talking Castiel had raised his head and blue met green again.

Castiel couldn't not look at the man, even if he knew he really shouldn't. He was behaving like an infatuated school boy. With that thought he managed to rip his eyes from Dean's and take a step back towards the exit and then another. Finally when he felt he was far enough he looked back up into Dean's eyes one last time and said lowly "go." Before turning and leaving the changing area. And Dean just stood there and watched him leave. He didn't want him to go, but there was nothing he could say or do to make him stay. (So not true, I can think of plenty of things Dean.) Though watching Castiel walk away did have its compensations Dean thought as he watched the guys' ass.

Coming out of the changing rooms Castiel's eyes looked like a hurricane was blowing behind them. "Come on then let's go pay." Cas snapped at Gabriel. He had just had his first meeting with Dean Winchester and he acted like a complete infatuated idiot and then his brother started screaming like a fish wife.

"What's your problem Castiel?" Gabriel asked wearily, he could see the storm brewing in his brother's eye and he really didn't want it directed at him. (Sorry too late for that Gabriel.)

"You are. You're such a god damn dick sometimes Gabriel. Did you know that?" And with that Castiel stormed off leaving Gabriel speechless watching him. Though he had just learned some useful information. It wasn't the giant with the long brown hair sitting in the waiting room who had distracted his brother earlier but the other one with the short blond hair. Interesting. (Very, now you need to remember this Gabriel. You need to tell Charlie. Remember: Tell Charlie.)

When Dean came out of trying on the suit he looked around to find that Castiel has gone. He couldn't ask Sam if he saw where he went or who he was with or anything. For the first time ever Dean questioned his decision not to tell Sam about his sexual preferences. He had just met the most gorgeous man in the world and he didn't even have the bloody guts to tell his brother. Instead he had to listen to him go on and on about his date tonight. With Lisa. (Don't worry Dean. It will all sort itself out. Eventually.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my minions. (See told you I would wait until chapter 10.) Anyway I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story of mine. I would also like to give special thanks to Mummabro, nerdchick394, Madnerdwithabox, rainystv and for their most awesome reviews. You guys all keep me going here and I love you for it. **

**On a side note I found a coaster my son gave me which says 'wine makes mummy clever' and therefore felt I should use it. Thus this chapter was written. Now I found this (and the ones that follow) difficult to write. Not because I didn't have any ideas but more I had too many and had to decide which to choose, so I hope you like the one I have gone with. Again this is very choppy where I am going between different peoples points of view. hope its all good.**

**Anyway enough of my nattering. Let's go have dinner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I wish I did.**

* * *

Dean was parked outside Lisa's house but he still hadn't got out of the car. He was sitting there trying to steady his breathing. Not because he was nervous about tonight but because he really needed to psychic himself up so that he wouldn't turn tail and run. Leaving Lisa without a word. Though in truth the only reason he didn't do that was because he would see her again a work and it was never a good plan to stand up your colleges. Okay he could do this. And with that thought he got out of the car and approached the door of Lisa house.

* * *

Castiel was waiting outside his store for Balthazar to come and pick him up for their date. It was in truth the last place he wanted to be. He wanted to go inside and think about Dean. There was no where he really wanted to be but with Dean. Not that that was likely to happen any time soon. (You would be surprised Castiel. It might just happen sooner that you think.)

Balthazar pulled up in his Porsche and checked his hair in the mirror before getting out to greet Castiel. When he saw him he whistled under his breath. He had thought he was cute when he met him in his jeans and sloppy jumper but in that suit he was divine. With that thought he plastered a smile on his face and walked up to his date.

"Hello Castiel." He said.

"Balthazar." Castiel replied trying very hard not to let his voice show how much he didn't want to be doing this.

"I have booked us a table at (wait for it, can you guess?) La Caesars (hands up those who didn't see that coming?)" he said as he guided Castiel to his car.

"That's nice." Castiel replied with a smile. He had to try to give this guy a chance, he hadn't dated in eons and though he refused to admit it to Gabriel he was fed up with being alone.

With that thought he allowed Balthazar to guide him to his car and open the door for him. Castiel knew nothing about cars all he knew was that the one he was getting into wasn't sleek and black, like a certain car he had seen in the parking lot of a certain bar.

* * *

Dean and Lisa got to the restaurant and Lisa was secretly impressed. From what she knew of Dean she had almost expected him to take her to the local bar for beer and burgers (he would have) but this was nice, maybe he liked her more than she had thought he did (sorry). She had been trying to flirt with the guy for over a year and it was only now he asked her out. She had thought that his colleges may have pressured him into it. But obviously not if he was taking her here. (I am so sorry Lisa. It's not that I don't like you, I promise.) With a smile to Dean she followed the waiter to the table. Once they got there Dean took the seat so he could keep his back to the wall and see the whole restaurant while Lisa sat opposite him.

"Well this is nice, thank you Dean." She said smiling and opening her menu.

"No probs." Dean replied with his fake smile on his lips as he looked down at the menu.

* * *

Castiel and Balthazar got out of the car at the restaurant and as Balthazar was escorting Castiel inside he noticed a sleek black car just down the block which made him pause. The car looked just like Deans but it couldn't be (it so is my love) with a shake of his head he smiled at Balthazar and walked through the door of the restaurant.

* * *

Dean looked up as the door opened and his jaw fell to the floor (metaphorically anyway) as he saw Castiel Novak walk though looking like sex on legs in the most amazing suit and with messy hair. He would have been extremely happy with that sight, if it wasn't for the smarmy looking dick who followed him in and put his hand on the small of Castiel's back. (Now, now Dean. Jealously is beneath you. Balthazar is a perfectly nice man. Just not the right man for Castiel so behave.)

Castiel smiled at Balthazar and allowed him to go first when they followed the waiter to the table. Instead of thinking about what conversation he should make he looked around the restaurant. It was semi-full and he always enjoyed watching the other patrons. It was then that his eyes turned to the table in the corner and for the fourth time that day blue met green.

Castiel couldn't believe it. Dean Winchester was here. With a woman he noted upset by this revelation. But he shouldn't have been surprised, there was no way a guy like that would be gay. (You're wrong, I promise.) With that thought he tore his eyes from Deans and turned to Balthazar as he pulled out the chair against the wall for him. Great he could now sit and watch Dean freakin' Winchester and his date all night long. Bloody marvellous. And these were the thoughts that were going through his head as he gave Balthazar his most flirtatious smile and sat.

And Balthazar just smiled back thinking that maybe he just might get lucky tonight. (Sorry, sooo not going to happen.)

* * *

Dean watched Castiel walk across the restaurant and looked into his eyes when they met. He kept watching him when he looked away feeling a turmoil of emotions inside him. One side of him wanted to go across the restaurant and smash a fist into Castiel's dates face, grab his hand and run away, but the other, larger side was busy wondering how he could ever be so foolish as to think that a man like that would ever be interested in him. He wasn't anything special, and he was a coward. No one would ever want to be with him. (No Dean. Castiel wants to be with you, please give it a chance, please for me.)

Once Castiel was seated he found his eyes once again being drawn to Dean and when he looked he found that the man was looking right back at him. They stared for what felt like forever, both with emotions the other couldn't deceiver running through their eyes before Dean turned back to his date.

* * *

Dean knew he was staring and he knew he should look away but he couldn't. He couldn't take his eyes off of that man.

"Dean, do you want a drink?" Lisa asked as the waiter had arrived to take their order and Dean hadn't responded. He still didn't respond to her causing her to frown and say more sharply than she should. "Dean." At that he turned back to her.

"Yes?" Dean snapped then realised where he was and who was talking to him he corrected. "Sorry, what's up Lisa?" he asked resolutely keeping his eyes on her and not him.

"The waiter is here for our drinks order." Lisa replied. She was a bit concerned, and really wanted to know what Dean had been staring at with so much concentration that he ignored her. (Not really sure if you do or not, but we'll see I'm sure.)

"Right I'll have a beer." Dean replied with his charming smile and Lisa could see his eyes start to drift again, over her shoulder. She was starting to wonder if she would have to move her chair so she was sitting in his line of sight.

With that thought she turned to the waiter. "I'll have the largest glass of your most experience white wine please." With a smile the waiter nodded at her and went to get there drinks. (You naughty woman. But that been said, if I was you I'd do the same.)

Once there drinks had arrived and there food order had been placed Lisa was fed up with Dean's staring and decided to find out who he was staring at. With that thought she got up causing Dean to turn and look at her. "I just need to go to the ladies." She said with a smile as she turned deliberately to pick up her bag and look over her shoulder. What she saw was not what she had expected to see. Her brown eyes met the brightest blue she had ever seen, and they were looking at her with hostility. But that wasn't what had surprised her, it was more the fact that the blue eyes belonged to a man. (Not sure what to say to that except see you next time?)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovelies, me again. I would like to thank Mummabro and CastiellaWinchester94 for their lovely reviews. As always awesome.**

**So, dinner take 2…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel Watched Dean, though he tried not to, he tried to concentrate on what Balthazar was saying about his work or something. Castiel wasn't sure what he just nodded and smiled when the other man went quiet. So he saw when Deans date got up, he secretly hoped she would storm out in a huff (hey he can dream can't he?) but all she did was head to the toilets, though not before she caught him staring. He could see the shock on her face and realised how it must seem a gay man staring at a straight one. With that thought he turned his eyes back to Balthazar determined to keep them there for the rest of the night. And over the next hour he mainly succeeded, they only strayed a few times to Dean.

Balthazar wasn't stupid. He noticed Castiel's eye going over his shoulder every few minutes and had quickly come to the realisation that nothing would come off tonight, but he honestly didn't truly care. He had also seen the very attractive man and woman when they had come in and though he wouldn't be staring quite as much as Castiel was he could understand. He therefore decided to let it go and just talked. May be they could be friends instead? (I think that could work Balthazar. How very astute of you I must say.)

* * *

Lisa walked to the bathroom on auto-pilot. Dean had been staring at a man. Did that mean…what did that mean? Cos this was Dean Winchester she was talking about. He was a ladies man through and through, the tales she had heard…though they had all come from third party sources, and with that she suddenly realised that she had never actually met anyone who had dated the guy, like ever.

She stood at the sink and stared at her reflection as the realisation washed over her. Dean Winchester was gay, and nobody knew. In fact she was pretty sure that he had put a lot of effort into keeping it under wraps. With that realisation she knew that she could never out him. No matter what a dick he was being tonight he was still a good man and he deserved his privacy. Though she was going to order the most experience things on the menu this evening, as compensation. With that decided she smiled and made her way back to the table. If nothing else watching Dean trying not to look at the guy could be really entertaining. (You are a very nice person Lisa, I think we might have to get Charlie to find you a good man.)

* * *

Dean watched Lisa walk away and let out a sigh of relief. He knew Lisa was a nice woman but he found it very hard to look at her when Castiel was in the room. At least with her gone he could stare to his heart's content. Though now he noticed that Castiel wasn't looking at him but rather seemed engrossed in his date's conversation, and why wouldn't he be? He obviously liked the guy, he'd agreed to the date hadn't he? And Dean betted that that was why he was at the suit store today, to buy a new outfit for his special date. He shouldn't be surprised a guy like that wasn't going to be single, even if Dean did make a play at him. Not that he would, that would just make his life far too complicated. (NOOOOOOOOOO.)

When Lisa returned he smiled and talked, concentrating on her. His eyes only straying a few times over the next hour.

* * *

It was after they had all finished their main courses that the plan seemed to change. Dean got up from his table to hit the head. A minute later Castiel did the same.

Dean was washing his hands when the door to the bathroom opened. Looking over he saw Castiel framed in the doorway and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the man up close.

"Hello Dean." Castiel spoke into the silence looking into the other man's eyes.

"Hey Cas." Dean replied a little bit breathless.

At this Castiel tilted his head. Did Dean just call him Cas? Because if he did then a) how did he know his name and b) what was with the nickname?

Dean suddenly realised two things. First Castiel had addressed him by name and two he had returned in kind. But rather that use the other guy's name he had used the one by which he had been calling him in his head ever since he found out he was called Castiel.

"Sorry I mean Castiel. Hey Castiel…" Dean trailed off lamely hoping that a big hole would open up and swallow him sometime soon.

"You know my name." Castiel spoke it as a statement but with a shocked voice.

"Umm, yeah, er, your assistant told me it." Dean replied rubbing the back of his neck and blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Castiel nodded and spoke just one word. "Charlie."

"Yeah. So how did you know mine?" Dean asked trying to turn the tables on the man in front of him.

"Bobby." Castiel replied and then continued when Dean just looked at him with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "I am appraising his books and he has a picture of you and your brother on his bookshelf. I asked about it." he finished with absolutely no embarrassment. Which made Dean feel worse.

It was fine to ask about a picture, another to try and google a guy and then demand his name in return for letting some woman shadow you. What he had done was verging on stalking, hell he would pull himself in for questioning right now happily. With that thought he realised that once again he and Cas where staring at each other. He also realised he had been in the head for longer than was probably appropriate.

"Well. Good to see you again Castiel. I should probably get back…" He finally said not moving from his position by the sinks.

"Yes. Good to see you to Dean." Castiel replied moving out of the doorway so that Dean could leave. Instead Dean stopped walking when they were next to each other. He looked to Castiel like he wanted to say something but instead of talking he turned and walked out the door. Castiel wished he had talked. (Don't we all?)

* * *

Dean finally moved towards the door and stopped when he was next to Castiel and just stood there looking into his eyes. He had the craziest desire to ask the man out, or to kiss him. But he knew he couldn't do either. He was here with another guy who was no doubt much better for him. With that thought he turned and walked away. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. (Dean nooooo. Why do you punish everyone so?)

When Dean returned to the table he knew he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't sit there and watch Cas enjoying someone else's company.

Lisa looked up when Dean returned a smile on her face which quickly fell when she saw the look in his eyes. She automatically looked over at the table with the blue-eyed man to find him absent. She turned back to Dean and understood.

"Shall we go?" she asked the man in front of her, already rising from her seat.

Dean just looked at Lisa. She wanted to leave? He knew he had been a shit date but had he really been that bad? (You really want me to answer that?) Before he could say anything she gave him an understanding smile and squeezed his arm. His eyes went wide as he realised that she knew. She knew his biggest secret. Oh hell could this date get any worse? Instead of confronting her about it in a packed restaurant he turned and nodded, looking for their waiter so he could pay the bill.

By the time Castiel came out of the toilets he found that the table Dean and his date had been sitting on was empty. He didn't know what to feel about that except a weariness. He just wanted to go home and bury his head in a book. At least in novels the author had already sorted out all the problems and you knew that by the time you got to the end everything would be fixed. Life was very much not like that.

Balthazar took one look at his dates face and called for the check. He had seen the cute couple leave after the man had returned from the bathroom while Castiel had gone. He would love to know what happened in there but he couldn't bring himself to ask. May be one day Castiel would tell him, but that day was not today.

* * *

When he got to Lisa's house Dean turned off the engine but wouldn't look at her. He didn't know what to say. Luckily Lisa did. "I won't tell anyone we work with Dean if you don't want me to. Though I don't think any of them would have a problem with it you know. You've proven you're good at your job…" she didn't really know what to say after that so they sat there in silence. Lisa was just about to get out of the car when Dean turned to her.

"Thanks Lisa. You're great you know that? And one day you'll find your man." Dean replied smiling a sincere smile at her and leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Lisa returned the kiss and whispered into his ear "you too." Before exiting the car and making her way to her front door with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well good morning/afternoon/evening/night/day (think I've covered them all). I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Anyway I would like to thank Madnerdwithabox, nerdchick394, lindsayd16, rainystv, Mummabro and CastiellaWincester94 for there wonderful reviews as well as thank all you guys who have favoured and followed this story since my last update. Really I love you all.**  
**So anyway on with the show, me thinks it time for some 'the day after the night before'.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam walked up the precincts steps the next morning. He had no clients until later so he had decided to drop in on his brother and find out how the date went. Approaching his brothers desk he noticed Deans slightly slummed shoulders. Crap, this did not bode well he thought.  
"Hey Dean." he said cheerfully at his brother.  
Dean jumped when he heard Sam's voice. Damn he had to start concentrating more on who was coming through the door and less on the pair of blue eyes he saw every time he closed his eyes he thought as he put on his fake smile for his brother.  
"Hey Sammy." he said just to get his brother to make a bitchface at him and hopefully get him to forget he'd had a date the night before. (do you really think that's going to work Dean? Cos I don't.)  
"So how was the date last night?" Sam asked ignoring his brother calling him Sammy and leaning against his desk watching Dean closely.  
"It was okay." Dean replied not looking at his brother and pulling the report he had on his desk towards him.  
"Just okay?" Sam asked. He needed more than that. If it hadn't gone well, as seemed to be the case he needed to know why so he could report back to The Queen and she could do better next time.  
"Yeah you know okay. Look I've got a lot of work to do so..." Dean replied trying to get rid of his brother.  
Sam just frowned. Dean wasn't going to talk about this at work he realised so he nodded and said "Fine. How about a drink after work?"  
"yeah sure Sammy. See you then." Dean replied with his fake smile firmly in place.  
It was the smile that worried Sam so much. He could read his brother like a book (really?) and he knew something was up with him and he didn't like it. No one hurt Dean. With that thought and a frown he left Dean. It was because of the smile that he did what he did next (at least that's what he told himself, he was doing for Dean), because it was completely out of character for him.

* * *

Sam was walking towards the stairs of the precinct when he saw a beautiful, athletic, dark haired woman who fitted the description of Lisa that he had got from both Garth and The Queen to a tee.  
"Lisa." he shouted walking faster down the corridor towards the woman who had stopped and turned round.  
Lisa had been walking down the corridor to go sort out some paperwork when she heard her name being called. Turning she saw a tall man with long brown hair who looked vaguely familiar walk towards her so she smiled and said "Hi." when he reached her.  
"Hi. I'm Sam Winchester, Dean's brother." Sam said waiting for recognition from Lisa. Before he continued.  
Lisa looked at the man in front of her and wondered cautiously what he wanted. She had already told Dean she wasn't going to say anything, was Sam here to make sure she kept her word? (Not quite?)  
Sam saw a wariness cross her face and decided to bite the bullet. He didn't want to scare the woman after all. "Hey its nothing bad, just Dean told me about last night." Sam said hoping that the woman in front of him would let him know what happened so he could fix it for his brother. ( I have a feeling you are going to get more than you bargained for Sammy my love.)  
"Oh." was all Lisa could think to say to that, I mean what did this guy want?  
"I was just wondering how you felt about it." Sam said with a smile firmly in place on his face.  
Lisa couldn't believe Dean's brother was asking her that here, but taking a quick look around and making sure they were alone she turned to him and shrugged. "Honestly? I think your brother should just come out and tell everyone the truth. No one here is going to treat him differently just because he's gay." with that she stepped away from Sam and said. "look I have to go file this paper work. It was good to met you Sam."  
And Sam on autopilot just smiled at her and said. "Yeah you to. Bye Lisa." Then turned to carry on making his way out of the precinct.  
When Sam registered Lisa's words his first thought was _Dean isn't gay_. Once he had said goodbye to Lisa and reached the top of the staircase that statement had changed to the question_ Dean isn't gay?_ As memories and observation started to trickle into his mind. At the bottom of the staircase by the doors to the outside world the question had changed once more to_ is Dean gay?_ As more and more things that he had seen but never really thought about crowded into his mind. Finally once he reached the bottom of the steps to the precinct he stopped short as the question was no longer a question but a statement._ Dean is gay_. With that came the realisation that all the things he had shrugged off or just brushed away about his brother now made perfect sense. It all fit. Dean was gay...and he had never told him. That hurt more that he cared to admit, he had always told Dean everything. With that thought Sam was going to turn round and confront his brother right her and now but luckily he stopped himself. (very lucky Sammy. Don't think that would have gone down to well.) He may not know his brother as well as he thought he had but he did know two things for certain: 1) Dean Winchester would never speak to him again if he brought up the subject of his sexuality in front of his colleges. And 2) Dean Winchester would never talk to his brother about said sexuality unless he was completely wasted and they were alone.  
With that thought he pulled out his phone while walking to work to ask Jess if she could possibly go out this evening so he and Dean could have the house to themselves as they needed to talk. And Jess being the lovely wife she was agreed happily. She would never do anything to get in-between her husband and his brother. In fact she offered to stock up on beer and whiskey without mentioning that fact that she knew if Sam was to get Dean to talk he would have to get him drunk first. (good for you Jess.)  
With that done Sam sent of a text to his brother asking him to come round his place tonight instead of going out. Once it was sent his fingers hovered over the phone trying to decided if he should email The Queen of Moondoor but he decided against it. He had assumed Dean was straight last time, this time he was going to wait for confirmation from his brother before doing anything. (What a good plan, Sam. I hope.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Me again. Time to see how the over side feel now don't you think? The day after the night before take 2.**

**Discalimer: I still own nothing but my mind.**

* * *

Gabriel had been up since sunrise baking and now all he wanted to do was go round to see how Castiel's date had gone the night before but he couldn't. He was stuck serving bloody customers' coffee and pastries. As the morning wore on he got increasingly frustrated and when Kevin showed for his shift at 2 in the afternoon Gabriel was out the door without even saying bye, or hi to his little helper. And Kevin just raised his eyebrows at the guy. Gabriel had been acting strange all week, he would wonder what was going on but as it didn't seem to effect him, he decided to stay well out-of-the-way. (good plan Kev.)

Gabriel burst through the door of Angel Books only to be confronted by Becky.

"Hello Gabriel." she shouted and Gabriel winced. He hadn't been prepared for that, he much prefered Charlie even if he knew she was only there to help set Castiel up.

"Hi Becky. Cassie around?" He asked cautiously from the doorway.

"I'm right behind you Gabriel." his brothers voice said making him jump. Castiel smiled at that, he found it quite amusing, especially coupled with how deranged his brother currently looked, his hair all over the place and flour on his face. "So what can I do for you? Or are you here just to block my doorway?" Castiel asked with a raise of his eyebrow at Gabriel.

"What? No" Gabriel replied moving into the store. "I was just wondering how your date went is all." he finished keeping a wariy eye on Becky.

"Fine." Castiel replied as he made his way over to the counter and turned to Becky. "You can go now if you wish."

"Thanks Castiel, I'll see you tomorrow." she screamed as she walked out the door.

Castiel turned to Gabriel wondering why he was still there, he had answered his question hadn't he? (No not really Cassie.)

"What is it Gabriel?" he finally asked in exasperation at his brother.

"Fine? That's all you've got to say?" Gabriel couldn't believe Cassie sometimes.

"Yes. Now-" Castiel started to say but was interrupted by his brother.

"no Cassie. I want details." Gabriel snapped crossing his arms. How could he know if he had found his brother the perfect man if he wouldn't talk to him about it? (Good question. Problem is I doubt Castiel will talk about his perfect man.)

"Such as?" Castiel asked calmly, realising that Gabriel wasn't going to leave until he gave him something. Fine he would give him something, but he would not mention Dean. At all. (See told you.)

"Where did you go? What did you talk about? Did you share a goodnight kiss?" Gabriel reeled off in answer to his brothers question.

"La Ceasars, I don't remember and no." Castiel replies came just as quickly as Gabriel had asked them questions.

"how can you not remember what you talked about?" Gabriel asked in shock. Cassie had been on a date with a perfectly nice man yet he couldn't remember what they discussed? That did not bode well for his and Balthazar's future. (that's cos they have no future Gabriel. Sorry.)

"I was...distracted." Castiel replied suddenly finding himself fascinated with the idea of putting away the new books.

"By what?" Gabriel asked watching his brother work. When Castiel hadn't responded for about 2 minutes he said "or was it more a case of by who?"

"that's enough Gabriel. Please stay out of my life from now on." Castiel snapped and turned away to do his work and no matter what Gabriel did he refused to talk to him.

Gabriel finally gave up and made his way back to his apartment and lay down on the couch thinking. His brother was acting weird, well weirder than normal at any rate he corrected, what had happened on his date? And what was he going to do about it now? It was then that he remembered what had happened in the suit store yesterday. With that thought he pulled his phone to him and sent of a quick email. (Yes you remembered to tell Charlie. Well done Gabriel, have a sweet.)

* * *

Charlie was sitting in her throne going through all the paper work she had been neglecting since she took on Castiel and Deans case's. But it was worth it, she was having great fun. Just then her email went. Looking she saw that it was an email from Balthazar.

_Dear Queen,_

_Well I hate to be the barer of bad news but the date with Castiel did not go well. He was a great man but it seemed that his interest lay else where. I await your next suggestion._

_Your humble servant _

_Balthazar_

What an earth does that mean? She thought. His interests lay else where? Where did they lay? She was just thinking these things when her email sounded again, opening it she saw it was from Gabriel.

_Hey Queenie,_

_Well the date was a bust. Not that Cassie dear will talk to me about it, all I got was that he didn't remember what they talked about because he was distracted. No idea by who but it reminded me of something that happened yesterday when we were shopping. Cassie go distracted then to. No idea who the guy was only that he had short dirty blond hair, was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans and he had a police badge and gun. Not sure if you could find him or if he would be interested but thought I'd let you know._

_Your lovely local baker_

_Gabriel_

At that Charlie sat back and thought. To her knowledge there was only one person that Gabriel's description could fit, and he was also on a date to the same restaurant as Castiel last night.

So little Cassie had a thing for Deanie, and she would put money on the fact that the thing was reciprocated. Hmm, the question now was how to get them together. She also needed to communicate with Sam. Maybe subtly suggest that Dean might not want the perfect woman but rather the perfect man. But how to word that email? She thought as she sat there. She then leaned forwards and started to type.

* * *

Sam was at his desk when the email came through. He was tempted to just ignore it but he couldn't so he opened it to read.

_Dear Sam,_

_I was wondering if you knew how Deans date went last evening? Because if it did not work out then I think I may have found the perfect person for your brother. They are very different but I believe they would compliment each other perfectly. If you could let me know asap then I can arrange for them to meet._

_Her Sovereign_

_The Queen of Moondoor_

Sam sat and looked at the email. He should reply that the date went bad but he didn't want The Queen settling Dean up with another woman. No he would email her once he had talked to Dean. And with that decided he closed down the email account and went back to work.

And Charlie sat there stewing that Sam didn't reply. She seriously wanted to know what was going on with the Winchester guy's. (Don't we all my dear. Don't we all.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Mummabro and Madnerdwithabox for their wonderful reviews. I love you guys.**

**Right I think it's time to have a drink with Sam and Dean don't you agree?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam had a plan. He was going to make sure that Dean drank more than him by swapping there drinks around when Dean had finished half his beer and Sam had barely touched his. This way Dean would drink 3 times more than Sam and he should be able to get him to talk. With that in mind he got everything sorted for the evening then sat and waited for Dean to arrive, hoping he didn't chicken out on him.

* * *

Dean arrived at Sam's house with a heavy heart. He knew full well that the reason Sam had suggested they stay at his is so they could 'talk'. And Dean really didn't like talking. His motto in life was no chick-flick moments. But he knew Sam, and if he didn't so it now then he would hound him until he did. Like removing a band aid it was best to get over with fast and in one go. With this cheery thought he got out of his car and made his way to Sam's front door.

* * *

The Winchester brothers sat around talking of nothing important drinking their beer, though Dean did find it quite amusing that Sam kept switching them so he would drink more. Of course as soon as Sam's back was turned he'd switch them back. He had no idea any more how much either of them had drunk but he was pleasantly drunk and he believed Sam was too.

Sam was starting to fell drunk which by his calculation meant Dean should be drunk enough to answer his questions. With that thought he waited for the next lull in conversation and then bluntly asked "Why didn't you tell me you're gay Dean?"

Dean was taking a sip of his drink when Sam asked that question causing him to almost spit his drink across the room in shock, he did manage to keep his mouth shut but that didn't stop beer going up his nose. Which was not were beer should ever be he decided. Looking over at Sam, hoping he had forgotten what he had asked he realised that that wasn't going to happen any time soon. (Du!)

"What? I'm not gay?" He tried to say in a shocked voice.

"Don't lie to me Dean." Sam replied crossly. He was fed up with his brothers lies.

Dean was about to deny it again and tell Sam to shut it when a vision of bright blue eyes swam before him. He closed his eyes and thought. He wanted someone to talk to about Cas, and he couldn't talk to Bobby. It wasn't one of those things you discussed with a parent in his opinion. But He could talk to Sam. He could tell him about the man he couldn't get out of his mind no matter how hard he tried.

With that thought he took a deep breath and with his eyes still closed he whispered the words he had never said out loud. "I'm not gay Sammy. I'm bisexual." He paused and then decided if he was talking he might as well say it all. "With a tendency more towards men than women."

Sam was shocked that Dean had actually admitted it, of course that had been his plan but he hadn't actually thought it would work. But now his brother was talking he was going to advantage of the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a quiet gentle voice, kind of like the one you'd use on a skittish animal.

"Didn't want to see the look in your eyes." Dean replied. When this was followed by silence he opened his eyes and turned to his brother, bracing himself for the disappointment that he would see there. But when he looked all he saw was Sammy. The same old Sammy who had looked at him the same way all his life, though if he looked closely he thought he saw a hint of pride in his brother's eyes. What the-? Why wasn't he disappointed?

"You're not disappointed with me Sammy?" He asked in a whisper not quite willing to believe it.

"Why would I be Dean? It makes no difference to me if you like men or women. All I want is you to be happy." Sam replied smiling at his brother. He couldn't work out why Dean would think he was disappointed.

"Yeah that's what dad said but I still saw it every time I looked at him." Dean finally spoke looking away from his brother but not really seeing the view in front of him.

"What? You mean dad knew?" Sam asked confused. If his dad had known why hadn't he?

"Of course Sam. So does Bobby." Dean replied wearily, he knew just what Sam was think and he knew he was going to have to explain. This is why he avoided chick-flick moments and talking.

"You told them but you didn't tell Me." Sam said slowly, he was upset that Dean didn't trust him when everyone else in the family knew but he didn't want to fight with Dean. He just wanted to understand.

"No!" Dean turned to his brother. "You're the only one I ever told." Sam still looked confused so Dean went on. "Dad found me and my...boyfriend on the couch when he came home early one day from work. He told Bobby." he shrugged and looked down at the carpet.

"Oh." Sam said as he processed this information. Then one thought popped out at him. "Wait, you've never told anyone?"

"No. Until now." Dean replied taking a drink as it sinks in that he finally admitted the truth to someone.

"Okay, umm, so you got a boyfriend or anything?" Sam asked jokingly, he wanted to know where Dean was at relationship wise now he knew the truth. (Your terrible Sam.)

Dean smiled at his brothers words and rolled his eyes. No matter what Sam wanted him to be in a relationship.

"No..." he replied not sure how to go about bringing up Cas. He really wasn't very good at this talking thing, that was more Sam's cup of tea.

"Okay. Do you like anyone?" Sam asked intrigued by his brother's silence. It seemed as if he had something to say but didn't know how to say it.

"Yeah, yeah I do Sammy." Dean sighed as he spoke looking down at the carpet again.

"So what's his name?" Sam asked sitting up. He was so happy that Dean liked someone, it didn't cross his mind that they wouldn't like him back. Who could not like Dean after all? (I agree with that sentiment Sam.)

"Cas." Dean replied smiling shyly and looking at his brother though his eyelashes.

"What's he like?" Sam asked sounding very similar to an excited school girl, though obviously more manly.

"An angel." Dean sighed as he saw in his minds eye Castiel's beauty.

"Come on Dean you've gotta give me more than that." Sam whined. He wanted to know everything. (Like I said very school girl like Samuel.)

"Fine. He has the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen, messy black hair and I have spoken exactly 41 words to him over the course of two conversations. Every time I see him my mind just stops working and I can't think of anything but staring into his eyes and I never know what to say it's...argh…" Dean said putting his hands through his hair and pulling gently. God he was such a girl sometimes.

Sam watched his brother and tried really hard to keep a straight face but failed miserably and ended up laughing at him.

"Not helping Sammy." Dean growled at him as he went red.

"Sorry... just...never...expected...to...see...you...acting like...a teenage girl." Sam managed to get out between laughter.

Dean just looked at his brother then picked up the big cushion on the couch and whacked him round the head with it. That soon silenced Sam as he had to get his own cushion and start hitting back. And that was the scene Jess walked back into. Her husband and brother-in-law having a pillow fight. She just looked at them and shook her head.

"Honey I'm home." She called causing Sam to stop and turn giving Dean the advantage. Dean pinned him down and sang.

I win. I win."

"No fair, I was distracted." Sam whined trying to push his brother off him.

"Well that's what you get for having wife." Dean said mimicking Sam's childish voice before continuing in his usual tone. "No offense Jess."

"None taken." Jess replied just standing there watching them.

"Yeah well bet I would have won if Cas had been the one walking through the door." Sam replied with a smug smile that kinda lost its effect as Dean was still pinning him down.

"Why would Cas be coming to your house bitch?" Dean asked.

"To see you jerk." Sam replied.

And jess just stood there wondering two things, when had her husband and his brother reverted to being children and who on earth Cas was. Oh well no doubt she would find out soon enough. (Now tomorrow is Saturday. to meet or not to meet? that is the question.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people. I would like to thank Mummabro for their review. I hope you like the next couple of chapters.**

**Anyway we all sitting comfortably? Then I will begin… Saturday part 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Saturday morning Castiel woke with a groan. He had been up to late the night before reading and now he just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. But he had to get to Bobby's. With that thought he turned to his alarm clock to see if he could have another 5 minutes. The numbers slowly came into focus and when they did he sat up with a start and a growled "shit." As he realised he was going to be late. Jumping out of bed he had a quick shower then grabbed the first set of clean clothes he could find put them on and ran out the door.

* * *

Sam woke Saturday morning feeling better than he expected. He lay there thinking, enjoying the warmth of Jess in his arms. He was glad now that he hadn't contacted The Queen of Moondoor about finding Dean a man. It seemed he had found one himself and therefore they didn't need her assistance anymore. With that assumption (what is it with all the assumptions in this story hmm?) he thought he should probably send her an email to that effect but he was too comfortable right now to get up and find his phone. He would email her later.

* * *

Dean woke feeling like he had been pulled from hell. After Sam and Jess had gone to bed the realisation of everything he had just told his brother had hit and he had turned to the whiskey, squinting at the bottle now he saw that 1/2 of it was gone. Crap. No wonder he felt like shit. Well it didn't really matter, all he was going to do today was go see Bobby. He should probably tell him that he had told Sam, not about Cas but about the other thing. His bisexuality. Even thinking it made him shudder, it wasn't a title he truly wanted to hold. (Labels mean nothing Dean.)

* * *

Sam finally pulled himself from Jess' warmth and went to rouse his brother. Entering the livingroom the first thing he noticed was the smell of whiskey. He then looked to the couch and saw Dean with his hand over his eyes and a half empty bottle next to him. He just shook his head. It was now Dean dealt he knew, anything remotely emotional and Dean would reach for the bottle. It certainly wasn't healthy but it was Dean. With that thought he went and opened the curtains eliciting a groan from the body on the couch.

"Rise and shine." He said loudly. Dean's response was a groan though he did open his eyes and glare at his brother.

"Come on we need to get to Bobby's." Sam continued brightly smacking his brother's legs.

"Fine." Dean grumbled he knew he wasn't going to win this one.

An hour and bacon and eggs later Dean was driving up to Bobby's house feeling almost human. He luckily had some spare clothes at Sam's so he hadn't needed to go home and get changed. Dean still wasn't quite with it that morning which was why he missed the Lincoln Continental parked at the side of Bobby's house as he got out of the car.

Dean led the way into the house making his way to the study where Bobby was most likely to be with Sam following. As he walked Dean called out "hey Bobby. We've arrived."

But when he walked into the study he stopped short. For there in front of him wasn't Bobby but Castiel.

Castiel had heard Dean's call, it was a voice he would recognise anywhere, he had therefore got up from the floor he was sitting on and turned to the door just as Dean entered. And they just stood there looking at each, never saying a word.

Sam who had been following his brother was confused when he just stopped walking and looking over his head (see the advantages of being tall) he saw that there was a man who was defiantly not Bobby standing the room. Standing in the room and staring at his brother, who was staring right back. Hmm the man in the room was staring at Dean with very blue eyes and he had messy black hair. Could this be the mysterious Cas? And if so what was he doing at Bobby's? Well only one way to find out.

"Hi Cas?" Sam said pushing his brother aside so Cas could see him too, not that he was looking but still.

Castiel raised his eyebrows at the name Sam called him by, the only other person to use that name was the green eyed man standing in front of him. It seemed Dean realised this at the same time as he flushed red and broke eye contact looking at the floor as if it was the most exquisite painting ever. Castiel found this rather amusing.

"Hello Sam." Castiel finally said looking at the other man and deducing he was Dean's brother.

"Uh hi." Sam replied rather taken aback that this man knew his name. In the time it took him to collect his thoughts and find something else to say Dean had raised his eyes and the two men had gone back to their staring. Sam just stood there and looked between the two. It was fascinating really that they both seemed to have forgotten he was even there, it was also creepy and getting uncomfortable. With that thought he coughed to gain there attention again.

"So Cas. What you doing here?" He asked the most obvious question.

"I am appraising Bobby's books for him." Castiel replied, trying very hard to keep his eyes from Dean.

Sam turned to his brother expecting him to say something, he felt he was floundering a bit in the conversation stakes with Cas but when he looked at Dean all he did was open and close his mouth no words coming out. Sam couldn't believe it. His brother was actually speechless just being in this guy's presence oh god that was priceless. With that thought he grabbed Dean's arm and said to Cas over his shoulder. "Well we'll let you get back to it. See you later Cas." And with that he dragged his brother back outside, trying really hard not to laugh.

Once they were out of earshot of the study Sam couldn't hold it any longer he had to stop and laugh. In fact he was laughing so hard he was crying. Dean just stood there and scowled at him. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't expected Cas to be here and he was hung-over. What did Sam expect him to do? Go in and kiss the guy or something? Now there was an idea, and with that Deans thought drifted to wondering what Cas lips would feel like on his own. He was shaken from his fantasies by his brother.

"Wow Dean. You really have it bad don't you." Sam said smiling at him.

"Shut up. Let's go find Bobby." Dean growled, not going red at the thought of Sam having any inkling of what he had just been thinking. (Of course not Dean.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Last update for the day my loves. A quick thanks to nerdchick394 for the awesome review. **

**So here we go Saturday part 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

They found Bobby out back tinkering with one of the old cars.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said, but before the man could reply he continued. "So see you've got someone to appraise your books for you."

"Yeah." Was all Bobby said in reply though he did cut a look to Dean, wondering what sort of impression Castiel had made on him.

"So where did you find him?" Sam asked cos he really wanted to know now.

"He owns Angel Books in town." Bobby replied, still looking at Dean. He seemed a bit off to him.

"Well there you go Dean. I think you could do with some books, why don't you ask him to recommend some, maybe over a drink. That is if you can manage to talk next time." Sam said laughing as his brother just glowered at him.

Bobby looked back and forth between the two confused about what was going on. As far as he knew Sam didn't know about Dean so why-?

This train of thought was interrupted by Dean answering the unasked question. "He knows, I told him last night."

This got a reaction from Bobby. What had happened that had made Dean tell Sam? Dean just looked at him and knew what he wanted to know but he really didn't want to tell right now so all he said was "long story."

Sam realising his brother didn't want Bobby to know about his feelings for Cas decided to respect that. And it wasn't because now he knew a secret that Bobby didn't. Honest. (Hmm you sure Sammy?) So he decided to change the subject and started discussing the car Bobby was working on while Dean just sighed in relief and sent a silent thank you to his brother.

* * *

After they had been there for about an hour Dean decided he needed coffee and headed inside to make some nodding as the others asked for cups as well. He made the coffee and filled four cups, well he couldn't just make it for him, Sam and Bobby could he? It's only polite to make a cup for Cas as well. With that thought he carried the precious cup into the study to find Castiel sitting on the floor surrounded by books. Dean was determined to actually talk this time.

"Hey Cas. I…umm made you some coffee." He said lamely and could have kicked himself for sounding so…well so. (Yeah okay Dean I think we understand. I hope we do.)

"Hello Dean. Thank you, coffee would be wonderful." Castiel replied looking up at Dean and smiling. It was the first time Dean had seen that smile and he found himself yet again struck dumb by the man in front of him.

"So. You've talked to Sam about me." Castiel said. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Don't know what you mean." Dean managed to get out though he was pretty sure his throat was closing.

"Well he called me Cas not Castiel. You are the only person to do that." Castiel replied tilting his head at him.

"Oh, umm sorry, I won't call you it again." Dean replied rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment about being caught out.

"I didn't say I didn't like it Dean." Castiel replied with a smirk as he watched the man in front of him blush. It was quite entertaining really, plus he looked really cute when he went all red. But that was beside the point. Castiel wanted to know why on earth Dean Winchester was talking to his brother about him. Unless it involved Bobby? Or Charlie? Yes that made sense he was no doubt talking about one of them and his name came up. Nothing special. After all this guy was straight. Maybe he had a problem with gay men? (Defiantly not!) Was that why he was so embarrassed about being alone with him? (No!) He should probably give the guy a break and let him see that not all gay men want to drag him to their bed. Even if the thought of Dean Winchester in his bed was Castiel's idea of heaven. (Hell yeah.)

"Thank you for the coffee Dean, I should probably get back to work now." Castiel finally spoke into the silence. He didn't want to think that Dean was embarrassed around him because of his sexuality (No so not true. Cas, he likes you. A lot.)

Dean looked at the guy in front of him and he heard the dismissal when he had spoken. It looked like Cas wasn't interested in him then. Which was good right? Wasn't that what he wanted? His live to stay the same? Though he had thought that now he'd told Sam…but it didn't matter Cas wasn't interested he needed to stop staring and leave him to his work.

"Umm yeah okay. I'll see you around then Cas." And with that Dean walked back to the kitchen picking up the other three cups and heading outside, not mentioning his conversation with Cas.

* * *

Sam noticed something was wrong as soon as Dean came back with the coffee but he couldn't ask about it until they were making their way home.

"Okay Dean out with it." he said into the silence.

"Out with what?" Dean tried very hard for nonchalance, though he failed miserably.

"Whatever it is that's eating up at you. Spill." Sam replied not giving an inch.

Dean sighed, he really did want to tell someone and Sammy seemed to have become that someone. "Cas' isn't interested." He finally murmured.

Sam just sat there in shock. Surely Dean was joking right? The looks those two where giving each other could have stripped them both naked. At that thought Sam cringed, he really didn't want to think about his brother naked thank you. "You're joking right? That guy is crazy for you Dean." Sam finally said when he realised Dean was being serious.

"No Sammy he's not. You should have seen him when I took him coffee. He just dismissed me. It's pointless." Dean replied despondent.

Sam just sat there with his, mouth open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and he had no idea of what to do to change it. With that thought his mind went to the only dating guru he knew. It seemed he was going to need The Queen of Moondoor services a while longer after all. That night he sent the email.

* * *

And Charlie who had started contemplating making targets out off pictures of Sam Winchester face almost fell off her throne when her phone went, and when she read the message she actually squealed. It read thus.

_Dear Queen of Moondoor,_

_I apologise for my lack of contact but yesterday I Discovered that my brother is actually bisexual and has feeling for a man named Cas. All I know about him is he owns Angel Books and he is appraising our friend Bobby's books. The problem is Dean doesn't belief he likes him and I don't know how to change his mind or get them together as I would put money on the fact that Cas feels the same as Dean. Please I beg you. I need your help, my brothers future happiness depends on it._

_Yours sincerely _

_Sam_

Once she had read it a second time Charlie sat back and rubbed her hands together. Oh boys this was going to be soooo much fun. She thought smiling wickedly. (Oh hell yeah Charlie. You go get 'em girl.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my little honeybuns. How are you? I am very well thank you for asking. Anywho, I would like to first apologise for the lack of updates this week but you know live occasionally happens and I wanted to get one of my other stories finished so I could concentrate more on the rest. Second I would like to thank KnightAngel13, Loki94, nerdchick394, JustMySunk, Madnerdwithabox, Mummabro, lovely(Guest), EmmaGraceWinchester and CastiellaWinchester94 for your awesome reviews, glad your all liking it. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured this since my last update. **

**Anyway enough of my rambling here's the next chapter, hmm, wonder what Charlie has planned today…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was now Monday morning and Charlie had spent Sunday plotting and planning, or more accurately planning to plot. She knew that Dean was interested in Castiel from Sam, what she didn't know with a 100% certainly was whether Castiel returned those feelings. (He so does.) With this thought she had come up with a devious plan so she could observe how Dean and Castiel interacted with each other.

With this plan in hand, and her note pad (which is very important), she made her way to the precinct Monday morning to shadow detective Dean Winchester.

Now most people would think that Charlie would be bored shadowing a cop as that most defiantly wasn't her job, but she found it rather enlightening. You never knew when a knowledge of police produce may come in handy, especially considering her extracurricular activities as if were. (Yeah I bet.)

Anyway with these thoughts she had got herself a note pad in which she wrote down all useful police information for her 'book'. And this note pad was to be the crux of her plan. (See said it was important.)

After her morning spent at the station with Dean she made her way to Angel Books to start her shift for Castiel. As always when she arrived he told her the few things she needed to know and then went to the office to do paper work, though she had often caught him reading or on one or two occasions sleeping, rather than doing paper work. It seemed he was rather allergic to the stuff. (Aren't we all?)

Anyway once Castiel had left she pulled out her phone and rang Dean.

"Detective Winchester." Came Dean's voice down the line, sounding annoyed at the interruption.

"Hey Dean, its Charlie." She said wondering what he would say to that considering he had spent the morning glaring at her for no reason she could think of.

"And?" Dean replied, what they hell did she want now?

"Well I left my note pad on your desk and I really want to write that chapter tonight so I was wondering if you could get someone to bring it down to me at Angel Books?" Charlie said sweetly.

Dean who had been half listening to her was about to tell her to get the thing herself when he registered where she wanted it taken. Okay so Cas wasn't interested, but maybe if he got to know the guy he could change his mind? It was a long shot but Dean hadn't been able to get the image of Cas wearing faded jeans and a sloppy jumper out of his head all weekend. He looked hotter in that than he did in the suit he was wearing on his date. The reminder of Cas' date gave him pause. Cas wasn't interested in him.

He was determined to refuse Charlie's request which was why he was quite shocked to hear himself say "fine I'll get someone bring it to you." Before he hung up. He was even more shocked that he grabbed the note pad, aiming to give it to a junior to deliver (honest) and instead turned to Garth to say "Just got to drop this to Charlie. Cover for me."

With that he made his way out the door, pretty sure that his mouth and body had lost their connection to his brain somewhere in the last five minutes. (Yeah.)

* * *

Charlie smiled as Dean hung up. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist coming himself and luckily she had had the forethought to hack his GPS and therefore knew his exact location at all times. (I did say mad computer skills right?) So she sat at the counter watching the blimp that was Dean head closer and closer to the store.

Once he was round the corner she set the next part of her plan into action by sliding of the stool and going to the office.

"Castiel." she said sweetly Causing Castiel to look up from the book he wasn't really reading honest. (We believe you.)

"Yes Charlie?" he asked. She didn't really interrupt him often so it must be something important. (It so is.)

"I need to go to the ladies room. Can you cover the shop?" she asked with a smile, while smirking inside.

"Of course." Castiel replied standing and making his way to the counter just as the bell above the door rang announcing they had a customer.

* * *

Dean couldn't believe he was doing this. It was crazy. But those thoughts didn't stop him from pulling the impala up in front of Angel Books and checking his reflection in the mirror before he got out. Cas wasn't interested in him he kept repeating to himself as he walked to the door of the shop. Reminding himself that Charlie was working so it was unlikely that Cas was there too.

With that thought he relaxed and opened the door only to encounter two perfect blue eyes staring right at him.

* * *

Castiel couldn't believe, Dean Winchester was in his store, why? And what were the chances that Charlie would ask him to cover at the exact moment Dean walking through the door? (Slim to none.) But did it really matter? Dean Winchester was here. He could ask for nothing more. Well that wasn't exactly true he could ask that the man reciprocated his feeling (he does) but still at least he got to see him. Though with that thought he wished he had chosen something sexier to way to work that a thick cable knit jumper.

Dean stood in the doorway and looked at the man he had been dreaming about. He looked as good as he had done on Saturday and he couldn't think of a word to say. Again. (Hmm, we might need to work on you lack of communication skills when it comes to Cas. I thought he was the socially inept one?)

"Hello Dean." Castiel finally managed to say causing the green eyed man to move from where he was standing hold the door as if it was keeping him upright.

"Hi Cas." Dean replied as he carefully made his way to the counter not wanting to do anything stupid like fall over his own feet.

"What can I do for you?" Castiel asked breathlessly as Dean got to the counter and just stared at him.

"Um, Charlie-" Dean started but Castiel interrupted him. Of course he was here to see Charlie. She was a woman after all and he most certainly was not.

"She is in the bathroom but will be back momentarily." Castiel replied not looking into Deans eyes and busying himself with stacking the books on the counter that didn't need to be stacked.

Dean watched the man stop eye contact and he wanted it back. Bad. It was for this reason and this reason alone he said what he did next, or more to the point the way he said it. "No, she left her note pad at the station. Asked me to drop it off." He rushed to say with a slight begging tone to his voice.

At that Castiel looked to Dean's hand where he held the note pad out to him. Castiel slowly raised his own hand taking the pad so that their hands brushed together causing a surge of electricity to travel through them both. He raised his eyes to the other man, neither able to breath let alone speak as their hands still touched.

* * *

Charlie who was hiding round the corner looked back and fore between them like she was watching a tennis match. Yep Castiel definitely had a thing for Dean she realised, she then smiled wickedly before coming out and interrupting them, she was sure if she hadn't they would have stayed like that forever. (So true.)

"Dean." She said with a smile, pretending to ignore the fact that he was practically hold hands with Castiel.

"Hey Charlie." Dean responded uncomfortably letting go of the pad and any connection he had with Cas as soon as he heard her voice. "Just brought in your note pad." He continued not looking at the other man's eyes.

Castiel sighed as Dean released the pad and he lost the contact, he was further disheartened by the fact that Dean wouldn't look him in the eye while Charlie was there. Yes he guessed was right, Dean had a thing for Charlie. (No, no, no.)

Charlie watched Cas' face fall and wondered what that was all about. But before she could put a plan into action to get the two together Dean spoke. "Well I best be going." And with that and a wave he left the store as if his pants were on fire, and Castiel just turned and made his way back to the office with slumped shoulders.

What the hell? Charlie thought. She was going to need help with this one. With that thought she pulled out her phone sending two identical emails with a subject line that read: Project Destiel, first meeting.

And Sam and Gabriel both receiving the emails both wondered what the hell Destiel was.

(We know, we know.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my angels. So I would like to thank rainystv, nerdchick394 and Mummabro for the reviews. Lovely as always. I would also like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed this story since the last update. You guys are awesome.**

**Anyway let's get back to business shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

Charlie had arranged the meeting of the Destiel shippers in the one place that neither Dean nor Castiel was likely to go. Namely Gabriel's bakery. And so As soon as her shift finished at angel books she made her way there to find Gabriel lolling on the counter and a tall man with long brown hair pretending to peruse the produce.

"Sam?" she asked as she walked up to the tall man making him turn on a sixpence.

"Hi. Umm, Queen?" Sam said not sure how to address her.

"My names Charlie and I'm the Queen of Moondoor's agent." She said holding out her hand and smiling at the man.

"Charlie, what's Destiel?" Gabriel asked seeing her arrive and coming round the counter.

"Dean and Castiel of course." Charlie replied with a roll of her eyes wasn't that obvious.

"Who's Dean?" Gabriel asked intrigued as at the same time Sam asked "who's Castiel?" and Charlie just signed.

"Dean is the man from the suit store your brother was ogling and Castiel is Cas." She replied to them both putting her bag down on the counter.

"Oh. Why not Casdean then?" Sam asked.

"Because it's Destiel." Charlie replied getting frustrated. Gabriel just watched her smiling this was entertaining, though he did have to wonder what the tall guy had to do with this Dean. He remembered he was at the store with him but that was about it.

"Okay let's start with introductions. Gabriel Novak, Sam Winchester. Your brothers have major crushes on each other but don't seem to be do anything on their own about it. Hence why I'm here." Charlie continued as if the rest of the discussion had never taken place. She needed to get this meeting back on track. Time was a wasting and all that. (So true Charlie.)

"So what we going to do about that?" Gabriel asked and Sam nodded his agreement at the question.

"Well I think we should get them to meet up casually so there's no stress and they can chat. You guys will be there as well of course." Charlie said thinking that if Castiel and Dean spent more time together they would surely see what everyone else could when they looked at them. (You'd think so wouldn't you?)

"Umm, one problem with that. Dean doesn't seem to be able to actually talk to Cas." Sam mentioned, it was a good idea in theory but that was a bit of a stumbling block in his mind. (You're telling me Sammy. It really is, isn't it?)

"Well what would change that?" Charlie asked in exasperation. Did she have to have all the ideas here? (Probably.)

"The only thing that will loosen Dean's tongue is drinking, and lots of it." Sam replied running a hand through his hair as he thought.

"Great then we'll get them to meet at a bar." Charlie said happily. It was the perfect place.

"Yeah well he kinda gets flirty when drunk too." Sam warned her. He didn't trust his brother.

"All the better." Charlie replied with a smile. If Dean got flirty with Cas then that would work in their favour.

"Cassie just gets sassy." Gabriel added to the conversation smiling at his little rhyme.

"I love it. We'll have them together by the end of the night." Charlie squealed it was going to work so well. (Really? Are you completely sure of that Charlie?)

"So what we just go to the same bar and starting talking? I mean why we would do that?" Sam asked gesturing at himself and Gabriel. It wasn't like he could pretend to know the guy or anything.

"I'll be there too and I know both Dean and Castiel. I'll bring you all together. Trust me." Charlie replied smiling at Sam trying to put him at ease. This was what she did. If she couldn't get to guys who like each other talking in a bar then she might as well just give up now. (No don't do that, please.)

"Okay fine." Sam said reassured that she wasn't depending on Sam and Gabriel to do all the leg work here.

"So when and where?" Gabriel asked joining the conversation now that the giant seemed to have got all his concerns out the way.

"Well is tomorrow night to soon?" Charlie asked sweetly well aware of what the answer to that would be.

She was not disappointed when the both replied equally firmly "No."

"Excellent. Where do you guys normally go drinking with your brothers?" she asked. The meeting had to appear as casual as possible.

"First bar I find before he changes his mind." Gabriel replied candidly.

"The Roadhouse." Sam said at the same time. It was the only place he and Dean went regularly and his brother would think something was off if they went anywhere else.

"So we'll meet at The Roadhouse tomorrow evening at say 7.30?" Charlie said glad that she had got that arranged. It seemed that these two wouldn't be as difficult as she had first thought now they had got around all the confusions. (Really? That's akin to saying well that was easy before you've made a complete escape. A complete jinx Charlie.)

"Sounds fun, see you then Sammy-boy." Gabriel said to the long hair giant, he got the distinct impression that he wouldn't like it and he felt that winding this guy up could be great fun. (Gabriel, your already playing with Cassie isn't that enough? No? Well never mind then, carry on.)

"It's Sam not Sammy. And yes I'll see you both there." Sam replied giving Gabriel a bitchface before he left the bakery to head home and fill Jess in on the latest plans for his brother love life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my little petty partridges. (Don't ask, its safer not too.) Any road I would like to thank lovely(Guest), nerdchick394, CastiellaWinchester94, rainystv and Guest for their wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all you guy's who have followed and favoured this since my last update. As always your awesome.**

**I have been asked if I could give a time scale for my updates for this story but I'm afraid to say that I don't really have one. I kinda update when I get inspiration, though I do try to do it at least one a week I never know what day it will be as I have 3 other stories I'm writing to so it sort of depends on what mood I'm feeling like that day. So all I can say is the best way of making sure you get all the updates is to follow the story.**

**Anyway enough of my rambling lets get to Dean and Cas' shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean was sitting at his desk Tuesday morning despondently doodling on the pad in front of him. He was such a god damn idiot, he thought. His mind kept going back to the way he had behaved yesterday at the book store. He had seen Cas and he thought it had been going well, though it would probably have gone better if he could have thought of something witty to say to the other guy. But Cas didn't seem to mind that in fact Dean got the feeling that maybe Cas wasn't as uninterested in him as he thought he was. And the feeling he got surging through his body when there hands had met was like something he had never felt before. It had been amazing. But then Charlie had come back in and he had immediately defaulted to his manly straight guy routine. God damn it. How was he suppose to get this guy to like him if he couldn't even look at him when there were other people in the room. There was no way Cas would ever be interested in him now. (oh yes he would Dean-o.)  
He was pulled out of these thoughts by his phone going. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was Sam.

"Hey." he said answering the phone.

"Hey yourself. Look I was wondering if you wanted to go to The Roadhouse for a drink tonight?" Sam rushed to say. He was anxious to get his brother to agree.

"Why?" Dean asked. Sam never went out during the week, and there was definitely something off about his voice.

"Well I just thought...well you know we could..." Sam floundered, he really couldn't come up with a reason, but then did he really need a reason to for a drink with his brother? (No.)"I just thought it would be fun." He finally managed to get out.

"Okay, whatever you say Samantha." Dean replied sarcastically not believing Sam for a minute, but he could do with having a talk with his brother, hell did he really just think that? (Yes Dean you did.) Did he really want to talk? Damn he really was turning into a girl. But be that as it may he might as well go out with Sam. He could find out the real reason for their drink then. "Alright what time?"

And on the other end of the phone Sam let out the breath he was holding at Dean's agreement. He had manly ignored the Samantha comment as he didn't want Dean to refuse but now that he had agreed he could address that.

"Its Sam, not Samantha jerk and 7.30." he replied frostily to his brother Causing Dean to smirk down the phone. He could practically hear the bitchface.

"See you then bitch." he replied then hung up, felling a little bit lighter. Maybe Sam could help him change his default mode.

* * *

Castiel was reading at the counter trying to put Dean Winchester from his mind. It was not easy not with his chosen reading material. (Wonder why that is?) It was a book he had read many times before but he loved it. The characters where so real and the story was fantastic. It was his favourite in the series. He tried to concentrate on the characters and the plot and not on how he felt about Dean being interested in Charlie. He had thought for a moment yesterday that maybe he was wrong, and just maybe Dean could be interested in him. (He is, he is!) The feeling he got when they touched was amazing, it was like a spark of heat had radiated from his fingers over his whole body and boy did he want that feeling again. But then Charlie had come in and Dean wouldn't look at him any more. Though if he was interested in Charlie he would have thought that Dean would have stayed longer to talk to her. Maybe it was because he was there? Would he have stayed if he had left them to it? Should he have done? He knew academically he should encourage Charlie to be with Dean, she was a great friend, but inside Castiel didn't want her anywhere near him. He knew he was jealous, but why oh why couldn't' Dean like him? (He does! She shouts at her computer.) He shook these thoughts from his head and went back to his book when the bell above the door went. Looking up he saw his brother enter and decided that he didn't really need to talk to him and so he went back to his book.

Gabriel walked into the bookshop to find Castiel reading, no real surprise there. He made his way to the counter and started reading over his brothers shoulder to find out what it was about but it didn't really make sense to him, why was the book talking about a car? (good question.) At that he decided to interrupt his brother.

"What you reading Cassie?" he asked popping a lolly in his mouth.

"Swan Song." Castiel replied without looking up from the book. (That answers the car bit don't you think? And maybe why it really wasn't helping him keep his mind off of Dean. Just saying.)

"Okay, what's it about?" Gabriel asked trying to get his brother to talk to him so he could get him out that night for there drinks plan.

"Death and preventing the inevitable." Castiel replied turning the page.

"Cheery." Gabriel said rolling his eyes at his brother.

This comment caused Castiel to look up at him. "It is the last in Chuck's Supernatural series. Now was there anything that you wanted? Expect to irritate me at any rate." He finally said glaring at his brother.

"Yeah there was. I think we should go out tonight." Gabriel announced as if it was a huge treat for his brother.

"No." was all Castiel said in reply.

"Oh come on bro. I want to go to this really cool bar." Gabriel begged.

"No." Castiel replied more firmly, completely unmoved by his brother.

"But The Roadhouse is supposed to be the place to go." Gabriel whined. At the name of the bar Castiel stopped the automatic 'no' that was on his lips. The Roadhouse was the bar he had gone to with Bobby. The Roadhouse was the bar he knew Dean goes to, or at least had been too.

"The Roadhouse?" he asked just to confirm that it really was the place Gabriel wanted to go.

"Yep, that's what its called." Gabriel replied trying to keep his smile to himself. He had no idea why the name of the place gave Cassie pause but he would take anything he could get.

"Okay." Castiel said. It was possible that he would see Dean tonight if he went there. Not that the man would want to talk to Castiel but at least he could watch him, in a non stalker way of course. (Of course Cas.)

"great I'll pick you up at quarter past seven." Gabriel replied dancing with glee on the inside, that had been sooo easy. (Well yes. Mainly cos Cas wants to go hon.)

"fine I'll see you then." Castiel replied not really listening to his brother any more, which was why he missed Gabriel "Laters." and smirk as he left. No Castiel was already going through his wardrobe wondering what he could wear that was appropriate to the bar but actually looked good on.

(See you all later for a drink then yeah?)


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again my lovelies. Well hears the next bit, though I would first like to thank Mummabro for the review. Also this is quite jumpy as I have lots of different peoples points of view in it.  
**

**Right then lets get drinking...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Castiel got out of Gabriel's car and pulled at the collar of his blue shirt to make sure it hadn't got all twisted. He then scaned the parking lot hoping to see Dean's shiny black car but he could see nothing. His shoulders slumped in disappointment and all he really wanted to do was go back to his apartment and read his book, but he had told Gabriel he would come for a drink. He could always leave after one. (Never fear Cas, he will be here.)

Gabriel snagged a booth when they walked through the door through when he turned to Castiel it was to find he was no longer behind him. Looking round he saw that his brother was talking to an older man in a baseball cap and with a scruffy beard. Well he couldn't have that. Couldn't have this Dean walking in to see Cassie talking to the local drunk. With that thought he went over to extract him from the man's presence.

* * *

Castiel had walked through the door behind Gabriel and had seen Bobby sitting at the bar almost instantly, therefore ignoring his brother he had made his way over to the older man, in the hopes that he would mention if Dean would be coming in later. Not that Castiel would ask such a thing, but Bobby did seem to drop Dean's name into their conversations quite regularly. (Oh I wonder why?)

"Hello Bobby." Castiel said as he approached the man. Bobby turned when he heard the gravelly voice and smiled at the man in front of him.

"Hey Castiel." he replied.

"How have you been?" Castiel asked trying desperately to make small talk with the man and bring the conversation round to Dean.

"Yeah not bad. Yourself?" Bobby replied. He was intrigued about why Castiel had come to speak to him. It was obvious that he was with another man. A man who was heading there way not looking best pleased. Hmm, wonder who that is? He thought.

"I am well thank you." Castiel replied. He was just about to see if he could Casually mention Dean when Gabriel came up.

"Hey Cassie I got us a booth." he said not even acknowledging the man his brother was talking too and dragging Castiel away before he could ask about Dean, this maded Castiel narrow his eyes at him.

"Gabriel that was Bobby Singer, I am appraising his books." Castiel said in a voice that Gabriel knew meant he was extremely pissed off with him.

"Sorry but I didn't want to sit on my own." Gabriel replied lying through his teeth. Especially as it was at that point that Charlie walked through the door.

Charlie looked round and saw Gabriel and Castiel in a booth at the back of the bar. She pretended a surprised face and then went over to join them.

"Hello you two. Wasn't expecting to see you here." she said in an overly surprised voice causing Castiel to frown. What was going on here he wondered. (don't we all. Well not really but still.)

And Bobby sitting at his seat by the bar frowned as he watched what could only be the most atrocious bit of acting ever from the redhead who was now sitting down at Castiel's table. What was going on?

* * *

Dean and Sam arrived at The Roadhouse and made there way inside. The first person they spotted was Bobby and as such they made there way over to him to say hi.

Bobby watched them both closely, he was wondering how Dean would react to seeing Castiel in the bar. He still was firmly in the belief that they would be good for each other. (so true.) But looking at Sam he realised he was acting shifty, looking round the room with darting eyes. Seriously what was going on here tonight? (Do you really want to know Bobby? Cos it's rather convoluted.)

Dean and Sam both ordered a beer from Ellen and then Dean looked around the bar wondering where they could sit and not be overheard when he noticed a pair of strikingly gorgeous blue eyes staring right at him. Cas was here. With that thought Dean quickly turned his eyes back to the bar. He hadn't expected Cas to be here, what should he do now? With that thought he turned to Ellen and asked for a whiskey chaser. Discretely looking over at Cas' table once again he saw that Charlie was with him and closed his eyes before turning to Ellen to refine his order to a double. If he was going to go over there and talk to the guy then he would need all the Dutch courage he could get.

* * *

Sam saw Charlie and Gabriel over in the booth and was wondering how to get Dean over there when he saw his brother order a double whiskey only to down it as soon as Ellen handed it to him. He then turned to Bobby and said "see you later." before making his way purposefully over to the occupied table.

Dean was determined to give this a go. He could speak to the guy. With that thought he made his way over to the booth until he was standing next to the table on Cas' side.

"hey, Cas, Charlie, guy I don't know." he said while glaring daggers at the stranger who was sitting next to Cas. He looked vaguely familiar but that didn't matter. He was probably Cas' boyfriend or something. And boy did that thought ever hurt. He didn't want any else to have Cas, though he defiantly deserved better than him. (So not true Dean, you are wonderful.)

* * *

Castiel had watched Dean walk into the bar and his heart had leapt when their eyes had met, but then Dean turned away as if he meant nothing and he realised that it was pointless to even hope.

Then he had seen Dean make his way over to their table, he guessed it was because Charlie was sitting with him and Gabriel and when Dean stopped next to him he realised that it was the best advantage to see her. Dean said hello to him first but that was no doubt to make it seem more Casual and he was glaring daggers at Gabriel. Maybe he thought that Gabriel was his competition for Charlie? (No not quite. More like you, my love.) That would explain it. With that thought he spoke.

"Dean let me introduce my brother Gabriel. Gabriel this is detective Dean Winchester who Charlie shadows at the station." at this sentence Dean visibly relaxed, so not Cas' boyfriend, just his brother. "Hello Dean-o." Gabriel said smirking up at the man in front of him who so obviously had the hots for his brother.

"Hey Gabriel." Dean replied not really listening he was to busy staring at Cas now all the danger had pasted.

"Would you like to join us Dean? Sam you are welcome too." Castiel said removing his eyes from Dean to look at the man who had followed him to their table.

"Thanks that would be great. Wouldn't it Dean?" Sam asked jabbing his brother in the back to bring him back to the real world and away from the wonder of Cas' blue eyes.

"Um, yeah sure. Great plan." and with that Dean slid onto the bench next to Cas smiling at him as he shuffled up and Sam sat next to Charlie opposite them.

And Bobby just sat on his stool watching it all with Ellen finding it highly amusing.


	21. Chapter 21

**And now, drinking part two...**

* * *

Charlie took control of the conversation as soon as Dean and Sam sat down and she kept the talk rolling, though Dean was noticeably quiet and Castiel was less chatty than normal. Not that he talked much anyway, but Charlie, Gabriel and Sam held their own, asking the other two men questions to bring them into the conversation. It was after doing this for two hours that Charlie was starting to get fed-up. She thought Sam said that Dean would talk more when drinking but he had barley said a word. With a shake of her head she decided to go for broke and get Dean talking about the one thing she knew he couldn't say no to discussing, his car.

* * *

Dean was feeling pleasantly drunk having made sure that Ellen kept him supplied with beer and had managed to look Cas in the eyes even if Charlie was sitting opposite them, he had even managed a few words and now he was gearing himself up for a real conversation with the guy. Though what they would discuss was a complete mystery to him. But Dean would think of something he was sure.

Just when he was about to say something, though he had no idea what he heard Charlie speak.

"You drive a '67 Chevy Impala don't you?" She asked derailing Dean from his thoughts of talking to Cas.

"Um, yeah its black why?" He asked confused about why Charlie would ask about his car but before she could reply Cas spoke.

"You drive a black Impala?" He asked turning to look at Dean.

Dean gulped when those perfect blue eyes where once again turned to him but managed to reply. "Yeah why?"

"Oh, its just I was reading a book earlier about two brothers who drove one." Castiel replied looking down at his glass, embarrassed about his choice in reading material.

"not the Supernatural books?" Sam asked from across the table trying really hard not to laugh.

"Oh god no." Dean groaned when his brother said those words and he lowered his head to rest on the table. He really hoped that Cas hadn't read any of them they were so god damn embarrassing. (Do you really think he hasn't Dean?)

"Yes why?" Castiel asked confused buy Deans response. He thought they were rather good. (I bet you do.)

"Chuck's an old family friend. He based the two main characters on me and Dean." Sam explained not even bothering to hide his laughter now. Dean hated any reference to those books.

"Your the oldest brother." Castiel said in awe looking at Dean with wide eyes. Not that Dean could see it as he still had his head on the table wiling a hole would just swallow him up, now. He really didn't want Cas thinking that that was him. He was noting like that damn character, honest. (Really? Cos I'm thinking in some ways you may well be.)

"Right that's it I'm leaving to kill Chuck." he mumbled.

"Oh come on Dean, it's not like any of its real." Sam replied trying to get his brother to sit up. He was behaving like a kid. (well he is Dean.)

Dean just groaned at that statement and kept his head on the table. Castiel sat next to him watching him and decided he should try to make Dean feel better.

"I believe Chuck based the angel on me." Castiel started amiably enough causing Dean to raise his head and look at the other man. "At least that is what he says, though I don't see the similarities myself." Castiel finished smiling at Dean as if to say we're in this together.

"Oh I don't know Cas, you sure look like an angel to me." Dean replied with a wink and a flirtatious smile. (what can I say? He gets flirty when he's drunk.) he then turned away quickly not being able to quite believe what he had just done. Had he really just flirted with Cas? Oh my god, what the hell had possessed him to do that? Cas was never going to talk to him again now. (so not true Dean.)

Castiel blushed at this comment from Dean but he smiled at the man completely sure that Dean had only said it as a joke. (nooooooooo.) As such he said "and you truly are the righteous man Dean." with a smile causing Dean to look at him and once again there eyes meant and they sat there looking at each other in silence. But it wasn't a silence anyone felt the need to fill. It was comfortable.

With that Dean and Castiel started talking about various different topics from books to TV programs, Dean telling case stories and Cas discussing rare books. Charlie, Sam and Gabriel just sat back and watched convinced they had done it, got Cas and Dean together but by the end of the night neither Dean nor Castiel had made a move. In fact they were more likely to fall into the friends-zone than start a romantic relationship.

Charlie really couldn't see what the problem was with these two. Everyone could see they liked each other so why the hell couldn't they? That was the thing she really needed to find out.

(but that's a job for next time.)


	22. Chapter 22

**Good morning my shepherdess' and shepherds. The smile of a brand new day is upon us and Metallica is singing so we all know what that's means right? Any who I would like to thank rainystv, nerdchick394, lovely (guest), KnightAngel13 and Mummabro for the most excellent reviews. I would as like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed this story since my last update. I love ya all.**

**Anyway I think it's time for a bit of brotherly bonding don't you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Charlie sat in her throne with a frown marring her face. She had thought last night was a slam dunk but it came to nothing. She needed to know what was going on inside those boys' heads. (Don't we all?) With that she turned to her computer.

* * *

Gabriel was leaning on the counter of his bakery when he received the email. It read quite simply

_Gabriel,_

_You need to talk to your brother now. Find out what the hell his problem is._

_Queen of Moondoor._

Yeah tell me something I don't know, he thought while he read it. He had been trying to come up with a way to do just that all morning. The only approach he could think of was the direct one. Though whether that would work or not he really didn't know. (Only one way to find out.)

Later that afternoon when Kevin came in for his shift he found his boss with his coat on waiting for him.

"Right Kevin. I'm going out. Don't know how long I'll be but if I'm not back lock up would you?" and with that Gabriel left.

Kevin just stood there with his mouth open. First Gabriel had called him by name and then asked him to lock up? What was going on? Gabriel never got him to lock up. With a shake of his head he went to start work. He really didn't want to get involved. (Good choice Kev. So much safer.)

Gabriel practically bust through the doors of Angel Books having run all the way there. He really wanted to see Castiel to sort this out. Though he knew this had started out as a form of entertainment, watching his brother get chased by various men that the Queen of Moondoor set on him, the truth was now he had seen Cassie with Dean he just wanted the thick headed idiots to get together all ready. Cos he was pretty sure that Dean was the only guy in the world who could make his brother happy. And he wanted little Cassie to be happy. He deserved it.

* * *

Castiel had been standing at his counter staring into space thinking about the last evening. He had thought it had gone well. He hadn't embarrassed or scared Dean off with his gayness and he thought that maybe they could be friends. He'd like that, though he knew deep down he wanted so much more he knew that wasn't going to happen. Not with Dean being straight. He was also glad that Dean wasn't overtly flirty with Charlie last evening, he didn't think he could have stood to watch that. (Not something you will ever have to worry about Cassie.) When the door to his shop bust open he looked up with surprise to see Gabriel standing there looking slightly wild.

"Hey Cassie." Gabriel shouted the best he could when out of breath.

"Gabriel. Are you all right?" Castiel asked getting a bit worried about his brother.

"What? No I'm fine." Gabriel replied with a wave of his hand as he closed the door much more gently than he'd opened it.

"Very well. What do you want?" Castiel asked. He really would like to go back to his dreaming.

"Thought I'd come over. Discuss last night." Gabriel replied jumping up to sit on the counter.

Castiel just raised his eyebrows at his brother. What happened last night that was so important that Gabriel wanted to discuss it? Then his eyes went wide as a thought came to him. Did he make it obvious he was interested in Dean? (Umm, yeah.) Oh no what if Dean realised? He wouldn't want to be his friend if he thought he had a crush on him. (Don't worry Cas, Dean is a dumbass and completely missed it. Mores the pity.)

"What about last night?" He finally asked his brother cautiously.

"Well Dean-" Gabriel started but before he could continue Castiel cut him off.

"I do not want to discuss Dean Winchester Gabriel." He replied firmly picking up some books that needed to go on the shelf.

Gabriel watched his brother walk away seriously confused. What the hell? With that thought he got of the counter and followed Castiel.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he is of no interest to me." Castiel lied not looking at Gabriel.

"Oh please. Don't give me that bullshit Cassie. Tell me the truth." Gabriel said planting himself in the middle of the aisle they had walked down so Castiel couldn't get round him before he continued. "You like him. Don't tell me you don't I'm your brother and I'm not blind. So what is the real issue here?" He asked crossing his arms.

Castile looked at Gabriel and debated his options, he could try to push past him but he knew that would end with them fighting. And even if he did get past, Gabriel did not give up easily. His best option to get him to stop talking about Dean was to tell him the truth.

"The fact that I like him is immaterial, Dean is straight Gabriel." He snapped pushing past Gabriel back into the main area of the shop.

Gabriel was so shocked that he just stood there, Cassie thought Dean was straight? The same Dean who couldn't keep his eyes off of him for like a minute last night? What the-

With that Gabriel turned and marched back to Castiel grabbing his arm and turning him to face him.

"Dean Winchester is as straight as you are Cassie. He also has a major jonesing for you." He snapped trying to get it through his brother's thick skull. And here he had always thought that Cassie was the clever one out of the two of them.

"No he likes Charlie." Castiel replied adamantly.

"Charlie?!" Gabriel screeched, where in heavens name did Castiel get that freakin' idea from?

"Yes. He sat opposite her last night so he could-" but Gabriel cut him off with a wave of a hand.

"No Cassie. **He. Sat. next. To. You**." He said slowly, hoping to get it into his brother head.

"But..." Castiel started.

"No, no buts Cassie." Gabriel said grabbing both of his brother's arms and making him look him in the eye. "Dean Winchester is gay. And Dean Winchester likes you. A lot." He said completely seriously.

Castiel didn't know what to think. He had very rarely ever heard his brother's voice like that. So sure. But if that was true then-

At that point Castiel eyes widened and his jaw dropped open as everything slot into place in his mind. Dean liked him**. Dean freaking Winchester liked him.** He felt like shouting from the roof tops. But if that was the Case why hadn't he asked him out? Dean didn't give the impression of being the kind of guy who was backwards in coming forwards, so why hadn't he asked him? And why did he go all weird around Charlie? It didn't make sense.

Gabriel stood there and watched the realisation dawn on his brother's face and let out an inward sigh of relief. Finally Castiel was with the program. He had done his part. Next bit was up to Sammy boy. (It seriously is. Though think he might need some help.)

"Why?" Castiel finally turned to Gabriel to ask confusing his brother.

"Why what? Why does he like you? Beats me. Guy obviously has no taste." Gabriel replied smirking at Cassie. He done with being serious.

"No" Castiel replied hitting his brother on the arm before continuing quietly not looking into his brothers eyes as he asked. "Why doesn't he ask me out?"

"I don't know Cassie. But you could always ask him." Gabriel replied smiling at how awkward his brother was behaving

At that thought Castiel just looked at Gabriel with wide eyes. He could ask Dean out? Hell no, He thought terrified by the idea. (Oh well, at least he finally realised Dean-o likes him right?)

* * *

That night Charlie received an email from Gabriel.

_Hey Queenie,_

_Seemed little bro was under some crazy assumption that Dean-o was straight and liked Charlie. Think I've corrected him so hopefully it'll all go better next time._

_You favourite baker_

_Gabriel_

Having read it she smiled that Gabriel had managed to sort that out, though where Castiel got the impression that Dean liked her from was a complete mystery. Oh well, one down, one to go she thought as she waited anxiously for a reply from Sam Winchester.

(Looks like Gabriel has had some luck. Let's see how Sammy does shall we?)


	23. Chapter 23

**So then Sammer time. (I'm so sorry for those of you who get this. I apologize profusely.) Also this might be a little angsty, so be warned. I hope you like it though.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

* * *

Sam was at his desk where he was trying to work out what was going through his brother's mind when he got the email from the Queen. Reading it he just sighed. He knew he had to talk to Dean, but talking to Dean was not an easy thing to accomplish. With that thought he pulled out his phone and sent quick text to Dean asking him over for dinner and beer tonight. He would just have to get through to that thick headed idiot.

* * *

Dean was sitting at his desk thinking over the previous night. He thought it had gone better than any of his other meetings with Cas had. He felt that maybe they could be friends. I mean he and Cas got on really well, they liked the same stuff (yeah like each other for instance) and he thought they understood each other. He could be friends with the guy. Though he really wanted so much more, not that he thought that Cas did, or that he was single for that matter, but still. At least he hadn't been a dick when he was with him and Charlie was there. Okay he may not have flirted with the guy or anything but he was getting better. Though he was still worried about whether he could really go through with the idea of being with him. I mean he would have to tell everyone he was…and that just wasn't something he truly thought he could do. Even for Cas. It was hard enough saying the words to Sam, he couldn't imagine saying them to his friends from work. But he really wanted to be with Cas.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone going and Sam asking him round his place for dinner that night. Thinking about it Dean realised he had never got his 'talk' with his little brother. Maybe they could discuss it tonight? He didn't mind if Jess was there he knew Sam would have told her everything anyway. With these thoughts he send back a quick yes before he could change his mind and resolutely put any thoughts of Castiel Novak from his mind and concentrated on his work. Or at least he tried to, with limited success. (Yeah, I bet.)

* * *

Sam, Jess and Dean had had a nice dinner, talking about inconsequential things. Sam knew better than try to get between Dean and food. But now Sam and Dean were sitting having a beer in the livingroom and Jess had made herself scarce.

"So Dean. What's up?" Sam asked getting straight to the point.

"What's up with what?" Dean asked pretending not to follow his brother's train of thoughts.

"With you and Cas." Sam replied simply, hoping his brother would spill.

"Nothing." Dean replied defensively.

"Dean, come on man. You can tell me." Sam said cajolingly and giving Dean his best puppy dog eyes.

Dean just closed his eyes as he tried to think how to tell Sam.

"Well, first he doesn't like me-" Dean started but Sam interrupted him.

"That's crap." He said, Dean just glared at him and continued.

"And even if he did I don't think he's single-"

"If he likes you he'll be single quick enough." Sam quickly cut in addressing that problem hoping they would get to the real reason.

"But none of that matters. I can't be with him Sam." Dean finally finished weakly.

"Why? Give me one good reason Dean?" Sam demanded.

"Because nobody knows I'm… you know. How can I think of having a relationship with someone when I can't tell anyone? When I can't introduce him to my friends? Who would want to be in a relationship like that? How could I be with someone and yet make them feel like I'm embarrassed with them? How could I do that to anyone?" Dean asked everything that had been running through his head the last few days spilling out of him.

Sam just sat there and looked at Dean. He really didn't know what to say expect for the obvious.

"Why don't you just tell people?" he asked his brother gently. He didn't understand Dean's resistance to that. He doubted anyone would really care. At least not those who were important.

"Cos I can't Sammy. What if they…reject me? What if they treat me different? I'm a damn good detective but would any of them want to work with someone like me?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

"Yes Dean they would. They know you. There not going to look at you different just cos you have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend." Sam replied instantly and with conviction.

"How do you know that Sam?" Dean whispered to his brother while he held his head in his hands.

"Cos there my friends too Dean and I know them. Their good guys, just give them a chance to prove it to you." Sam said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder in a show of comfort.

"I don't know Sammy, I just don't know." Dean finally replied wearily leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes.

Sam knew that was the best he was going to get from his brother so changed the conversation to something more light-hearted.

* * *

That night he sent a reply to the Queen, though what she could do to help Dean with this problem he really didn't know.

And Charlie sitting on her throne read the message.

_Dear Queen,_

_Dean is worried as he doesn't feel he can tell the people works with about his sexuality. I have tried to tell him they would be fine with it but he doesn't seem to believe me. I don't know what else to do._

_Yours sincerely_

_Sam._

Once she had finished she sat back and thought. Dean Winchester wasn't one to believe what was told him. But if he was shown, then maybe it would get through to him. With that she pulled over her phone to call the one person who could help her with this. (Ooh who's she calling?)


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all you lovely wonderful people. I would like to thank Valice for the review. You are great.**

**Anyway so let's see what's happening with our favourite boys shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was Friday. Castiel hadn't seen Dean since his realisation that the man liked him and he was starting to get a little frustrated. He wasn't sure how to engineer a meeting with the man, but he had decided that he wanted to see him before he went to Bobby's tomorrow morning and saw him there. He didn't really want to have the sort of conversation he wanted to have with Dean in the middle of his second fathers study. With that thought in mind he took a deep breath and texted his brother, hoping Gabriel would have an idea of what to do.

* * *

Gabriel was busy making pies when his phone went with a text from Castiel. His eyebrows rose when he read it.

_I need to talk to Dean. Help._

Okay, so Cassie wanted help did he? With that thought he fired off an email to the Queen of Moondoor to see what she suggested, and Charlie who was catching up on her other clients read the message. She had her plan for this evening, but having Castiel there as well could just work in her favour. With that she replied to Gabriel telling him Dean would be at The Roadhouse this evening for after work drinks. (Hmm, wonder what that plan is? Me thinks it must have something to do with her mysterious phone call.)

Once this was received Gabriel then texted his brother telling him that they were going to The Roadhouse tonight to accidently bump into Dean-o.

Castiel couldn't quite believe that Gabriel had come up with that. For a start how did he know that Dean would even be there? But be that as it may, it was better than his idea of doing nothing so instead he set himself the task of mentally going through his wardrobe to see what he would wear this evening.

* * *

Friday evening, at exactly 5pm the chief of police Rufus Turner came out of his office and shouted to the bull pen.

"Alright you lot of scum. Time to hit The Roadhouse." As he did every Friday.

Dean's head went up at the shout. He was in two minds about joining the drinks but he thought maybe it would be the perfect place to test the waters. You see after his conversation with Sam he had come to the realisation he would never be able to have the life he wanted if he didn't stop being a stupid coward and 'come out' to those who knew him. It still scared the shit out of him but he had decided he needed to grow himself a backbone. Though of course it was a lot easier to think than to actually put into action, but maybe he could first see if he could get a read on his colleague's feelings towards people like him. Though he wasn't sure how he was going to bring that up in conversation, but he'd work that out later. Right now all he really wanted was a drink.

* * *

Castiel was ready by five to five, standing at the door of his store waiting for Gabriel to arrive. He wasn't sure why they were going to The Roadhouse so early but he wasn't going to complain. The sooner he got there, the sooner he might see Dean. And maybe having a few drinks before he got there would be a good idea. It might just give him the courage to ask Dean out. (Hope so.)

Gabriel and Castiel pulled up at The Roadhouse at about quarter past five and the place was still relatively quite. Making their way inside, they got themselves a couple of beers and went and sat in a booth. Castiel kept fiddling with the buttons on his shirt cuff as he waited for Dean to arrive. He was nervous. It was one thing to decide he wanted to talk to the guy another to actually do it.

Gabriel just hoped that the Queen was right and Dean would be coming here this evening. He had never seen Cassie quite so worked up. He was just about to tell him to calm down when the door bust open and a load of people came in. At the back of this group was none other than detective Dean Winchester.

* * *

Dean went slowly as he could to give himself the courage he would need to talk to his friends as he had planned to do this evening. He also decided it would be for the best if he really didn't drink that much this time. He would need to keep his head on straight while interrogating a bunch of bloody detectives. It was with these thoughts that he entered The Roadhouse, though they soon disappeared once he scanned the room and saw, sitting in a booth at the back, Cas. Once he had spotted him he knew that his plans would be on hold for tonight, he had new ones now. With that he made his way to the bar, got himself a beer and then made his way over to Cas' table.

"Hey Cas. Gabriel." He said belatedly realising that Cas wasn't there alone.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied looking up at the man with a smile on his face that Dean couldn't help but reciprocate. "Why don't you join us?" he continued.

"Yeah sure, why not right?" Dean replied sitting down opposite Cas so he could stare into his eyes.

And Gabriel just sat there and rolled his. Was he going to have to sit here all night and watch these two? With that he realised that actually he didn't need to. So standing he smiled at Cas and said "hey I just remembered something I need to do. You alright here for a while?" with a wink.

Castiel turned to his brother well aware that Gabriel was trying to leave him alone with Dean, and while that thought would have scared him a week ago, now he knew Dean liked him he was perfectly happy with this plan. In fact he was ecstatic.

"Of course." He replied and got out so Gabriel could leave and with a wave and a smirk Gabriel did just that.

* * *

Rufus was looking round for Dean. He was usually the life and soul at their drinks nights but he couldn't hear him anywhere. Looking over at the booths he saw him talking animatedly to a man with messy dark hair who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of his detective. With a smile he made his way over to Garth.

"Fitzgerald. Know who the guy talking to Winchester is?" He asked.

Garth turned and looked.

"No clue chief. I can go find out if you wish." He replied ready to get up and go interrupt them but Rufus stopped him.

"Na don't worry about it boy. Just an idle wondering." With that he turned the conversation back to their current Case.

(Oh the intrigue.)


	25. Chapter 25

**Ah diddly dum, diddly dee, let's see what there is to see. **

**I would like to thank Mummabro for the review. Lovely as always.**

**You know the drill. I don't own Supernatural, or any lines I may have taken from Dark Angel. (Gold Star if you can spot that.)**

* * *

Charlie and her 'friend' arrived at the roadhouse at about 6. She couldn't wait to get her plan into action. With that she pulled her 'friend' through the door and right up to the chief of police.

"Hola Rufus." She said to him with a smile.

Rufus turned to smile at Charlie in return. She was one hell of a girl in his opinion, anyone who could get Dean Winchester to do what they wanted had to be impressive. (So very true.)

"Hey Charlie, and whose your lovely companion?" he asked turning to the beautiful dark haired woman holding Charlie's hand.

"This is my girlfriend Gilda." Charlie replied loudly so all the people standing round them heard.

Rufus smiled, he wasn't stupid and he was pretty sure he knew why Charlie had said it so loud, though her intended audience was busy right now. "It's lovely to meet you Gilda." He said to the woman.

"You to sir." Gilda replied with a knowing smile on her lips.

Charlie looked around for Dean but realised she couldn't see him. Where the hell was that damn man?

"Try the booths." Rufus said to her under his breath before moving away from the pair to go talk to some of his other detectives.

Charlie looked to the booths and her jaw dropped open. Cos there was Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak sitting…talking…together. Recovering from her shock she dragged her girlfriend over to meet them. Luckily Gilda thought this crusade of Charlie's was rather entertaining and endearing. She was quite happy to be dragged wherever Charlie wished her to go.

"Hey Dean, Castiel." Charlie said once she was standing next to their table causing both men to look up at her.

"Hello Charlie." Castiel replied as Dean just nodded, fighting the instinct to sit back from Cas at the intrusion of another into their little world.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend Gilda." Charlie said to them both.

Castiel smiled at the other woman and put out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gilda." He said as he shook her hand.

"You too Castiel." Gilda responded.

Dean sat there with his eyebrows raised. Charlie was gay. And she was here with her girlfriend, and at the volume she seemed to be telling them this he was pretty sure that everyone in the bar now knew. He hoped that his colleagues weren't nasty to her or Gilda because it.

"Hey Gilda, good to meet you." He said being extra friendly just in case anyone gave her the cold shoulder later. Not that he thought they would but it was a possibility. Though thinking about he decided he would keep an eye on the two women, just make sure they were okay. Yeah okay it wasn't really his responsibility but Charlie was shadowing him and through he hated to admit it she had started to grow on him and he didn't want anyone making her feel uncomfortable. (Good for you Dean-o.)

"You too Dean." Gilda replied.

"We'll leave you two to it." Charlie then said turning and dragging Gilda back to the bunch of police workers.

* * *

Rufus had watched Charlie go over to speak to Dean and the stranger. Therefore when she returned he sidled up to her.

"So who's the guy?" He asked without any prelim.

"His name is Castiel Novak and he runs Angel Books, where I work, part time." Charlie replied smiling up at him.

"So you're the one responsible for this are you?" he murmured watching Dean.

Charlie just frowned, what had she done but get two people together that liked each other? She was just going to say this when Rufus walked off to where Dean was sitting with Castiel. There was nothing she could do but watch on. (Have no fear Charlie. It's all good, all the time.)

"Winchester, get off your ass and come join us for drinks." Rufus barked as he reached the table making Dean jump a mile and turn wide eyes onto his boss.

"Umm, yeah sure sir." He mumbled standing.

Rufus then turned to Castiel who was still sitting looking rather crestfallen. "You to Castiel. Come on."

Castiel looked up at the guy scared out of his wits. Dean just stood there wondering what the hell was going on. He couldn't think of any reason that Rufus would want caps to join them. (You can't? Really? Wow.)

"What? Any friend of Dean's is a friend of ours." Rufus said when they both just looked at him, he then proceed to pull Castiel up and put his arm around his shoulders as he guided him to the group of peopled Dean worked with, ready to introduce Dean's 'friend' to them all. He wasn't going to let this chance slip by him. He was well aware of his best detective's sexual preferences, you didn't get to be chief of police without being rather good at the job. He'd been waiting for Dean to come out for years. Though he'd started to think that he'd be dead before it happened at the rate the boy was going. So Dean showing interest in a guy was enough for Rufus to decide to make him part of their family. Hopefully Dean wouldn't then screw it up. (We can but hope can't we Rufus?)

Castiel looked back at Dean with confused eyes, he really didn't know what was going. And Dean? Well he just followed his chief scared out of his mind. Seemed he was going to get his work mates opinion on gay men from seeing how they reacted to Cas. Though with that thought he realised he wasn't about to let any of them hurt him. To hell with it, Cas was his friend, just because he wanted something more didn't mean anything. With that he walked up beside Cas with his shoulders back and a look on his face as if he was ready to do battle. (Ah bless Dean's being all protective again.)

Charlie watched from the side lines as Rufus introduced Castiel to all of Dean's colleague's as his friend. Watching she realised that some of them were all much nicer to him than they had been to her when she had first met them. It was that which gave them away. It seemed that while Dean may believe that no one knew his secret the truth couldn't be further from that belief. They knew. And in their mind Castiel was his boyfriend. Well that was certainly a turn up for the books. With that thought she went about having a good night with Gilda. And it was definitely a good night.

* * *

Castiel was startled to suddenly be thrust into the lime light of a group of strangers, but everyone was so nice he soon felt comfortable talking to them. It of course helped that Dean didn't leave his side all night. There to help him if he got stuck with a reference he didn't understand, he had fast come to the conclusion that the police had their own language. And it was one he didn't speak. He found it nice to have Dean at his side, smiling and chatting comfortably with everyone, and providing him with drinks. Castiel decided he liked it. A lot. (Yes you do don't you Cas.)

Dean watched how his friends treated Cas and was pleased to see that they welcomed him with open arms. It seemed that Sam was right and they wouldn't think anything differently of him if he told them the truth. No not if, when he decided with a smile, relaxing into the conversations going on around him. (Yeah. Happy smiles.)

* * *

At the end of the evening Castiel had drunk rather a lot, though Dean had only had one beer. It was for this reason and this reason alone that Dean offered to give him a lift home. (Yeah right. I really don't believe Dean.)

Dean pulled the impala up outside the book store that Cas lived above and turning to Cas wondered what to say to him. He didn't want to just say good night. After all who knew when he would see Cas again. (Umm tomorrow? It's Friday remember?)

Castiel on the other hand was as I have said a wee bit drunk. It was because of this that he did what he did next.

He turned to Dean and rather than thanking him for the lift and getting out the car as he would have done had he been slightly more sober he leaned towards the man of his dreams and pressed their lips together in a brief kiss, before retreating from the man and the car and flying up to his apartment. Once his door was closed firmly behind him he leaned against it. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He had kissed Dean Winchester. What on earth had possessed him to do that? (Alcohol.) He was never drinking again. What if Gabriel had got it wrong and Dean wasn't interested in him? (He hasn't.) Had he just screwed up their friendship all for a stupid kiss goodnight? (No. And it wasn't stupid.) With that thought he buried his face in his hands. He was never going to be able to look the man in the eyes again.

Dean was still sitting in his car with his mouth open long after Cas had left. Cas had just kissed him. Yes it was brief and chaste but it was still a kiss. (Yeah it was.) He was in shock. Did Cas kiss him because he liked him? (Yes.) Or was it because he was drunk? (No. well not really.) He slowly raised his fingers to his lips hoping he could remember the feel of Cas slightly chapped lips against his own for the rest of eternity, though he knew that he would prefer to feel them again rather than just remember. But in case Cas was just drunk, he would defiantly remember that. There first kiss. (First of many we all hope.)

Cas had kissed him, he thought the truth finally sinking in, and with that he sighed and smiled widely as he put his car in gear and drove home, only one thought going round and round in his mind. Cas had kissed him.

(Yeah they've kissed. Finally. Only taken 25 chapters.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again my darlings. I would like to thank Mummabro and KnightAngel13 for the reviews as well as those who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you guys. **

**Anyway let's see what Saturday morning brings shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned, not because of the sound but more because of the pounding he had in his head. He was never drinking again he thought as he rolled over to hit the snooze button. It was then that everything that happened last night came back to him. Mainly the fact that he had kissed Dean Winchester with that thought he shot up right. What the hell was he thinking? He groaned as he slowly laid back down looking at his clock. He knew he had to get up to be at Bobby's to appraise his books, though he was very tempted to phone up sick. He knew Dean went to see Bobby on a Saturday morning and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see the guy after his humiliating behaviour last night. But be that as it may, he was a professional. He didn't not go to work just because he had got drunk and embarrassed himself. With that thought he dragged himself out of bed hoping that a nice hot shower would help his hanger over.

* * *

Dean woke with the smile still firmly in place. Cas had kissed him was the first thought that went through his head. He jumped out of bed and into the shower the smile not leaving his face. Cas had kissed him.

When Sam got into the car he was slightly disoriented to see his brother beaming. What the hell had happened to make him that happy?

"Okay what is it?" Sam asked as soon as he had closed the door.

"What's what Sammy?" Dean replied cheerfully, still smiling.

"The smile. Why you so happy?" Sam asked cautiously. Had Dean done something to his seat or something?

"No reason. Just had a good night is all." Dean replied pulling away from Sam's house, still smiling.

"Yeah I'm guessing a very good night due to that smile. So who was it?" Sam asked finally deciding that Dean hadn't pranked him or anything.

"Who was what?" Dean asked innocently, though it was kinda lost in the smile he just couldn't remove from his face.

"The smile Dean. Who." Sam said frustrated. He couldn't deal with this shit this early on a Saturday morning.

At Sam's frustration Dean broke.

"Cas kissed me last night." He said in a giddy non teenage girl voice. Hones (yeah right. don't believe at all babe.)

Sam just sat there with his mouth open. What the hell? How had that happened? With that thought he proceeded it quiz his brother all the way to Bobby's.

* * *

Castiel got out of the shower feeling much better he got dressed and made his way to Bobby's. He was in his study when he heard the impala roar up outside. He didn't react, he just stayed where he was doing his job. Or at least that is what he tried to do. His mind kept distracting him telling Dean was here. Within reach. But he kept shutting it off. He didn't need to see the guy. (Don't lie Castiel. you so do.)

* * *

When Dean arrived he registered the Lincoln Continental parked by Bobby's and if possible his smile got bigger. Cas was here. He would see him today. With that thought he jumped out the car, ready to go 'looking' for Bobby in his study when he saw the man come out of the garage. Damn he really wanted to see Cas, he'd have to think of a way to go see him, he decided smiling at Bobby and saying hi, though he really wasn't listening to the conversation going on around him. He was busy planning.

Sam was well aware that Dean wanted to go see Cas but he knew he was trying to think of some way so Bobby wouldn't notice. With that thought he decided to help his brother out. (Good Sam.)

"Hey Dean. Don't suppose you want to go get me a coffee?" He asked and when Dean looked like he was about to refused Sam gave him a look that said 'you get to go inside, alone.'

Dean cottoned on quickly to what Sam was doing so he replied "Yeah sure Sam. Bobby you want one?" and with that he went inside to make coffee leaving an extremely confused Bobby outside. Since when had Dean ever got coffee because Sam asked him too? (Since he wants to see Cas?)

Dean pulled down the mugs and made four lots of coffee, and this time he took Bobby and Sam's out first.

"Just got to get mine." He said once he had delivered there's giving him the perfect excuse to return to the house and no need to cut any conversation he had with Cas short.

With that thought he made his way to Bobby's study with two mugs of coffee in his hands. He walked through the door to see Cas sitting on the floor surrounded by books.

"Hey Cas." He said trying for a relaxed tone.

Castiel who was sitting on the floor immediately looked up when he heard his name spoken by Dean, then catching the man's eye he looked away with a blush as he replied "Hello Dean."

"I brought you some coffee." Dean said wondering why Cas won't look at him, had he done something wrong? (No.)

"Thank you." Castiel replied still not looking at Dean, pretending like he was hard at work. Why was Dean still there? Surely after he had embarrassed himself last night Dean wouldn't want anything to do with him? (So not true. Plus you didn't embarrass yourself Cassie.)

"So working on the weekend must kinda suck." Dean said trying to start a conservation with Cas as he sat on the couch in the study.

"I don't mind." Castiel replied taking a sip of his coffee. God did he ever need that.

"What about your boyfriend? He mind?" Dean asked taking a deep breath and plunging right into it.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Castiel said smiling and finally looking up at Dean. Surely if he was asking about boyfriends it meant he was interested right? (Hell yeah.)

"Oh right. Girlfriend?" Dean asked with a flirtatious smile. It was always good to cover all basis.

"No." Castiel replied extremely amused now by Dean's antics. "You?" he asked casually.

"Me what?" Dean asked in return.

"Have a girlfriend waiting for you?" Castiel elaborated and held his breath. Though he believed what Gabriel had told him he still had a niggling doubt.

"No." Dean replied defiantly.

"Boyfriend?" Castiel asked, well he might as well go for broke.

"No…not yet." Dean replied with a flirtatious smile over the lip of his coffee mug as he took a sip.

"Interesting." Castiel replied with an equally flirtatious smile at the green eyed man. Giving him his best come to bed with me eyes.

"Is it?" Dean asked innocently, but with a smirk on his face.

"Yes very." Castiel replied putting more heat into his look.

"Okay." Dean replied accepting what Castiel was saying and agreeing to the suggestion in his eyes.

With at that Castiel got back to work with a smirk on his face. He now knew that Gabriel hadn't been mistaken and Dean Winchester was most defiantly interested in him. With that he sneaked a peek at the man only to find him staring at him in return.

"If you are going to sit there watching me Dean you could at least entertain me." He said not looking up from the books he was looking at.

This sentence Caused Dean to smile. Oh he could think of many ways to entertain Cas. Though none admittedly he would be willing to do in Bobby's study. "And how would you like me to do that?" he asked with a smirk.

Castiel looked up at him then and raised his eyebrow in a 'really?' Look before going back to the books. "Tell me about Dean Winchester." Castiel asked. He could never find out too much about this man.

"Not much to say. I'm really not that interesting." Dean deflected Causing Castiel to look up at him and raise both his eyebrows.

"That is for me to decide don't you think? It is I you are entertaining after all." He said with a smirk to the other man causing Dean to actually bark with laughter at him.

"Okay, I'll do you a deal. I'll tell you about me if you tell me about Castiel Novak." Dean said.

"I can't work and talk Dean." Castiel replied regretfully. He really wanted to talk to this man.

"Then how about a drink after you've finished?" Dean asked taking a deep breath. He had never asked another man out before, he just hoped he wasn't making a massive mistake. (Your not.)

When Dean asked him out Castiel felt a genuine smile grace his lips. He had been trying to work himself up to ask that question there whole conversation, it seemed Dean had beaten him.

"That would be acceptable." He replied smiling at Dean.

"Okay then. I best let you get back to work. So you'll finish more quickly." Dean replied smiling in return at Cas as he stood and left the study to go back outside to Sam and Bobby.

And if Sam had thought he'd had a big smile on his face on the way to Bobby's it was nothing on the one he had when he came back outside to join them after making coffee.

(Yessssssssssssssssss! Fangirl squealing ensues. Their going on a date!)


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my lovely minions. How are we all? Sorry for the longish time since my last update. But inspiration decided to desert me for a while. Its back now though. I would like to thank lahnaboston01, nerdchick394, lovely (Guest) ,Mummabro and rainystv for the wonderful reviews. You guys are great. I would also like to thank all of those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

**So anywho, Dean and Cas had just decided to go on a date. Great hu? I mean what could possibly go wrong?**

**Shall we see? (Please don't hate me, it was all inspirations idea, not mine. Honest.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam watched Dean come out the house with an even bigger smile on his face and he wondered just what his brother and Cas had been doing inside, though he quickly shut those thoughts down as he realised he really didn't want to know. (They haven't been doing any of that Sam. Not yet at least.)

It was on the drive home he finally asked Dean what was going on.

"So. What did you and Cas talk about?" he asked casually, trying to build up to what he really wanted to know.

"Just this and that." Dean replied smiling again as he remembered the conversation.

"Details Dean." Sam demanded. Though then corrected. "Though nothing physical."

"Nothing happened Sam. We just talked, I found out he's single and likes me and I asked him out. You know nothing much." Dean replied smirking at his brother. (Yeah nothing much at all!)

"Wait you asked him out? Like on a date?" Sam asked shocked by this. Something serious must have happened last night if his brother had gone from can't be with him to asking him out. (It did.)

"Yeah, we're going for a drink tonight." Dean replied, he couldn't wait. As he left he had slipped inside to check what time Cas wanted him to pick him up for their date. Their date. He thought they were the best words he had ever heard.

"Okay, Great. So where you taking him?" Sam asked getting over the shock at his brothers behaviour.

"I was thinking The Roadhouse?" Dean replied unsure.

"No Dean, you can't take him there. I mean you go there all the time, it needs to be somewhere special." Sam stated.

"But where? I mean I don't really go other places, The Roadhouse is where I feel the most comfortable." Dean replied a frown now marring his face, he didn't realise that going on a date was going to be this complex.

"I know, but you have to think where he would like to go right? And you want to make a good impression don't you?" Sam said trying to persuade his brother of this.

"Yeah okay. Where do you suggest?" Dean asked his brother admitting defeat. He really wasn't good with the date planning, Sam was much better at things like that. (NO! Cas is going on a date with you Dean, not Sam.)

"I reckon you should take him to the wine bar in town." Sam replied. He really liked that place it was classy.

Dean groaned when he heard his brothers suggestion, though he thought that it was probably a good place. After all the last date Cas had been on was the posh restaurant. Bet Cas liked places like that. It would of course mean he would have to wear his suit again, damn it. (I give up. I truly do.)

* * *

Castiel tried to concentrate on Bobby's books but all he could think about was the excitement he felt about finally going on a date with Dean this evening. He was busy fantasising about it, he had a vision of himself and Dean at The Roadhouse having a beer, maybe getting some of their burgers? He had heard they where the best around, when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he answered it without looking at the caller ID. He knew it was his brother. No one but Gabriel ever called him.

"Hello Gabriel." He said sitting back on his heals to have this conversation.

"Hello little bro." Gabriel's voice came down the other end of the line. "So how did it go last night?" he continued.

"Well." was Castiel one word response which caused Gabriel to roll his eyes.

"Need to elaborate Cassie." he stated.

"Dean drove me home and I kissed him goodnight-" before Castiel could continue Gabriel screeched from the other end of the line.

"Way to go Cassie. So did he kiss you back?" Gabriel asked wanting to know all the sordid details, unlike Sam he really wasn't squeamish when it came to finding out about his brothers love life.

"No-" Castiel said wanting explain but Gabriel interrupted yet again.

"What? How could he not-" Gabriel said with offence on his brothers behalf. Or at least he tried but Castiel cut him off.

"Gabriel if you will let me finish before you speak I will tell you." He snapped to his brother.

"fine I'll be silent until you finish." Gabriel said with a wave of his hand, not that Castiel could see it.

"Good. The kiss was brief. But this morning I saw him again at Bobby's and he asked me out for a drink this evening." Castiel finished smiling as he remembered his dreams of their date. Their date. He couldn't wait.

"Cool. So where you going?" Gabriel asked excited for his brother.

"I have no idea, probably The Roadhouse? He seems to like that bar." Castiel replied, he hoped it was The Roadhouse.

"Cassie this is a date. He isn't going to take you there." Gabriel said patiently as if explaining things to a child. (He would have.)

"Oh." Castiel replied feeling a little disappointed by that. He liked The Roadhouse (don't we all), it was friendly and relaxed.

"No he'll take you somewhere swanky." Gabriel elaborated thinking of all the different possibilities that Dean could take Castiel to.

"Swanky?" Castiel replied scrunching up his nose in dislike. He really didn't do 'swanky'.

"Yep." Gabriel said brooking no argument on the subject.

"But what should I wear then?" Castiel replied with a sigh, he dreams going up in smoke.

"Your suit you numbskull." Gabriel stated obviously.

"Do I have to wear the suit?" whined Castiel. He really didn't want to have to wear that again.

"Yes." was Gabriel's firm reply.

"Fine." and with that Castiel hung up. (NO.)

* * *

Bobby who had been standing round the corner listening to the whole conversation frowned before pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Sam. He had a feeling the younger Winchester was well aware of what was going on with Dean and Castiel, therefore he was in the perfect place to make sure Dean took Cas to a suitable place. Though he personally felt that they would both be happier drinking at The Roadhouse. (You know what Bobby? I agree with you. Nothings ever simple is it?)


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my lovelies. Well as I have yet to ripped apart by hell hounds I guess either you haven't yet got round to reading the last chapter or you're waiting for this one to cast judgement. Please don't hate me. Also this jumps between Cas and Dean quite regularly so I hope you can follow.  
**

**So date time. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean pulled up outside Angel Books and got out of his car to go meet Cas. As he did so he pulled at his suit jacket, damn he felt like a penguin in this thing, and he was pretty sure he didn't look any better. (So not true.) It was with these thoughts that he approached Cas' front door. He hoped that he had made the right choice.

* * *

Castiel had returned home and looked at the suit. He was still in two minds whether to wear it or not, though he remembered seeing Dean on his date with _that woman_ (it was not something he truly liked thinking about but still). Dean had taken her to the posh restaurant. No doubt Gabriel was right and Dean would take him somewhere equally dazzling. With a sigh he slowly got dressed in his suit.

* * *

When Cas opened the door and Dean saw him wearing the suit he had worn on the last date Dean had seen him on he knew that his brother was right. (Nooooooooo.) Cas was expecting to be taken somewhere smart. Though looking closely Dean realised he was wearing exactly the same clothes as he had seen him wearing when he was out with the douche. He tired not to feel worried about this. Maybe it was just the guys date outfit or something, it didn't mean anything right? (No it doesn't.) It didn't mean that Cas wasn't really interested in him or anything did it? (No, he really likes you Dean.)

* * *

Castiel opened his door to see Dean wearing a suit so at least he didn't feel as stupid as he might have done if Gabriel got it wrong. Not that that thought cheered him up much. He truly believed that Dean was more a casual bar kinda guy, so why was he dressing up to take Cas out? (Something I think we would all like to know.) Was he embarrassed to be seen on a date with him where he was known? (No!) Did Dean just ask him out on a pity date cos he kissed him? (NO!) No Dean was interested he was sure. (Thank God you realise that.)With that thought he smiled up at the man in front of him.

"So Dean where are we going this evening?" He asked as they walked to Dean's car.

"Well I was thinking we could go have a drink at the Wine Bar?" Dean replied nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Castiel raised his eyebrows at this. That was not the sort of place he would ever expect Dean Winchester to go. But realising that Dean was waiting for a reply he smiled again at the man and lying through his teeth replied "that sounds perfect."

"Great." Dean said with enthusiasm he didn't really have. Was that the sorts of places Cas liked to go? (again, no.) Cos if so he really would be disappointed with Dean as they got to know each other. Putting those thoughts out of his head he opened the passenger side door for Cas to get in before he went round to the drivers side.

* * *

Once they had reached the Wine Bar they made their way in both feeling extremely nervous, and not just about their date but because of the place they were at. (Nope, I got nothing.)

Once they had got there drinks and sat down an uncomfortable silence seemed to settle on them. Dean took a sip of his beer and tried to think of something for them to talk about. He didn't know why it was so hard. When they had been at The Roadhouse they had not stopped talking so why weren't they now?

Castiel sat there looking round the bar feeling slightly intimated. Was this the sort of place Dean truly liked going to? He wondered then shook those thoughts from his head. He and Dean should probably talk. That was the point of this drink was it not? For him to learn about Dean and vice versa?

"So-" Dean said at the same time as Castiel said "Well-"

This caused then both to laugh nervously and a long and involved conversation that went something along the lines of "you go", "no you." until Dean finally realised how stupid they probably sounded and asked his question.

"So Cas. Gabriel's your brother right? You got any other siblings?" He asked smiling at the man whose face promptly closed off.

"Yes." was all Castiel answered. He really didn't like speaking about his family. In fact he tried really hard to pretend they didn't exist most of the time. They were a complete bag of dicks.

"Okay." Dean replied rolling his eyes. Guessing that's not up for discussion he thought looking round the bar to see if he could find any more inspiration for a topic of conversation.

Castiel sat there racking his brains for something he could ask Dean. He didn't want to ask about family. Not when he was unprepared to speak about his own. It was just he couldn't really think of anything else to ask.

"Tell me about being a detective?" He finally said, it was supposed to sound like a statement but it came out very much like a question.

Dean turned his head back to Cas at that wondering what he could say? He really didn't want to speak about his work when he was on a date with Cas. It would bring him back to the memory that no one knew about...him.

"Not much to tell. I catch bad guys." Was Dean's closed off response causing Castiel to frown. Why did Dean not wish to discuss his job? From what he saw and heard last evening he was very good at. And all the people he worked with liked and respected him for that. He could see nothing there that should make Dean not want to talk.

The evening proceeded in this vein until they had both finally finished there one drink each. With that Dean turned to Cas and asked with trepidation. "Do you want another?"

Castiel had been thinking how they could now leave before Dean asked that question and he thought about his answer. He could say yes to be polite and show Dean that he was interested in him, but then they would spend another half an hour in silence or he could say that he had to get up early to go to Bobby's and thus leave. But if he said no then that would be the end of the date. And he didn't want that. He wanted to spend time with the Dean he had been with last night. Not the one sitting opposite him.

"No I had best not. I need to get up early to be at Bobby's again tomorrow morning." He finally said with a suppressed sigh.

Dean sighed in defeat. He had royally screwed this date up. Thought he had no idea how. But that didn't matter now. Now he needed to get Cas home, he could then go and drown his sorrows and try to work out what went wrong.

"Okay. Lets go then." Dean replied standing and leaving some money on there table for the drinks.

* * *

Once they got back to Castiel's home he wasn't sure what to do. Dean had been happy enough to end the date. Maybe he had decided that upon closer inspection Cas was no good. (No, she practically weeps into her keyboard.) With that he went to open the door of the car but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Cas..." Dean said, though he had no idea how to finish the sentence he only knew he didn't want this to be the last time he saw the guy.

Castiel turned when Dean said his name and looked into those gorgeous green eyes, and finally for the first time that evening he saw the real Dean looking out at him. With that thought he reached up and put his hand on Deans cheek.

"Goodnight Dean. I hope to see you soon." And with that he got out of the car. Leaving Dean to slowly raise his hand to where Cas' had been moments ago. The skin still felt warm from the slight touch, and it was with this feeling and a renewed sense of determination that he decided that he **would** find out what went wrong tonight and he **would** fix it. Cos Castiel Novak was meant for him. (Yes,YES,**YES!**)


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello again. I would like to thank Valice and rainystv for the reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**So on with the story, are we all sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my crazy little world.**

* * *

Dean had spent the rest of Saturday night and the whole of Sunday going over his date was Cas trying to work out what went wrong. it was now Monday morning and he was sitting behind his desk tapping his pen against his blotter none the wiser. Okay the Wine Bar wasn't somewhere he would normally go but Cas liked that stuff right? (Here we go again. No.) Was it because he was obviously uncomfortable in that place, was that what went wrong? (No, it was the place that was wrong.) Did Cas not like him any more cos he wasn't that sort of person? (NO.) He growled in frustration (you and me both sugar) and looked up at the ceiling hoping for some help, from somewhere. It was at that point he heard a chorus of "Hi"s and "how ya doing"s followed by "you got one hell of a lady there" from his work mates. Turning round he saw Charlie enter the precinct. At the sight of her his mind starting working. (Oh goody.)

* * *

Charlie had had a very good weekend, and she was equally happy to see that Dean drove Castiel home on Friday night. She was desperate to find out how that went, but first she had to deal with all the guys in the office telling what a hotty her girlfriend was. Something she knew very well thank you. She was slowly making her way to Dean's desk when he suddenly appeared beside her and grabbed her arm.

"Sorry guys. I need to go speak to a witness, thought Charlie would want ot come along." He said with a smile though his eyes where burning into hers. Charlie got the distinct impression that Dean wanted to talk (really?). The question was what about? Had he found out about the agency? At this her eyes went wide as she responded to Dean's 'not really a question' statement.

"Yes. I would love to come with you." She said somewhat breathlessly due to the fact that as soon as the yes had left her lips Dean was dragging her back out the door.

Once they were both in the car Charlie turned to Dean and asked "So what's going on?"

Dean sat behind the swearing wheel. He couldn't quite believe he had done what he just had. Yes okay he needed to speak to someone who knew Cas as well as him which ruled out Sam and Charlie was gay so she wasn't going to judge him for liking a man. But was he really prepared to talk about this, to anyone?

"Dean." Charlie snapped. He had just kidnapped her out of the station and now he was just sitting in his car looking out the front window. They weren't even going anywhere for gods sake. What was going on? (you'll see.)

Dean just carried on looking out the window, though not seeing the view of the police parking lot. No he was seeing a pair of blue eyes shiny up at him from the floor surrounded by books. That was the Cas that he lo-liked. With that thought he took a deep breath and without turning his head he spoke.

"Cas kissed me Friday night. When I took him home."

Charlie sat there speechless. So finally Castiel had made a move. But what did that have to do with why they were sitting in Dean's car in the parking lot on Monday morning? (everything.) She got the distinct impression there was more to this story and as such she stayed quite hoping that that would convince Dean to continue.

"I saw him at Bobby's Saturday morning, we talked... I asked him out...he said yes." Dean continued in a monotone voice. If he put any inflection on the words all his emotions would be revealed.

Charlie raised her eyebrows at this. So Dean and Cas had a date. That was good, very good. Now she just had to make sure that Dean made it a good one.

"we went out Saturday night."

Okay too late for that plan, Charlie reconsidered. What had happened on this date? Cos she would bet everything she owned that it was something serious that she needed to help correct. Right away.

"Sam suggested that I take him to the Wine Bar, so I did."

At that Charlie closed her eyes. Dean and Cas in the Wine Bar? It was not something she could ever imagine either of them would really enjoy. Damn Sam. She waited for Dean to continue and when he didn't she realised that she was going to have to pry to get the rest.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

At the sound of another's voice Dean turned to look at her with a stricken expression on his face as words came tumbling out of his mouth, surprising the both of them.

"I don't know. I mean sure it's not my kind of place but he seemed to be happy going there. And Sam's right I couldn't just take him to The Roadhouse for a first date. But when we were there I couldn't think of anything to say and I felt uncomfortable in the suit and we tired talking but most of our time was spent in silence. Hell we well only there for like an hour max. it was a complete disaster. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see me again, but as I dropped him of he said that he hoped to see me soon, so I guess I didn't completely blow it. But I have no idea what to do to make it better, you know? I mean what does he like? Where can I take him that he would enjoy? What would be a good date? I just...I don't know what to do Charlie. I need help...and well I was hoping, what with you working for him and all, you might be able to help me out." And with that Dean finally finished his rant, looking at Charlie sheepishly as she just blinked at him.

Charlie couldn't quite get over all that Dean had just told her, it was a bit gabbled. She needed to clarify at few points.

"So you went on a date with Castiel to a place that makes you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"Yes." Dean nodded.

"A date that Sam would go on for a first date?" Charlie really couldn't believe that part of the tale.

"Well yeah." Dean said as if it was obvious that he would do as Sam said.

Charlie just shook her head at that. She would deal with that problem later on with the next question. "You and Cas didn't talk?"

"No." Dean replied dejected at remembering that.

"And you want my advice as to how to make it the perfect date for Castiel?" she clarified, cos to her the answer was obvious.

"Yes. That's it exactly." Dean nodded looking up at her beseechinglyly.

"Tell me Dean, what would make it the perfect date for you?" Charlie questioned.

"Well having Cas there." Dean's reply was instant and accompanied with a wide smile. Charlie just rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. I mean what would you do on your idea of the perfect date with Cas?" she clarified for him.

"Whatever he wanted." Dean replied completely honestly with a shrug.

"Dean, stop being obtrusive and think about the damn question." Charlie snapped. God damn Dean Winchester could irritate the hell out of her sometimes. (You and me both sister.)

"Why?" Dean asked genuinely confused by Charlie's suggestion.

"Because Castiel is not going to enjoy any date where you are uncomfortable or dreading it. He's not stupid Dean. He wants to go out with you, not your brother. So think about what you would want to do on a date and then take him on that. I bet he will enjoy it 100 times more than he did Saturday night." Charlie explained slowly. Surely this was obvious. (You'd think so right?)

"Okay, I guess. That is if he'll even given me another chance." Dean replied still frowning as he thought over Charlie's words.

"Oh he'll give you one. I promise." Charlie stated with a smirk.

"How can you be so sure Charlie?" Dean asked cautiously. He didn't understand her certainty.

"Because I have eyes in my head. Now are we going to see a witness or not? Cos if not I really need a coffee." Charlie replied deciding she had given Dean enough to think about for now.

"I'll tell you what, I'll buy you one." Dean said turning on the engine of his car. They would actually have to leave to make his cover story believable. And as he drove through the streets a part of his mind was already trying to work out what his idea of an ideal date would be.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello me again. I would like to thank lahnaboston01 for the review. I would also like to thank those who have followed and favoured since the last update.**

**Now we have seen that brothers give terrible advice so I was thinking that maybe an older, wiser head might well be in order for Castiel. So to misquote Supernatural, enter stage Bobby.**

**Disclaimer: still not mine.**

* * *

Castiel arrived at Bobby's on Sunday morning with a heavy heart. He had been so excited when he had left the previous evening. But it had all been for nothing. He could understand if the date had been a bust because he and Dean realised they didn't like each other. He could even understand if it was because they were both nervous. What he really and truly didn't understand was why Dean would take him to a place like that. Was that truly who Dean was? (No.)Did he like classy bars and posh restaurants? Dean? Don't make me laugh.) Was the him Castiel had meant at The Roadhouse just a show he put on for his colleagues? (No.) He truly hoped not. Because that Dean Winchester was the man Castiel wanted to know. That was the one he liked, and if he was being completely truthful to himself that was the Dean Winchester he could see himself falling for. But what if he was a just an image? A mirage of water in the dessert when you were dying of thirst? What if he had built the man up into some he wasn't just because he was lonely? He truly hoped that wasn't the case. (Really, really not.)

Anyway it was time to put thoughts of the last evening out of his mind. He was here to do a job. With that decision he raised his hand to knock on Bobby's door.

Bobby had wondered if Castiel would come today. What with him having been out on a date with Dean the last evening. In fact Bobby would have been really happy if Castiel had called in 'sick'. But then he heard the knock on the door. Seemed like the boys were taking it slowly, which could be a good thing. Could mean Dean was serious about this guy. With that thought he went and answered the door rather than responding with his usual 'it's open'. He wanted to see if Castiel still had the stars in his eyes that he had had when he left last evening.

When he opened the door to greet Castiel though he knew something had gone horribly wrong. What the bloody hell had that idjit done this time? he thought while he greeted the other man and let him in.

Now normally he would keep his nose out of the boys business, but this wasn't a normal situation. Dean didn't do dates with men unless forced by him. But he had asked Castiel out himself, which showed Bobby he obviously had feelings for the guy. So what in Lucifer's name had gone wrong? He was determined to find out. But he knew he had to approach it just right. Didn't want Castiel getting his hackles up and refusing to talk. What he needed was a plan.

Castiel had been at Bobby's house for about an hour studiously going through all his books when the other man appeared in the doorway holding a cup of coffee.

"You look like you could do with a caffeine break." Bobby said to the man sitting on the floor.

"Yes thank you. That would be much appreciated." Castiel replied getting up to take the coffee from Bobby and sitting down on the couch as Bobby made his way to his desk chair.

Once he was seated Bobby turned to Castiel. "I overheard you yesterday." He said amicably.

Castiel's eyes went wide at that. Heard him when? Talking to who? (Don't worry Cas.)

Bobby noticed Castiel scared look and hurried to clarify "talking to your brother."

At that Castiel let out a relieved sigh. At least he hadn't heard his conversation with Dean. That would have been embarrassing.

Once he saw Castiel had absorbed this Bobby continued "I know you had a date with Dean last night and I know you were looking forward to it." when he saw Castiel confused look at this statement he said "you looked kid on Christmas eve when you left here. What I don't know is what that idjit did that made you look like such crap today." He finished bluntly.

"How candid of you." Castiel said with a small smile on his face trying to deflect Bobby's curiosity. Though looking at the man he realised that that was not going to work. He sighed and then continued. "Bobby I'm sorry I do not feel comfortable talking about this with you. Dean is like your son-"

"Exactly." Bobby interrupted Castiel. "I love him, but I still know his faults, and boy does Dean have faults."

"He is only human" Castiel defended.

"True. But like I said I know Dean. I saw the way he looked at you the other night and I'd bet he likes you kid. He just has some issues, maybe if you tell me what went wrong last night I can help you understand him." Bobby ventured to say. He wasn't going to let that damn idjit mess this one up.

"He took me to the Wine Bar." Was all Castiel said in return as if that explained everything. Bobby's eyebrows rose, sure he'd heard of the place. Never been there, he preferred The Roadhouse.

"So?" he finally asked when he realised that Castiel wasn't going to continue.

"It is not a place I feel comfortable in." Castiel tried to explain, not looking Bobby in the eyes due to his embarrassment at not being comfortable in such a smart place.

"You and me both kid. Can't imagine that Dean had such a great time of it either." Bobby replied sitting back relaxing into the chair, though he had a horrible feeling that this might all be his fault. He was the one who called Sam. And the wine bar was a place Sam would go.

"Then why did he take me there?" Castiel asked looking up at Bobby hoping he had all the answers to his questions.

Bobby looked at the man before trying to decide what to say. He didn't think it would go down to well if he told Castiel that he had orchestrated the whole night so instead he went for what he hoped was a version of the truth. "He wanted to impress you."

At that Castiel's mouth fell open. Dean wanted to impress him? Why? I mean he liked him as he is, he didn't need to make any special effort to get Castiel's affection. But, maybe he didn't realise that? Though how that could be Castiel didn't know. He thought he had been extremely obvious in his affections for Dean. But maybe he had been wrong? (Not wrong Cassie. More a case of Dean being dumb.)

"He doesn't need to impress me Bobby. I like him for who he is." Castiel finally said with a smile playing on his lips at the thought that Dean had tried to impress him. Him. It just made him like Dean that much more. (Sooo sweet. Sorry.)

"Yeah well what can I say the kids an idjit." Bobby replied glad that he had been able to put a little of the sparkle back into Castiel's eyes. Now as long as Dean didn't screw up again he had a chance with this guy. With that thought Bobby stood. "Well best let you get back to work." And with that he left the room. Leaving behind a smiling Castiel who went back to the books on the floor with more vigour than he had had before. Hope filling his heart. Maybe he and Dean could work after all.

(Good work Bobby, I owe you one.)


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello again, again. I would like to thank KnightAngel13 for the lovely review. You are awesome. **

**So here we go next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, sadly.**

* * *

Dean got back home Monday evening still with no idea of what his perfect date with Cas would be. So grabbing a beer from the fridge he sat down on his couch with a pen and paper to write list of things he enjoyed. Hoping that the answer would come out to him from it. (We can but hope.)

1\. Beer.

2\. Pie.

3\. Burgers.

4\. Movies.

Looking down at his list he realised that the only date that suggested was a trip to the cinema followed by The Roadhouse, and that was not a special enough 2nd date with Cas. No this date had to be awesome, had to remove the disaster of the first from living memory. (So true.) With that thought he looked round his apartment hoping to find some inspiration in the books, dvd's and magazines that were littered around it. But he got nothing. Then his eyes travelled to the window. He loved his apartment, it gave him the perfect view of the night sky without any interference from street lights or other buildings. He had always found the view of the stars calming, and while he thought this looking out his window the idea of the perfect date came to him. It would take a few phone calls and the calling in of a favour. But if he could do it? This would be the best damn date Cas had ever been on. With that thought and smile on his lips he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Castiel was in his store on Tuesday lunch time when the door bell went announcing a customer. Looking up it was the one person he didn't expect to see. It was Dean. (Yeah.)

* * *

Dean had sat at his desk all morning watching the clock on his computer tick away pretending to do work. As soon as it had hit the lunch hour he had been out of his seat and running to the parking lot as if the hounds of hell were chasing him. Yet he had pulled up near Angel Books five minutes ago and he was still sitting in his car. He had to think of a way to make sure that Cas would come on this date with him. It was perfect. It would show Cas who he truly was. He just hoped the guy hadn't given him up as a lost cause after the last attempt. (He hasn't.) He hoped he would give him another chance. (He will.) Well he wouldn't find out sitting in his car now would he? (Very true.) With that he took a deep breath, checked he didn't have anything between his teeth or on his face in the mirror then pulled himself out of the impala. Taking another deep breath he forced himself to walk away from his car and towards Angel Books. Towards Cas. When he reached the door he didn't let himself think he just opened it and walked in, to be greeted by **his** angel.

Castiel couldn't quite process it. What was Dean doing here? He couldn't think of anything to say to the man and so he just watched him walk in and close the door, turning the sign from open to closed as he did so, before turning back round to him.

"Hey Cas." Dean said hoping his voice didn't waver with the nerves he was feeling. He also hoped that Cas didn't mind he'd closed his store, but he really didn't think he could cope with interruptions to this conversation.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied breathlessly. Staring at the man.

"So how you doing?" Dean asked rubbing his neck trying to think of something to say. Before he had walked through the door he'd had this whole speech planned out but now looking at Cas he could remember none of it.

"Very well thank you." Castiel replied, recovering from the shock of finding Dean in his store and now finding it rather amusing that the man had just closed his store to conduct small talk conversation with him.

"Good, that's…good." Dean said trying to remember his speech but finding it impossible to think of anything other than the blue eyed man in front of him.

Castiel decided to take pity on him and asked. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well…see…thing is…I… Saturday night was shit okay? Just…I think we could have something you know? And…well…I was thinking…cos you know, our thing…but maybe you'd like to…I don't know…try again?" Dean finally managed to get out, spluttering all the while and turning bright red at how much he sounded like a teenage girl taking to her first crush.

Castiel watched and listened to Dean in confusion. It sounded like Dean wanted to go on another date with him maybe? (Yes.) He wasn't completely sure. The sentence was rather gabbled.

"Are you asking me to go on another date with you Dean?" Castiel asked with his eyebrows raised at the other man.

Dean sighed in relief, it seemed that Cas could speak Dean Winchester - teenage girl. Thank god for that. With a smile he said "yes." In a definite tone.

"And what would this date entail?" Castiel asked. he wasn't going to agree to go on a date with Dean if all he was going to do was try and impress him with yet another fancy bar or restaurant. No he wanted to date the real Dean Winchester.

"It's a surprise." Dean replied with a big smile on his face, though his response did not put Castiel at ease.

"I don't know Dean, I don't think-" He started to say. He couldn't go through another Saturday night. Not with Dean.

"Cas please. This date…it's not like the last…it's kinda me, I guess?" Dean cut in begging, he was desperate to get Cas to agree he would do anything for yes from those lips. (Is that so?)

Castiel looked over at Dean and saw the pleading look in his eyes and knew that there was no way he was ever going to be able to say no to that face.

"Fine. When?" Castiel finally agreed with a sigh wondering what he had just got himself into.

"Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 8. Oh and we might be out late so you might one to get Charlie or someone to open up." Dean said with the biggest smile ever on his lips. Looking at him Castiel found he couldn't do anything but reciprocate it.

"Very well. Oh Dean, what should I wear?" Castiel asked. If nothing else it would give him a sense of where they were going.

"Something comfortable and warm." Dean replied smiling at Cas one more time before turning round and opening the door, changing the sign back to open as he left.

Castiel kept smiling long after Dean had gone. His recommendation for his wardrobe was music to Castiel ears. Dean couldn't be taking him any place he won't like to go if the only dress code was comfortable and warm.

(Yeah date number 2 is a go. Wonder what it is? Well not really cos I know but you know what i mean. Right?)


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello my lovely's. How are we all today? I hope you are all good. I would like to thank KnightAngel13, nerdchick394, Guest, lahnaboston01, JustMySpunk and CastiellaWinchester94 for all your fabulous reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed since my last update. I love you guys so much.**

**Okay. So date night take 2 (Part 1). lets see how this goes shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Five to eight on Wednesday evening found Castiel standing outside his front door wearing his favourite jumper and jeans all topped off with his beige trench coat waiting for Dean to arrive. He knew he was early but he found that he just couldn't stand around in his apartment any more. If he was down by his door he would see Dean sooner, if only by a few seconds. Every second counted after all. (So true.) he was so excited to see where Dean was taking him his time, and though he had tried to stop the excitement it was too late, he just hoped he wasn't disappointed. (You won't be. Promise, not this time.)

He heard the roar of the impala make its way up and street and turned to watch Dean pull up from the shadows. He smiled when he saw the man check himself out in the mirror before getting out. He looked divine to Castiel in his old jeans, plaid shirt and leather jacket. He couldn't think of a better selection of clothes from him to wear. They just defined Dean.

Dean was nervous. Yes when he had the idea he thought that it would be the perfect date to take Cas on. Show a bit of himself. But now he was wondering if he had truly made the right decision. What if Cas didn't like it? (He will.) what if he didn't understand what Dean was trying to show him? (Then you tell him Dean.) with a shake of his head to got out of his car and headed to Cas' door, but as he was making his way there he saw something in the shadows move. His hand instantly went to where he would keep his gun when on duty then relaxed when he realised it was Cas.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said coming out of the shadows, though thinking about it he should probably have said that first, after all he was pretty sure there was some unwritten rule that you just didn't go round surprising cops.

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled at the man, feeling embarrassed about his reactions to moving shadows. With that he gestured to his car once again opening the door for Cas before going round to the drivers side.

"So Dean where are we going?" Castiel asked intrigued as Dean started to car.

But "You'll see." was the only response that he got. So he decided to see if he could work it out by watching what they pasted on the way.

* * *

Once they reached their detestation Dean cut the engine and turned to Cas with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes. Castiel on the other hand was very confused. "Why are we at the university Dean?" he asked turning to the man next to him.

"Lets get out and I'll show you." Dean replied with an even bigger smile, though his voice did betray his nerves slightly.

Castiel got out of the car and when Dean offered him his hand after getting a cooler out the trunk he took it gladly. He no longer really cared why they were there. He was holding Deans hand, that was all that mattered to him in that moment, his world turning to were their skin met. It was heaven.

Dean held his hand out for Cas to take unconsciously but as soon as he felt the other man's palm against his he felt the breath rush out of his body. He couldn't believe that this was happening, he was standing there holding a man's hand. No not a man's Cas', he was holding Cas' hand. With that thought he turned to smile at the man before leading him to the side door of the building in front of them.

Castiel would go wherever Dean wished him to go, but as they walked he felt himself return to the reality round him and found that he and Dean were walking to the side entrance of the Physics building. Why were they here? (You'll see. Patience is a virtue Castiel.) And exactly how did Dean propose getting in when the building was locked up at night?

That second question was answered soon enough as when they approached the door it was opened on the inside by a man with scruffy bread and a sailors cap. As the man appeared Dean dropped Castiel hands causing him to frown. Why would Dean do that? (Cos he's an idiot.)

"Hello brother." the man said giving Dean a one armed hug before turning to Castiel. "Hey there, the names Benny." he said putting his hand out for Castiel to shake.

"Castiel." he replied still frowning as he shook the man's hand. Who was he and how did he know Dean? And why was Dean meeting this man on their date? Was he the reason that Dean wasn't holding his hand any more? What did he mean to Dean? (Hmm, jealous much Cassie?)

"So brother. Here's the pass key. Just drop it back into my lab when your done." Benny said smiling at Dean and handing him what looked like an ID card.

"Cheers Benny, not sure how I will repay you for this." Dean replied taking the card.

"No brother. I owe you, more than I can ever repay." Benny said putting his hand on Deans shoulder and giving it a squeeze in thanks. (Which Castiel did not think was at all necessary.)

"Don't be stupid. I was just doing my job." Dean replied rolling his eyes. Damn did Benny have to go over broad? (Yes.)

"You got me out of purgatory. Ain't a small thing Dean. Now have good night you's two." and with that Benny walked away down the corridor and vanished from sight.

Castiel watched him walk away. He had so many questions to ask Dean but before he could think which he wanted to ask first Dean grabbed his hand and started walking again dragging Castiel with him.

"Where are we going Dean?" Castiel asked that which he thought was the most pertinent question.

"You'll see. Don't worry its not far now." Dean replied turning to the man next to him with a smile. All his nerves seemed to have disappeared how they were here. He just couldn't wait to show Cas.

"How do you know Benny?" Castiel asked as it seemed Dean wasn't going to tell him their destination.

"He was arrested for a crime he didn't commit. I got him out." Dean replied with a shrug, it was really no big deal. He was just doing his job.

"How did you get him out?" Castiel asked curious.

"Found the guy who really did it." Dean replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh." was all Castiel could think to say to that. He had many more questions but it seemed that Dean wasn't interested in talking right now. It was at that point they reached the bottom of some stairs and started to climb.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello again. I would like to thank KnightAngel13 and rainystv for the lovely reviews. **

**Now without further ado. Date night take 2 (part 2).**

**Disclaimer: none of it is mine except my wonderful story.**

* * *

Dean took Castiel all the way up to the top floor of the building. Once there Castiel found himself slightly out of breath. There were a lot of stairs. Where was up here that Dean would be taking him? (Soon Cassie, soon.)

Once he got to the top of the stairs Dean made his way over to the locked door and swiped the card Benny had given him before holding the door open for Cas.

"Nearly there." he said smiling at the other man when he noticed the slightly puffed cheeks and redness on his face. Dean thought Cas looked even more gorgeous out of breath. His brain of course then took to imagining all the different ways he could make him breathless. He shook those thoughts from his mind, not now. Later maybe but not now. (No Dean it is only you 2nd 1st date. Behave.) Following Cas through the door he made sure that he had shut it before turning and taking the lead as they went up yet another flight of stairs.

* * *

Castiel looked around as he went through the door and almost groaned when he saw yet another set of stairs to climb. Didn't this place have lifts? With a sigh he followed Dean up the stairs, though he did have to say that these stairs had there compensations. They weren't wide enough for them to walk side by side so Castiel got a wonderful view of Dean ass as he went up. It was a view he very much appreciated, it would look even better naked, he thought with a smirk as they made their way up. (2nd 1st date. God you boys are impossible.)

Once Dean got to the top of the stairs he waited for Cas to join him on the small landing before he opened one more door and waved him through.

Castiel didn't know what he expected when Dean had opened the door for him but it certainly wasn't what he saw. He was standing inside a domed room, and in the centre was a massive telescope. He couldn't quite believe Dean had brought him here, it was amazing, but why? He turned to Dean with puzzled look on his face but before he could ask any questions Dean started talking.

"It's the observatory. We can't move the telescope, Benny'd have my head if we did but if you go through the door just there that's our final destination." Dean said pointing to the door on the opposite side of the observatory to the one they had come through.

Castiel made his way over and opened it. Walking through he suddenly realised why Dean would bring his date here. He also thought that maybe it was worth the millions of stairs he had just climbed. They were standing on the roof of the building. Down below surrounding them was a view of the town but it was the view above that truly caught Castiel's attention. There were no artificial lights up here, nothing to interrupt the view of the stars. It was breath taking.

Dean stood in the doorway watching Cas take in all he could see. He hoped that he liked it. It was the best view of the night sky for miles around. He watched nervously as Cas scanned the area and then did a full 360 turn looking up above him before turning to Dean with a beautifully soft smile on his face.

"Its beautiful Dean." and with that Castiel walked over to him and gently placed his lips on the other mans, feeling it was the only way he could express his pleasure at what Dean was sharing with him.

Dean stood there for half a second in shock that Cas was once again kissing him before he responded and kissed the other man back. They kept the kiss a gentle caress, a brush of lips against the other's, but it was enough that they both had smiles on their faces and stars to rival those above in their eyes when they parted.

Dean came back down from that prefect kiss and turned to walk to the centre of the roof. Once there he pulled out a blanket from the cooler and lay it down for them to sit on before pulling out a couple of bottles of beer. He then turned and offered one to Cas who gladly came over and took it, sitting down on the blanket leaning back on his hands so he could still look up at the stars. Dean sat down next to him so that their fingers touched lightly against each other's.

They sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying the view and the company before Castiel turned to Dean. "How did you find this place?" he asked curious as to how a detective knew of this roof.

"Benny showed me." Dean replied with a shrug relaxed in the moment. Or his was until he saw the slight tensing of Castiel's shoulders which caused his eyebrows to raise. What had he done now? (Nothing Dean. It's just Cas being, well, Cas.)

"So you and Benny are...friends?" Castiel asked, though what he truly wanted to know was whether Dean and Benny had ever been 'together'. (Yes I'm sure you do.)

"Yeah sure." Dean replied taking a sip of his beer not really understanding what Cas was getting at.

"So he is your ex?" Castiel asked, realising he was going to have to speak plainly to this man.

That sentence caused Dean to spit his beer out of his mouth, though luckily it missed his clothes and the blanket, he then turned to Cas with an incredulous look on his face.

"No. I got him off a murder charge and we became friends. When he started here he remembered me mentioning I liked the night sky so showed me this place." He was extremely quick to reply. He didn't want Cas to think that there was anyone else but him in his life, cos there really wasn't. (Ah sweet little Dean.)

"Oh." Castiel replied feeling silly now. He had no right to be jealous, and what did it matter if Dean and Benny had been together before? He couldn't be jealous of the men Dean had been with before they had met, that was just stupid. With that thought he mumbled "sorry." while looking down at his hands.

Suddenly there was another hand in his view threading its fingers through his and then there were fingers under his chin as Dean brought Castiel's face up so that he was looking into the eyes of his man.

"No need to be sorry Cas. Jealously kinda suits you." Dean spoke softly, the breath of his voice caressing Castiel lips before closing the distance Dean kissed Castiel for the first time.

This kiss was different to the ones that Cas had instigated, it was firmer, yet filled with so much emotion that Dean couldn't put into words. He tried to show it all in that one kiss. He tried to show Cas that no one else mattered because to him he was the most important person in the world.

When he finally pulled back it was to see Cas had a slight flush to his cheeks and a dazed look in his eyes. Smiling Dean turned back to the cooler for the last thing he had brought with him.

Castiel was amazed by that kiss. It wasn't passionate or intricate. It was simple and innocent, but it held so much. He felt like with that one kiss Dean was offering to worship him for eternity. It had taken his breath away. He slowly returned to real world to see that Dean was getting something else out the cooler though he didn't know what. It was at that point Dean turned back round to him.

"So. You want some pie?" Dean asked pulling a whole pie and two forks from the cooler. Who needed plates right? (Oh yes. Wouldn't be a proper date without pie.)


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello again, again. I would like to thank lahnaboston01, KnightAngel13, rainystv, EmmaGraceWinchester and deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover for your wonderful reviews. You are all so awesome.**

**Well okay first date take 2(part 3 the final part, all good things come in three's right?). **

**Okay all I can say about this one is I think I'm feeling a little emotional. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

The pie was consumed by both men interspersed with conversation about inconsequential things and a lot of staring into each other's eyes. Once it was done Dean lay down on his back with his hands behind his head looking up at the stars above.

Castiel laid down next to him, but rather than looking up he found his gaze being drawn by the man next to him. He was an enigma to Castiel, in a good way. There was so much going on underneath that mask Dean Winchester showed the world. He was amazed that this man had shown him below the surface this evening, opening to him in a way he never thought he would. It made Castiel happy to think that he could do that. Find the real Dean Winchester and bring him to the front. And in his heart he knew that the fact that Dean would do that just to be with him was a miracle that no one else had ever truly seen. This truly was the perfect date with the perfect man.

But despite all that Castiel still had questions. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to know about Dean Winchester. He wanted to know everything, with that thought in mind he rolled over resting his arms on Dean's chest and his chin on his hands so he could look up at the man.

* * *

Dean felt Castiel's gaze on him as he lay there but it didn't worry him. If anything he found it comforting to know the man was watching, as strange as that may seem. Just when he was going to turn to Cas he felt his arms come to rest on his chest, looking down he found his eyes meet Castiel's blue as the other man looked up at him from his chest.

"Tell me Dean. Why do you like the night sky so much?" Castiel asked softly with a gentle smile on his lips.

"I remember when I was younger, when my Dad and Bobby were out on the job Sam and I would sneak outside and just lie under the stars, watching them make their way across the sky until we were called in, or til Sammy feel asleep and I had to carry him back into the house." Dean replied with a smile on his lips at the memories as he turned his gaze back to the sky above.

Castiel looked at him. He knew that some would accept that reply from Dean. But it didn't truly answer his question. And he really wanted to know.

"But why did you go outside?" he asked persistently.

Dean looked down at him, about to tell him some rubbish like Sam thought it was pretty but looking into those blue eyes he knew he couldn't lie to this man. Turning his eyes back to the stars he lay there thinking how to word what he had to say.

Castiel waited, he knew that Dean would speak when he was ready and Castiel was ready to wait forever for him to talk if need be.

"My Mom died when I was four." Dean started talking quietly, and once he started he realised that he couldn't stop. "She was the most amazing woman. So pretty and kind, I loved her. She had just had Sammy and she had so much love for us both she was like the sun. Then one night there was a fire in our house. Dad woke me and handed me Sammy, telling me to take him outside while he went back for Mom. But he was too late. He came out and grabbed us just as the windows blew out. I remember sitting on the car watching the flames eat all that was good in the world. I didn't truly understand but I knew that she wasn't there anymore, and she wasn't coming back. I remember looking down at Sammy and thinking that he would never know her love or her smiles. I vowed that day to do my best to show him all the love she had shown me. That's why we used to do it. See every night before my Mom turned off my light she would tell me angels were watching over me. So every night I'd tell Sam the same thing adding our Mom was too. We went outside so that they could see us better, didn't have to looked through the roof."

Once Dean finished Castiel realised he had tears in his eyes for the little boy who lost everything and yet was determined to make sure his brother had it. It was Dean to a tee. He had such a big heart, and when you entered it he would do anything to make sure you were happy. With that realisation Castiel turned to the stars and made a vow of his own to the watching angels, if he was ever lucky enough to have a part of that heart he would spend the rest of his life loving Dean with everything he had. Looking after him as he looked after everyone else.

Once that was done he leaned forwards and once again placed his lips on Deans, letting the emotion he had for the other man come through in the kiss. He turned his head taking it deeper, asking with his tongue for entrance to Dean's mouth which was quickly granted.

The kiss wasn't rushed, it was slow, filled with emotions. Both men learning the other with their tongues and lips, showing the amazement they both felt at the other wanting to be with them, the happiness and the joy that they had found in each other. The perfectness of this, the start of something special, something they both wished to grab and never let go of, even if neither could truly believe that it was happening to them.

Castiel slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Dean with a loving smile on his face which Dean matched. He then wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder resting his head on his chest and placing his other hand over the man's heart while Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel, keeping him safe. They lay like that, both looking up at the stars with the other man in their peripheral vision, Castiel gently stroking his hand over Deans heart and Dean running his hand through Castiel's hair. They didn't talk. They had no more needs of words, not it that moment. No in that moment they had all either of them wanted or needed. They had each other.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello all my lovely little minions. How are we all today? I would like to thank lovely (Guest), KnightAngel13, lahnaboston01, CastiellaWinchester94, rainystv and Mummabro for the wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**So here we go. On with the next chapter. Time for some broments I feel don't you? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean dropped Cas back at his apartment just as dawn was breaking on the horizon.

"I had a good time this evening Dean." Castiel said, not truly wanting him to leave, though he knew he must.

"Yeah me too." Came Dean's sleepy reply.

Castiel took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. "So when can I see you again?" He asked shyly. Looking up at Dean through his lashes. (Yeah go Cas.)

Dean smiled at the man in front of him, the look in Cas eyes waking him up better than any coffee. Argh, to hell with it. "How about tonight? We could go to the Roadhouse have a beer?" Dean suggested and hoped to god that Cas didn't care about any stupid dating rules or anything. (I doubt Cas knows any dating rules Dean.)

"And burgers?" Castiel asked his eyes lighting up.

This caused Dean to chuckle as he nodded "and burgers."

"I'll see you then then." Castiel replied with a smile and a gentle kiss before turning to go into his apartment. The sooner he slept the sooner he would see Dean again.

* * *

Castiel made his way down to the shop at 2pm the next day still walking on clouds at all that had happened last night.

"Well, good morning Castiel. And by the look on your face it really was." Charlie said as he made his way through the door. Castiel just turned and smiled at her. So she continued "So I'm guessing your date went well?"

"It was perfect." Was all the response she got from Castiel as he slowly made his way round the counter to lean on top of it with a dreamy look on his face.

Charlie just smiled. It seemed that whatever Dean had thought of had done the trick and as such her work here was done. Not that that would make her leave, she actually enjoyed her job with Castiel. Of course it did mean she could stop going to the police station. Hmm she should probably sort that out. With that thought she turned to Castiel and told him she was heading out. Castiel just nodded in response, he really wasn't listening to Charlie. With a shake of her head she grabbed her coat and left Castiel to his day dreaming.

He was still leaning on the counter in a world of his own when the bell on the door rang announcing he had a customer. He found it highly irritating, why couldn't people leave him to his thoughts. Though looking up and seeing who it was he decided he would just ignore them in the hopes that they would go away. (You know that's not going to happen Cassie. Let's be honest here.)

* * *

Gabriel had tried to contact his brother since his date on Saturday night but every time he called the phone went straight to voicemail. He hadn't had the chance to come round to the store til now so when he opened the door he was glad to see that it was Castiel behind the counter not Charlie or Becky.

"Hey little bro. so how's everything going?" He asked loudly as he entered raising his eyebrows at his brother. Though when this elicited no response from Castiel, not even a 'go away', his expression turned into a frown. Why was Cassie not responding? (He's busy thinking right now. please leave a message and he will get back to you when he wants too.)

"Castiel?" he said waving his hand in front of his face but that didn't seem to work either. So he resorted to the only other thing he could think of to get his brothers attention.

"Hey look Cassie its Dean." At that Castiel's head shot up and started looking round. Gabriel thought this was highly entertaining and therefore couldn't say anything to his brother as he was laughing so hard.

Castiel glared at his brother. He was not very happy with him at the moment anyway. True it hadn't been Gabriel's complete fault that his and Dean's first date had been an utter disaster but he felt that he had influenced his opinion enough that he could safely blame his brother. After all it usually was Gabriel's fault. (Okay Cas. Whatever you say my love.)

"Sorry Cassie. But that was funny. So how did the date with Dean-o go?" Gabriel finally managed to get out jumping up onto the counter.

"Badly." Castiel snapped out at his brother. This caused Gabriel to frown. What had happened? Dean and he were on a date. Surely nothing could go wrong with that. (You'd think so right? but it did. Don't worry though Gabe, they sorted out. You're just a bit behind the times.)

"Okay, so want to go out tonight to talk about it?" He asked gently hoping his brother wasn't too upset.

"No." Castiel replied frostily. He was not letting his brother off the hook that easily.

"Fine. Why don't I come round to yours then?" Gabriel offered trying to think of a way to help Castiel make this right.

"I can't tonight, I'm busy." Castiel replied with crossed arms and still glaring at his brother. Or at least he was trying to, as soon as the words 'I'm busy' left his mouth he remembered what he would be busy doing and the dreamy smile once again descended onto his face as he thought of seeing Dean, of talking to Dean, of being with Dean, of kissing Dean, of…

"What you busy doing? Reorganising your books or something?" Gabriel replied with a roll of his eyes before turning to look at his brother and catching the look on his face. "You're lying. The date went well." He screeched when he saw the stars in his brother's eyes.

"No actually I'm not. The first date was terrible. The second one though was much better." Castiel finally replied with a smirk at Gabriel. He couldn't really stay mad at his brother for long. No matter how much he may want too.

"Wait you've already been on a second date?" Gabriel asked incredulously, it was only Thursday. (I know, isn't it great?)

"Yes, last night." Castiel replied his smile now firmly in place as he remembered the previous evening.

"So what did you do?" Gabriel asked he wanted all the juicy details.

"He took me to see the stars." Castiel replied dreamily causing Gabriel to frown. See the stars? Really? Wasn't that a bit lame? (No. it's romantic. You Gabriel are a typical man, no offence to men.)

"Okay. So what happened?" He asked shaking off his thoughts, Cassie obviously like it so who was he to judge? (Correct thought. Well done.)

"We talked and kissed and had the most prefect night." Castiel gushed at his brother. He really did want to tell someone about it and Gabriel was there and listening so he would have to do.

"Well glad kissing was involved this time." Gabriel replied smiling gently at his brother. He had never seen Cassie have it this bad before. It was kinda sweet, and being the nice big brother that he was, he would let him have it this time. But next, he was going to pounce.

"Defiantly. Lots of kissing." Castiel said with a smirk.

"So what you doing tonight? You can't be with Dean-o again." Gabriel asked getting off the counter and turning to his brother. (Why not?)

"Yes I am, we are going for burger and beers at the Roadhouse." Castiel replied.

"But you can't go on another date on the night after the first." Gabriel said with mock outrage.

"Why not?" Castiel asked tilting his head. He really didn't see the problem with this. (Nope neither do I.)

"Well there's dating rules and things." Gabriel replied waving his arms around. Surely Cassie knew this stuff. Didn't everyone? (Ummm, no.)

"Hmm, was that I had to wear a suit on our first date one of the 'rules'?" Castiel asked with finger quotes around the word.

"Yeah of course." Gabriel replied. Really how had Cassie got to his age without knowing this stuff? (Easily my dear.)

"Then I don't think I like your 'rules' and therefore as long as Dean has no problems with it I will be ignoring them." Castiel said sternly with a nod of his head.

"So you going to ignore the three date rule too?" Gabriel asked innocently causing Castiel to frown.

"What is the three date rule?" he cautiously asked his brother, not entirely sure he wanted to know. Gabriel's innocent voice usually spelled trouble for all those who heard it.

"You know, after three date you do 'the do'." Gabriel replied with a smirk.

"The 'do'?" Castiel was confused.

"Yeah you know 'the business'." Gabriel replied trying really hard not to laugh at his brother.

"What business?" Castiel still really didn't get what his brother was going on about.

It was too much for Gabriel and he once again burst out laughing, managing to get out. "Sex Cassie. I mean sex." Before he dissolved again at Castiel's wide eyed look.

Castiel couldn't believe there was a rule about that. And why was it three dates? Not that it mattered, his mind didn't stay long on the rules instead going to the thought of having sex with Dean. Now that was something he would defiantly like to do. Hmm, maybe he would try and keep that rule he thought with a smirk., completely ignoring Gabriel who was now on rolling round on the floor with tears streaming out of his eyes. (You do that Cassie my love. See you later.)


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank rainystv, lovely (Guest), nerdchick394, Henny14 and KnightAngel13 for the wonderful reviews. I am glad you're all since lovely the story. I would also like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed this since my last update. You guys are awesome. **

**So anyway back to the show, next up Deanie boy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Sadly.**

* * *

Dean was sitting at his desk tapping his pen against the surface completely oblivious to all that was happening around him. He was too busy remembering what had happened last night and day-dreaming about that night. He couldn't wait to see Cas again, he was without a doubt the most perfect guy Dean had ever met. He still couldn't believe that a guy like him would be interested in him, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Hey if he was lucky enough to get Cas then he was going to hang on with both hands for ever if it was possible. (Oh honey, so would I.)

Suddenly he heard a female voice whisper "Hello lover-boy." Into his ear making him jump a mile in his chair and knocking the file he was supposed to be reading onto the floor.

Turning round he saw Charlie standing there with the biggest smirk on her face.

"Damn it Charlie, don't call me that." He growled quietly at her as he reached down and picked the paperwork, hoping no one had noticed his reaction to Charlie's presence.

"Why not?" Charlie asked not lowing her tone as she perched on the edge of his desk looking highly amused,

"Cos nobody here knows." He replied keeping his voice as low as he could while looking round covertly hoping no one was listening.

"Then why don't you tell them about your hot piece of ass." Charlie quietly teased raising her eyebrows at him and smiling. She couldn't believe that Dean wasn't shouting from the roof tops about him and Cas.

"Charlie." Dean said in a warning tone. Looking up at her face he saw her eyes cloud over with confusion and sighed. "They don't know about my... Preferences." He explained not looking her in the eye.

"They will when you tell them about you and C-" Charlie started to say but was cut off by Dean.

"Don't say that name." He hissed at her through gritted teeth.

"Dean you gotta tell them sometime." She replied with exasperation. What the hell was going through Dean Winchesters head now? (That darling is a seriously good question.)

"I will. Just not yet." Dean answered fidgeting with his pen on his desk still not looking at her, making Charlie narrow her eyes at the man as a suspicion entered her head.

"When then?" She demanded though the question was only greeted with silence. "When you decide you're in a relationship? When you move in together? When you get married? When hell freezes over?" She asked, her voice rising with each new suggestion while Dean just got redder and redder and tried to sink below his desk to hide from her anger.

"It's just… it's not that simple Charlie." He replied trying to explain, not the he could. He knew deep down she was right. But it was one thing to know something, completely different to actually do something about it. (Oh Dean.)

"Yes Dean it is." Charlie replied earnestly. She really wanted Dean and Cas to have a happy open relationship, they so obliviously where made for each other but if Dean wasn't going to actually come out to anyone then they wouldn't. It would put a serious stain on their relationship.

"Look I'll do it just not yet. I mean we've had two dates. I don't even know where we're going." Dean whined up at her. Hoping he could buy himself some more time in her eyes.

"That's bull and you know it. But fine it's your life." Charlie replied before taking a deep breath. She did not come here to argue with Dean about coming out. "I actually came here to tell you that I've got all I need for my book so I won't need to shadow you anymore." She said returning to her original reason for being here.

"Okay." Dean replied. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what to do with that. He had kinda got used to having her round the station. To know she wouldn't be there anymore made him feel kinda sad. He'd miss her, he realised over the last couple of weeks she had become a friend. (Don't worry Dean.)

"Course I'll still see you around, what with me working at the book store." Charlie said as if she was reading his mind. At that sentence he looked up at her to see her push herself off his desk and smirk at him as she made her way to the Chiefs office to inform him she wouldn't be around anymore.

Dean sat at his desk and watched Charlie walk away with a frown on his face. He knew she was right. He knew he needed to tell his colleagues that he was… son of a bitch. If he couldn't even think the word in his own head how the hell was he going to tell everyone? God damn this was frustrating.

He was still frowning a few minutes later when his phone rang.

"Detective Winchester." He said down the receiver, not really paying attention to who was on the other end. He was still thinking over the things that Charlie had said.

"Hey Dean." Sam voice said breaking through his thoughts.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" He asked smiling.

"Well I was wondering how your date went?" Sam asked

"Awesome." Dean replied his smile growing wider as he remembered him and Cas lying together watching as the stars travelled across the heavens.

"See told you the Wine Bar was a good bet." Sam replied smugly. He loved it when he was right. (Sorry Sammy, but you ain't.)

"Not talking about number 1 Sammy that crashed and burned, number 2 on the other hand was fantastic." Dean replied with a smug smile on his face. He could imagine the bitchface look Sam was now giving him down the phone and he loved it.

"You've been on a second date?" Sam asked incredulous, ignoring Deans comment about the idea he had suggested. (Good plan. Be the bigger man Sam.)

"Yep and number 3 is tonight." Dean replied stilling smiling like an idiot.

"3 dates already? Jesus Dean its only Thursday. Don't you think you should ease off a bit? I mean you don't want to go living in the guy's pocket." Sam said getting worried about how Dean seemed to be throwing himself into this relationship, or whatever it was. (Umm, I would just like to point out that this was in fact all your idea Sam my love.)

"I have spent years listening to you tell me I should find someone and settle down. Have a life with them. Yet when I do just what you ask you tell me I should back off? What the hell Sam?" Dean asked. He couldn't believe Sam was being like this. He couldn't deal with this shit as well as what Charlie had just laid on him.

"Wait. You think you and Cas have that kind of future?" Sam asked in shock. Yes he knew Dean liked the guy, but he didn't know how much Dean liked the guy.

"Yeah. I mean, its special you know? I think… I don't know Sam but… it's defiantly something." Dean replied, trying to find the words to describe what he hoped was between him and Cas without revealing all he was trying to keep hidden from his colleagues.

"In that case go for it. You deserve to be happy Dean." Sam said softly smiling at the stumbling definition Dean had just given him about his relationship with Cas. It was such a Dean way to behave, but he understood what his brother was trying to say.

"Thanks man." Dean sighed in relief. He was glad that Sammy could read him so well that he didn't have to try and say any more.

"Okay. So how about you and I go for a drink tomorrow night and you can gush about your boyfriend?" Sam asked smirking not that Dean could see it.

"He's not my-" Dean cuts himself off taking a quick look round the office hoping no one had heard his words. "Look let's talk about this tomorrow yeah?" He finally said when he had finished his quick look. Luckily it seemed that most of the people there were too busy to be listening to him.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you after work at the Roadhouse jerk." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah fine bitch." Came Dean's response as he hung up.

Sam sat there behind his desk smiling that it seemed that Dean had finally found the one thing Sam had always known he needed in his life. A partner. He just hoped that Cas knew what he was getting in Dean, and that he appreciated him as he should do. (Don't worry Sam. He really, really does.)

Dean on the other hand decided to put all thoughts of talking to Sam or his colleagues about whatever it was he and Cas had out of his head. Instead he decided it would be much more productive to watch the clock tick down, counting the hours, minutes and seconds until he saw Cas again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello my ickle wickle dumplings. I would like to thank nerdchick394, dauntlessinthetardis and Guest for the absolutely fabulous reviews as well as all you awesome people who have favoured and followed this story since my last update. **

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Cas was up in his apartment fiddling with his collar as he looked at himself in the mirror. Looking back at him was a man dressed in jeans and blues shirt with extremely messy black hair. But he had no time to sort it out, he would have to do. With that thought he grabbed his coat and put it on making his way to the door. Dean would be here any minute and he wanted to be downstairs to greet him. Castiel had a plan for this evening. He just really hoped it worked. With one last look around his apartment to check that everything was in its place he was out the door and down the stairs. (Oh Cassie, what is your plan? Please tell us you know you want to.)

* * *

Dean drove up to Cas' place with a smile plastered on his face. It was finally time for him to see him again. God damn it he couldn't wait. The last few hours had seemed like an eternity to him. With that thought he quickly turned off the engine and jumped out the car ready to run to Cas' door and ring the bell when Cas himself emerged. Dean looked at him as he closed and locked the door. He was wearing his beige trench coat which somehow only he could pull off and his hair looked like he had just got out of bed, making Dean's mind jump to inappropriate places that it really shouldn't go. (Later Dean, later.) Shaking his head he smiled at the man of his dream as he walked towards his car.

"Hello Dean." Cas said as he approached him smiling. Once he got close to Dean he leaned forwards and planted a kiss onto Dean's lips. (They are so sweet.)

"Hey Cas." Dean replied once he had returned the kiss Cas had given him and opening the door for him, also smiling. Damn they probably looked like a pair of love sick fools, not that Dean cared right then. All he could truly think about was the guy he had in his car. With that thought and a spring in his step he made his way to the drivers side, getting in he smiled at his passenger before starting the car and pulling away.

* * *

Dean lead the way into the roadhouse, looking round he saw that Ellen was behind the bar and Bobby was beside it, though thankfully none of his work mates were there. Nodding to Bobby he made his way to a back booth with Cas following. Once they were seated Ellen came over with a smile on her face for both of them.

"So what can I get you boys?" She asked happy at seeing Dean and Cas out on what at first glance looked very much like a date. She was happy that they seemed to have finally got together. (So are we all, believe you me.)

"I'll have a beer and your best burger, Cas?" Dean said not taking his eyes off of the man sitting across from him.

"I'll have the same please." Castiel replied smiling at Dean.

Ellen nodded and walked away leaving them to it.

"So how was your day?" Dean asked.

"Better now." Castiel replied smiling up at Dean and reaching for his hand across the table.

At the contact Dean flinched. It wasn't that he didn't want to hold Cas' hand he truly did, it was just he didn't really want to do it in full view of the bar. (Oh Dean. And it was going so well.)

Castiel noticed the finch and frowned. What was wrong with him holding Dean's hand? (Nothing, just Dean being stupid…again.)

Dean noticed the frown and tried to rectify it by smiling at Cas. He gently pulling his hand off the table and moving so they were now sitting next to each other, Dean placed there clasped hands on his knee which was now pressed against Cas'.

Castiel liked the new positon and smiled at Dean, he liked having this man close to him. With that thought and a smirk on his lips, not breaking eye contact with Dean, he released his hold on Deans hand and turned his palm so it was now resting on the inside of Deans thigh making his breath hitch at the contact.

The date proceeded in this vein, with them making small talk while Dean made sure that there were no overt forms of affection on display. Castiel was confused at first. He got the feeling that Dean did really like him (he does, he so does.) but in that was the case then why was he not showing it? (Cos he's an idiot.) Castiel soon concluded that Dean just wasn't a person who liked public displays of affection. He could deal with that he thought, correcting his behaviour to take this into account, making sure any affectionate touches he gave to Dean where done out of sight of the rest of the bar. (Dear sweet castiel.)

At the start Dean was panicking. He wanted to be touching and kissing Cas but he couldn't do it. Not with Bobby and Ellen watching. Not with the thought at the back of his mind that any of the people he knew could walk through that door. He sat there cursing himself for ever suggesting this date when he felt Cas' hand stroking his leg. Turning to the man next to him he saw him smile a knowing smile and from then on Castiel gave him a master class in just how to keep people from seeing what they truly meant to each other and Dean loved every minute of it. (Yeah I bet you did. See Cas can solve all your problems Dean-o.)

* * *

At the end of the date Dean drove Cas home with a smile bigger than the one he had arrived with (if that was possible) on his face. Stopping outside Cas' apartment he turned to him. Not sure what to say. He really didn't want this date to end.

Castiel looked over at Dean. His behaviour during the date had caused him to question his plan, but now the time was here he couldn't think of anything expect going through with it. With that thought and deep breath Castiel spoke into the dark of the car.

"You know this is our third date."

"Is it really?" Dean asked with a raise of his eyebrows at the other man.

"Yes." Castiel replied, not saying anything more.

Dean nodded before he spoke, he had an idea of what Cas was getting at but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. "And there was me hoping you had forgotten about the first one." He said ruthfully.

"But if I had done that I wouldn't be able in invite you in for coffee." Castiel replied silkily, his voice going lower as he gave Dean his best come to bed with me eyes.

Dean looked over at Cas and gulped at what he saw. It was without a doubt his idea of a dream come true. "Okay third date it is and I love coffee." He finally managed to get out.

"Good, so do I." Castiel replied getting out of the car with a come hither look to Dean as he made his way to his apartment door.

Dean jumped out of the car and locked it in record time, following Cas to the apartment door before he had even managed to get it unlocked.

Castiel turned to him smiling and took his hand, leading Dean up the stairs to his apartment above.

(Oooooh, Coffee.)


	38. Chapter 38

**Please read this AN:**

**Hello my lovely munchkins. **

**So here we are. The next chapter. Now for those of you who wish for a full on sex scene I'm afraid you won't get it here due to the fact that I have decided, after much deliberation, that I'm not going to change the rating for this story to an M. But if any of you wish to know exactly what happens between Cas and Dean send me a pm or review and I'll publish it under a one shot.**

**Right then, I would like to thank****Hllo-Beastie, nerdchick394, lahnaboston01, KnightAngel13 and lovely (Guest) for the awesome reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last up date. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Just like to play with the boys. But then who doesn't?**

* * *

Castiel took Dean up to his apartment but instead of leading him to his kitchen for coffee he led him by the hand to his bedroom, having cleared a good access through all the books he had stacked about his apartment.

Once there he turned to Dean still not letting go of his hand.

"If you do not want to do this Dean I will understand." He said unsure now he had Dean exactly where he wanted him.

Dean smiled at the man in front of him. How could he be so commanding and unsure at the same time? It was defiantly Cas. It was one of the things he liked best about him. With that thought he raised his free hand to Cas' cheek.

"I want to do this Cas." And with that he lowered his lips to those of the man in front of him, giving him a gentle yet passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart to breathe Cas smiled up at him. Dean wanted him as he wanted Dean. That was all he needed to know. With that thought he led Dean over to his bed, so he could show him exactly how much he meant to him. (Which is a lot, for those who haven't guessed.)

* * *

Dean woke feeling amazing with a huge smile on his face. He rolled over expecting to find Cas in bed with him but instead he just found empty space. Opening his eyes he looked around and soon found the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes staring at him from the end of the bed where Cas was perched, dressed in his boxers and a tee. (Umm, who wouldn't like to wake up with Cas sitting at the end of the bed?)

"You know it's creepy, you watching me sleep." Dean mumbled pulling himself up in the bed.

"But I have finally made you the coffee I invited you in for last evening." Castiel replied with a smirk on his lips at the man in his bed. He couldn't think of anywhere he would prefer him to be. (I bet.) "Believe me I preferred what happened last night to coffee." Dean replied with a smirk of his own.

"Shall I drink yours as well then?" Castiel asked innocently, batting his eye lashes at his man.

"No." Dean replied with a shake of his head grabbing the coffee that was on the bedside table and taking a sip. Closing his eyes as the caffeine seeped into his veins. This was defiantly the way he wanted to wake up from now on. For ever if at all possible. With that thought he opened his eyes again and smiling at the blue eyed man who was still watching him.

"What do you know, I got a boyfriend who doesn't blink." Dean said off-handily, he couldn't think of any other way to bring up where they were in the relationship world in any other way in the conversation.

At that sentence Castiel blinked and tilted his head as he looked at Dean. "Am I your boyfriend then Dean?" he asked smiling softly. He really wanted to be. (Oh yeah you do.)

"If you want to be." Dean replied mumbling into his coffee while going slight pink with a blush.

"I would like that very much." Castiel replied smiling at his blushing boyfriend. Yes, that fit. It was perfect, just like Dean.

"Okay boyfriends it is." Dean said with a roll of his eyes, trying to be manly and failing miserably as he was still smiling like a Cheshire cat. (And yes Cheshire cats do indeed smile. It says so in Alice in Wonderland.) Who would have thought that Dean Winchester would ever use the freakin' word boyfriend? Not him that was for sure. But now he had said it he never wanted to take it back.

"Very well then. But I think my **boyfriend** should probably get up, otherwise he might well be late for work." Castiel said with a smile and an emphasis on the word. It had been so long since he had someone who was all his.

"Shit. What time is it?" Dean asked jumping out of bed completely naked, not that Castiel was complaining he really liked the view. (Wouldn't we all?)

"About 8." He replied running his eyes appreciatively up and down Dean's form.

"Stop it." Dean growled at him grabbing his clothes from the floor and pulling them on.

"Why? I'm enjoying the view." Castiel replied still drinking his coffee and smirking.

"Yeah well it's a view you'll just have to enjoy later." Dean replied with a smile as he put on his shirt.

"I'll see you again tonight?" Castiel asked hopeful, yet not wanting it to show in his voice.

"Sorry, angel. Can't tonight. I've agreed to have a drink with Sam." Dean replied with true regret in his voice.

Castiel was disappointed that he wasn't going to get to see Dean tonight but the term if endearment made him smile. He also knew how much Sam meant to Dean. He didn't want to get in the way of their relationship. (You are far too sweet Cas. You know that?)

"That is fine. I'll see you Saturday at Bobby's." Castiel said though it came out more as a question and he cursed himself for sounding so needy.

"You bet. I'll be counting the hours." Dean replied. Now he was dressed he quickly finished his coffee then went round to Cas and pulled him up and into his arms giving him a sensual kiss filled with longing and promise. "And maybe we can do something Saturday night?" he asked when he pulled away causing Cas to smile.

"Defiantly." He replied pulling Dean into one more kiss before letting him go. "Something for you to remember me by. Now go." He said shooing Dean out of his room and apartment, however much the other man was now seriously not wanting to leave.

On the threshold of the apartment they shared one more kiss before Dean left. Once he was gone Castiel shut the door and leaned against it. A massive smile on his face that he didn't think he would be getting rid of any time soon. (Hope not.) Still smiling he went about getting himself ready for working in the shop the coming day.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello lovely people (she type sheepishly as she looks at her screen with an apologetic look in her eyes). I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I'm afraid that inspiration decided to go and enjoy the gorgeous weather we have been having here in the UK. So it's really all natures fault. **

**Anyway I'm back now so I would like to thank****Guest, rainystv, lovely (Guest), ilovegayfanfiction, dauntlessinthetardis and KnightAngel13 for all the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you guys.**

**For those who haven't realised or seen I have posted the sex scene one shot under Explicit Excerpt: To Relieve Boredom as some of you wished to read it. For those who haven't but wish to I hope you enjoy it. For those who don't it wouldn't impact on the story in any way. **

**Now on with the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean arrived at work with his hair still wet from his shower and wearing the first clothes he had found in his room, and adorning his face was the biggest, cheesiest, most perfect smile that he couldn't remove if his life depended on it.

Rufus seeing that smile smirked to himself. He knew that smile. It told him that last night Dean Winchester had got some. He was glad that his and Cas' relationship was obviously moving along well. He hoped that soon Dean would feel comfortable enough with the other man to introduce him to them all as who he really is. His boyfriend. Not that everyone there didn't already know that, one look at Dean's face and everyone knew, but it would be nice for the news to come from Dean at some point. (Yes it really would wouldn't it Rufus? Though I have a feeling that if I was you I wouldn't be holding my breath. Sorry.)

* * *

Sam had had an early meeting with a new client that morning and as such he had gone into the office earlier than he would normally to familiarize himself with the case. It was due to this that when he was driving down the high street he saw a familiar looking black '67 Chevy Impala parked outside Angel Books. Looking at the car Sam smirked. Oh he was so going to have fun with this. With that he spent any free time he had that day thinking of jokes, puns and comments he could make to his brother about how he had spent the night at his boyfriend's house. And if Dean really wanted to keep his relationship with Cas a secret then he really needed to get a less recognisable car. (So true Sammy-boy.)

* * *

Of course Dean was oblivious to all of this (of course he was, its Dean), his mind could only concentrate on one thing and one thing alone. And that was Cas. His boyfriend. Just thinking the words made his smile grow wider on his face (if that was at all possible), making all his colleagues smile at him indulgently. That day Dean, who was usually the go to guy, was kept out of interrogation and his friends picked up any slack his daydreaming resulted in. They were so happy that Dean had finally found someone they would have happily taken over all his work that day.

Garth as Deans partner suddenly found himself very popular within the department, not that he wasn't normally, everyone loved the goofy rookie who had so far managed not to get himself killed, how no one knew but anyway, he found that people were stopping by his desk asking the questions they would normally ask Dean and helping him out if he got suck. He decided he liked this, feeling important, he was glad that Dean's personal life was giving him a chance to shine in his own right. (You are brilliant Garth.)

By the time 5 o'clock came round Dean was staring at the nothing tapping a pen on his desk. When Rufus came out and yelled at them all that it was drinking time he was pulled out of his daze and stared stupidly round, it couldn't be 5 already could it? (Yes.) But he hadn't really done anything all day. (We know.) He just hoped that the others hadn't noticed his distraction. (Sorry but they have, it was kinda obvious.) He would have to make it up on Monday, but first he had the weekend. The only down side was the fact that he wouldn't see Cas tonight cos he was meeting with Sam. he briefly toyed with the idea of cancelling on his brother as he put his coat on but he hadn't really seen him for a week and he really wanted to talk about Cas to someone. He would see his boyfriend (cue smile) tomorrow. A day off would probably be a good thing. Give them both a chance to think about all that had happened. After all it had suddenly started moving real fast. (So true. But such is love my boy. On occasion.)

* * *

Walking through the door of the Roadhouse he spotted Sam sitting at the bar with a beer in hand talking to Bobby. Making his way over to his brother he smiled at both men, ordering a beer from Ellen before turning to them.

"You seem in a good mood boy." Bobby said gruffly, like Rufus he knew full well what that smile on Deans face meant. And as it hadn't dulled throughout the day it must mean that he was serious about Cas. Good. (Hell yeah it's good.)

"Yeah I wonder why?" Sam said sarcastically at his brother causing Dean to look at him as he smirked at him and then continued innocently. "Dean why don't you tell us?"

At that Dean glared Sam (well as much as he could while still smiling). How could his brother know why he was smiling? (Umm, Dean everyone knows honey.) He was hiding it so well. (You are so not.)

"Just had a good day." Dean replied not looking at either of them as he took a swing of his beer.

"Just a good **day**?" Sam asked putting just the right amount of emphasis on the word day and loving the effect it had on his brother as dean started to go red.

At this Bobby rolled his eyes, knowing that Dean wouldn't talk about it in front of him. "Go. Talk, leave me to chatting with my real friends." He said making shooing motions at the brothers as Rufus came up to the group.

"Yeah alright old man." Dean replied grabbing Sam and pulling him away to one of the back booths. If he didn't get to discuss Cas soon he was going to burst.

"So Dean, sex after the third date? Really?" Sam asked sarcastically once they were both settled into the booth.

"How the hell did you know that?" Dean asked spluttering beer other the table at Sam, who just looked down at the mess Dean had made then back up at him with his patented bitch face.

"Well firstly I saw your car outside the book shop this morning and secondly you have your 'I got laid' smile on your face." (He so does.) Sam finally replied.

"No I don't." (Yes you do.) Dean instantly denied trying to frown but it was again ruined by his smile at the thought of what happened being Cas and him last night.

"Yeah Dean you do, but I don't want details thanks. I guess things with you and Cas are going well." Sam replied.

"Yeah there great, it was great, he's great." Dean said his eyes glazing over and his smile going soft as he thought of Cas. Drifting into his own little world which consisted of Cas and pretty much nothing else.

Sam sat there and watched his brother mentally drift off. He was fascinated. He had never seen Dean behave like this. Ever, over anyone. He truly hadn't thought Dean had a mushy bone in his body but here he was going all dreamy over a man. Sam just shook his head at the situation. If anyone had told him that this was going to happen a few weeks ago he would have first laughed in their face at the stupidly of it and then if they continued to insist it was true he would have probably punched them for saying things about his brother. And now here he was, with a front row seat to the Dean Winchester falling in love show. It was pretty incredible really, and Sam being the nice little brother he was couldn't be happier for his brother. Though he still had his doubts about how Cas felt about Dean. Hmm, he might have to investigate that. He didn't want his brother getting hurt. (Oh Sam, you going to go all big brother on Cas are you? now that could very well be rather entertaining don't you think? Cue evil cackle.)


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello again my darlings. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie and KnightAngel13 for the wonderful reviews.**

**So here we are the next chapter, a bit of fluffy goodness. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel had done nothing but open the store. All he could think of was Dean and how he had looked when he had woken up in his bed this morning, it was such a glorious sight. (I bet it was.) He wanted him there every morning, being able to make coffee for the both, it was his idea of domestic heaven. He was interrupted from these thought by the door opening. He glared at the person who came through. This he did not need right now, or ever really. (Sorry but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon.)

* * *

Gabriel bounded into the book store in the early afternoon, dying to find out how Castiel's 'third date' had gone and to see if he had taken his advice. (Oh you naughty mischievous man you.)

"Hey little bro, so how was your date last night then?" He asked jumping up onto the counter that Castiel was currently standing behind and giving his brother a nudge and a wink.

"It was perfectly acceptable thank you Gabriel." Castiel replied, refusing to give Gabriel what it was he truly wanted. (That's good Cas, you stand firm against his noisiness.)

"Oh come on you've got to give me more than that." Gabriel whined jumping down from the counter and following Castiel as he walked away to put some books back on the shelves.

"Why?" Castiel asked turning to him and tilting his head. (It's a good question.)

"Cos I'm your favourite brother." Gabriel replied spreading his arms as if this was some form of accomplishment.

"No you are just the one I tolerate." Castiel said pushing past him to get the next stack of books.

"Oh come on Cassie, pleaseeeeeee." Gabriel begged putting his hands together and trying to do the puppy dog eyes that Castiel could do so well and when Castiel just walked away he got down on his knees and walked on them behind his brother. "I wouldn't tell anyone promise."

"No you won't Gabriel, because you'll have nothing to tell." Cas replied completely immune to his brothers outrageous behaviour.

"Fine." Gabriel said getting up off the floor and dusting down his knees before he continued. "I'll just have to ask Dean-o then won't?" He asked innocently. (You wouldn't! Would you?)

"NO." Castiel practically shouted grabbed his brother's arm. He knew coming from Gabriel that it was not an idol threat but a promise. (Well that answered that question. He would.)

Glaring at him Castiel said through gritted teeth. "It was amazing, that is all you're getting."

"Oh no Cassie it's not me getting anything, that would be you and Dean-o." Gabriel replied elbowing his brother.

"I think it's time you left now." Castiel stated as if it was a fact, with no inflections in his voice.

"Oh but Cassie, I need details." Gabriel said in his excited teenage girl voice.

"No you don't now go." And with that Castiel held the door open for his brother.

"Okay I'm gone. Be good now won't you." Gabriel said as he sauntered out the door smirking at Castiel as the door slammed behind him.

* * *

As he shut the door very gently after his brother (hmm, think that should be slammed it behind Gabriel) Castiel let the smile he had been hiding from his brother appear on his face at the thought of Dean. He couldn't wait until tomorrow when he could see his boyfriend again. With that thought he went back to what he had been doing before Gabriel's interruption, namely nothing but thinking about Dean.

* * *

Sam left the Roadhouse after one beer, he didn't really need to sit there and watch his brother moon over his man. Once Sam had gone Dean made a concerted effort to talk to his work friends but once he finished his beer he also may his way quickly to the exit. He was going to see Cas tomorrow and he wanted to make sure he looked his best, and therefore he needed to make sure he had a good night's sleep. (Ah Dean, you want to look good for your man do you? So sweet.)

At least this was his plan, which was why when he pulled his car up outside the book store he didn't get out he just sat there arguing with himself about what the hell he was doing and the fact that he was starting to behave in a stalkerish fashion… again. This internal debate was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello." He said absently down the line.

"Hello Dean." Came Cas' voice from the other end.

"Hey Cas, how you doing?" Dean asked thankful that Cas couldn't see him as he had gone slightly red as he stared up at Cas' window. God he hoped Cas never knew where he was while they were having this conversation. (Why do I feel that hope will be going unfulfilled?)

"I was wondering if you were coming in or if you wished to sit outside my apartment for the rest of the evening." Came Castiel reply, amusement efferent in his voice causing Dean to groan and rest his head on the steering wheel in front of him. How had he known he was there?

"Your car has a very distinct sound Dean." Came Castiel response making Dean wonder if he had spoken out loud but he didn't think he had, maybe he and Cas where just so in tune that his boyfriend (and there goes the smile again) knew what he was thinking. (I guess so my love.)

"So are you coming in?" Cas asked getting a bit worried about the continued silence from Dean.

Dean snapped himself out of his thoughts quickly. "Yeah um, sure." He said quickly getting out of his car and locking it.

"Very well, I'll see you soon." Cas said as he made his way to the door that led to the stairs and Dean.

"Yeah." Dean replied practically running over to Cas' front door.

"I'm here." Cas said still with the phone up to his ear as he stared into Deans gorgeous green eyes.

"Yeah." Dean replied with a sigh at the sight that greeted him, not being able to think of anything expect the blue eyes in front of him.

"I'm going to hang up now." Cas said amused once again.

"Yeah." Dean replied once more not really paying any attention to what Cas was saying, his mind was distracted by the shape of Cas' lips as he spoke.

Castiel removed the phone from his ear hanging it up and putting it into his pocket which made Dean do the same.

"So Dean are you going to say anything other than yeah to me tonight?" He asked with a smile crossing his arms and not moving from the doorway.

At that Dean snapped out of his dreaming of kissing Cas and smiled as he replied "yeah." Causing Castel to laugh heartily at him and turn to lead Dean back up to his apartment.

Once upstairs Cas led Dean to the livingroom-come-kitchen. "Would you like a drink? I don't have any alcohol but I have coffee, tea or orange juice." He said checking the cupboards and the fridge.

"A juice sounds great." Dean replied taking a good look at Cas now he was in the light. He realised that his boyfriend was wearing pyjamas. "Unless you're about to go to bed or something, you know I could just leave…" Dean started pointing towards the door until Castiel turned to him with a frown on his face. Why would Dean think he would like him to leave? "You know, you look dressed for bed." Dean mumbled going red in embarrassment.

Castiel looked down at himself and realised what he was wearing, the flush on his cheeks mirroring that of the ones on Deans. "I will go and change, it's just these are comfy." He replied starting to make his way to his room when Dean caught his wrist.

"Don't change on my account. I think you look gorgeous." He said with a shy smile and a twinkle in his eyes which made Cas smile up at him and lend in to give him a chase, sweet kiss on his lips.

"So do you Dean." Cas replied after they separated. "Come let's sit." He continued, picking up their drinks and placing them on the coffee table in front of his couch.

"So what were you doing before I arrived unannounced?" Dean asked sitting down next to his man and taking his hand in his own.

"I was reading." Cas replied snuggling down against Dean's side as if they had been sitting next to each other on couches for years rather than this being the first time.

"Oh yeah? What?" Dean asked, true he didn't know much about books but he could listen to Cas all night talking about them.

"One of the Supernatural series." Castile replied with a smirk at Deans groan and eye roll.

"Which one?" Dean asked cautiously. There were parts in those books that he never wanted Cas to read. (I'm sure there is Dean-o.)

"Lazarus Rising." At Deans blank look Cas continued. "The one where the angel who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition arrives."

"Was that a quote from the book?" Dean asked curiously, it sounded like something Chuck would write.

"It may have been." Cas replied with a small smile at having been caught out.

"Okay." Dean said pushing his boots off his feet and changing his position so he was lying down with his head in Castiel's lap. "Read it to me." He finished smiling up at his boyfriend. He really loved the sound of Cas' voice. (Don't we all?)

"Very well Dean." And with that Castiel grabbed the book next to the couch and started reading, running his free hand through Dean's hair as he did so. And that was how Dean Winchester ended up falling asleep on Castiel Novak's couch. And how he woke the next morning still on the couch though his arms were now full sleeping Cas as his boyfriend and decided to join him, throwing his bed covers over them and sleeping with his head on Deans chest. Dean couldn't think of anywhere he would rather be. (No neither can I.)


	41. Chapter 41

**Good morning/afternoon/evening peeps. Hope your all good. I would like to thank neal4grissom, Hllo-Beastie, Taythebae153, CastiellaWinchester94, JustMySpunk and rainystv for the wonderful reviews. Glad your all still enjoying it. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured this story since my last update. You are all so awesome.**

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy my darlings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean stayed at Cas' long enough to have breakfast and then he made his way back to his apartment, he needed to shower and change before he went to collect Sam to take him to Bobby's. Where he would see Cas again. At that thought the what was quickly becoming permanent smile appeared on his face. God his boyfriend was so perfect. (So true.)

Sam was waiting for Dean to arrive and when he saw him smiling he had to smile as well. His brothers good mood was infectious. As they drove to Bobby's Dean had the music turned up in the car, the classic rock that Sam usually ribbed him about liking, and he was singing along banging the steering wheel in time with the drums, Sam just sat there watching him with a smile.

"What ya staring at Sammy?" Dean asked catching him looking at him out of the corner or his eye.

"No idea. Don't think there's a word in the dictionary to describe it." Sam replied with a smirk.

"Well you would know. Your the nerd of this family." Dean said energetically banging the steering wheel as eye of the tiger started to play.

"Not for long if you and Cas get married." Sam replied looking smug.

"Shut it bitch." Dean responded going slightly red at Sam's suggestion but in his mind he could picture it. He could picture a live with Cas at his side. (So sweet.)

"Yeah sure jerk." Sam replied smiling at his brother before turning to look out of the window as they pulled up at Bobby's.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you a favour?" Dean said as he turned off the engine, not looking at his brother.

"Sure." Sam replied turning to him. Dean had sounded serious.

"Well look I want to tell Bobby, you know, about me and Cas and well I think I'd like to tell him when its just me and him you know?" Dean finally managed to get out, looking uncomfortable about what he was saying to his brother.

Sam smiled at Dean and his dislike for chick-flick moments, he knew that he wouldn't want an observer to his and Bobby's conversation. Plus it also gave Sam time to go have a chat with Cas about him and Dean without Dean knowing. Yes this could work very well. (I bet it could. Naughty Sammy with you planning and ploting.)

"No problem. I'll sort it." Sam responded to Dean whose smile was as bright as the sun at his brothers agreement. Sam smiled in reply, though his was with the ulterior motive that he wanted to talk to Cas.

* * *

They found Bobby out back working on yet another car. It seemed that he liked to leave Cas to his work when he was there, which was all for the good for Dean's (and Sam's) plans.

"Hey Bobby." Dean yelled as he bounded up to the older man and looked over his shoulder at the engine in front of him. "What ya working on?"

"A car." Came Bobby's gruff reply as he wiped his hands on the cloth he had at his side.

"Yeah guessed that." Dean replied with a roll of his eyes. Before he could continue to quiz Bobby Sam spoke up.

"Hey I fancy a coffee. Anyone want one?" He asked causally. No time like the present to get all the 'talks' out the way. (so true Sammy-boy.)

"Yeah I'll have one." Dean replied smiling in thank you at his brother. He knew what he was doing.

Bobby nodded in agreement as well, though he was busy wondering what an earth the boys where up to now. (You'll see soon.)  
With that Sam made his way to the house.

* * *

Once Sam was gone Dean took a deep breath and turned to Bobby who was watching him with his arms crossed. He wasn't stupid and he knew that Dean wanted to talk, he just didn't know about what.

"So um, there was um, something I wanted to um, tell you." Dean started stumbling over the words and blushing as Bobby raised his eyebrows at his behaviour. It was at this point Dean stopped talking, he was trying to think of a way to say it when Bobby interrupted his thoughts.

"Well get on with it boy." he said gruffly, though inside he was finding Deans behaviour rather endearing. (Don't we all.)

"Well see I've,um, kinda, um, met someone." Dean finally got out in a rush of breath.

"And?" Bobby asked, this wasn't exactly news now was it?

"Well its, um, its Cas." Dean sighed, there he had said. He had finally told Bobby about his boyfriend. At that thought the smile once again appeared on his face. (Like any of us are surprised by that.)

"Well by the looks of you I'd say it was going well." Bobby stated as Dean smiled.

"Its great, fantastic, he's fantastic." Dean gushed smiling even more.

"Good." Bobby nodded then turned back to the car. "So you going to help with this or stand there mooning over your boyfriend whose in my study?" He asked gruffly.

"Help." Dean replied somewhat unnerved by Bobby's response. Was that really all he was going to say? (Not telling.) No lecturers about jumping into something to fast? Or about how he should tell everyone? Just good? Really? With these thoughts Dean automatically went to stand next to Bobby with his head under the hood as well.

"Course you need to tell everyone else as well." Bobby said absently making Dean think and there it was with a shake of his head at Bobby. He wasn't going to think about that today. (Wonder when you will think about it?)

* * *

Sam made his way into the kitchen and made four coffees. He thought that if he took Cas one then he would seem a bit friendlier. He didn't want to attack the guy after all. (Good thought Sam. Soften him up before you go for the big guns.)

Once made he picked up two of the cups and made his way into the study to see Cas sitting on the floor surrounded by books, thought there was definitely less of them than there was the last time he was in here and many more on the bookshelf's.

"Hey Cas?" he said from the doorway making the other man look up at him with a smile on his lips.

"Hello Sam." Castiel replied looking up at the brother of his boyfriend, he knew they were here, he'd heard the car. What he didn't know was why Sam was in the room, with him. (You see soon enough my love.)

"I made coffee." Sam said holding up the cup.

"Thank you." Castiel replied standing to take it.

"Um Cas, I was kinda hoping we could talk." Sam said pointing him to the couch as he perched on the edge of Bobby's desk. (you trying to intimidate him with your size Samuel? That's not very nice now is it. Though it is entertaining.)

"Of course." Castiel replied sitting, wondering what this was about. He guessed it had something to do with Dean, he just had no idea what.

"Well the thing is I know your going out with Dean." Sam said trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say.

"Yes." Castiel replied wondering where this was going.

"Well I just wanted to see how you thought things were going." Sam asked casually sipping his coffee.

"Very well I believe." Castiel replied evenly with a small smile on his lips at the thought of Dean.

"Good that's good. So um where do you see it going? You know, do you see a future for the two of you?" Sam asked encouragingly.

"Yes Sam I do." Castiel replied completely honestly. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with Dean if he would have him. (He will, he will.)

"Okay. Look I don't want to scare you or anything, I mean you make Dean happier than I have ever seen him and for that I am truly grateful, but with that comes the downside. You have the ability to cause him more pain than he has ever felt." Sam spoke, hoping he wasn't saying too much that would get him in trouble with Dean. He didn't want to ruin the best thing his brother had ever had in his life. (You won't, don't worry.)

"I have no intention of doing that." Castiel replied completely seriously, he could never hurt Dean.

"I know, but sometimes things happen you know? I just don't want to see my brother getting hurt." Sam said with a shrug, wanting to make sure he got his point across.

"I promise Sam, I will never do anything to hurt Dean." Castiel responded.

"Good. Oh and just so you know, if you ever do I will find you and make you pay." And with that and a smile Sam left the room. Leaving a startled Castiel behind him.

"I think Dean's brother just threatened me physical harm if I ever hurt Dean. How very amusing." Castiel said to himself with a smirk on his face. He liked the fact that Sam would protect his brother like that. That was how brothers were supposed to be. At that thought a frown started to appear on his face, he didn't believe any of his would do that for him. Well maybe Gabriel, though he was more likely to pull every prank he could think of to get revenge. With a shake of his head Castiel put those thoughts out of his mind. He had no plans to hurt Dean so it didn't really matter did it?


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello its me again. So here we go. Next little bit of CasDean fluff. Hope you likey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It wasn't until lunchtime that Bobby finally allowed Dean inside to go and see Cas. When he said he could go Bobby and Sam found it hilarious at how fast he had moved. (I bet you did.)

Running into the house Dean stopped to catch his breath in the hopes of not appearing to eager to see Cas. (Why? Its sweet.) Walking into the study he smiled when he saw Cas sitting on the floor with his back to him completely oblivious to the fact that Dean was there. Creeping up behind him Dean put his hands over Cas' eyes and whispered in his ear. "Guess who?"

Castiel had been busy, he had nearly finished all of Bobby's books and he wanted to get them done ASAP so he could spend the rest of his weekend with Dean. When rough hands that smelt of engine oil covered his eyes he knew instantly who it was, even without the whispered words Dean spoke. Smiling he replied.

"Hmm, I think it might be Keanu Reeves, or is that wishful thinking?"

"Yeah I don't think I could pass for him." Dean said taking his hands from Cas' eyes and instead putting them round his middle.

"Well I think your much better looking." (I have to agree with that.) Castiel replied turning his head so he could give Dean a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Of course I am." (So modest) Dean said when their lips parted making Castiel laugh. "So hows the work going?" He asked sitting down in an empty part of the floor next to Cas.

"Well. I should have them all appraised by the end of today. Also long as I don't get distracted that is." Castiel replied smiling at his boyfriend.

"Is that your way of telling me to go away?" Dean asked pretending to be affronted.

"No. you have the ability to distract me even if your are not with me." Castiel replied with a small smile causing Dean to blush.

"Ditto." he murmured before leaning forwards and giving Cas a quick kiss. Once he pulled away the two of them just sat there staring into each others eyes not saying a word.

"Okay so if you're finishing today, would you like to do something tonight?" Dean finally asked remembering what it was he had actually come in here to talk to Cas about.

"Of course Dean, what do you have in mind?" Castiel replied.

"I don't know, we could go see a movie? If only the new Star Wars was out I could take you to see that." Dean said wistfully, he couldn't wait for that release. (You and me both buddy.)

"Well considering I haven't seen any other Star Wars movies I feel that would be a bit of a waste." Castiel replied frankly. He felt he should let Dean know now that he wasn't really a film buff. In any way. (Yeah think we got that with the not having watched Star Wars thing.)

"Wait, you've never seen Star Wars?" Dean asked incredulously, he couldn't believe. How had Cas managed to never see Stars Wars? Its crazy. (So totally agree with you there.)

"No Dean." Castiel replied with amusement at Deans shocked expression. It seemed that saying that was akin to saying he had never heard of Shakespeare. (It is.)

"Right that's what we're doing tonight." Dean said resolutely.

"watching Star Wars?" Castiel asked with the raise of his eyebrow.

"Yep. I'll even through in a home cooked dinner and if you play your cards right breakfast." Dean smirked at him with a twinkle in his eyes making Castiel's mind whirl. (Naughty boys.)

"Well I will have to make sure I play them right then won't I?" He finally murmured huskily at Dean as his mind conjured up images of all the things that they could do between dinner time and breakfast. (You really are very bad Castiel. Or maybe not as I sure that Dean won't object to any of your suggestions, in fact he probably has some of his own to add.)

"So come round to mine at 7?" Dean asked his voice also having lowered at the look in Cas' eyes.

"That sounds good Dean. I would like to see your apartment." Castiel replied pulling his mind out of the gutter of dirty thoughts it had been in. He would need to concentrate on the books in front of him soon, not what he and Dean would be getting up to this evening.

"Okay. Well I best go. Got to get my place tidy for my boyfriend." Dean said dragging himself away from Cas' gorgeous eyes and standing up.

"Very well Dean. I'll see you at seven." Castiel replied turning his head up as Dean leaned down and kissed him passionately before leaving the room.

When Dean got back to Bobby and Sam who were standing next to his car he had a spring in his step, a wide smile on his lips and stars in his eyes. His mind was already planing all he would need to get done before this evening and what food he would be cooking Cas.

* * *

On the way back to town Sam kept looking over at Dean, wondering if Cas had said anything about their conversation to his brother. Though if he had he thought that Dean would not be very pleased with him right now. (He might be a little pissed, but I'm sure he has done the same Sam.)

"So you weren't talking to Cas for long." He finally said into the silence of the car.

"Hu?" Dean asked being pulled out of his plans by his brothers voice.

"Seeing Cas. You weren't in there long. Bobby and I thought we might have to come in and physically pull you out." Sam explained shaking his head at his brothers complete lack of concentration. Perhaps he should have driven back.

"Na Sammy I'm not that bad." Dean replied smiling.

"Ur-hu. So when you seeing him next?" Sam asked crossing his arms over his chest.

At that Dean quickly looked down at his watch.

"5 hours, 34 minutes and 23- no 22 seconds." He responded making Sam laugh.

"Yeah not that bad at all, jerk." Sam finally managed to get out with a shake of his head at Deans goofiness.

"Bitch." Dean responded smiling at his brother as he drove the impala towards his house.

Once he had dropped Sam off he had some food shopping to do. He had the best meal in the world to prepare for his boyfriend this evening. (Ah Dean's cooking dinner for Cas. I wonder what it will be?)


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello again. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie, rainystv and KnightAngel13 for the wonderful reviews. I feel I should also warn you that we are approaching the end of this story, at most I reckon there will be another 7/8 chapters, but not 100% sure on that. Just thought I would give you fair warning.**

**So anyway here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

At 7 o'clock that evening Dean had everything ready for Cas' arrival. He had made burgers for their dinner with apple pie for pudding. Then he had brought some popcorn for when they were watching the movies. Smiling to himself he was just tidying away a few bits and pieces that were scattered round the apartment when the buzzer went.

Once he let Cas through the downstairs door he ran to his door holding it open for his boyfriend (and smile).

"Hey Cas." he said when he saw him come up the stairs.

"Hello Dean. I've brought some beer. Hope that's okay." Castiel replied with a smile and a kiss for Dean.

"Sounds great, come on in." Dean said gesturing Cas through the door.

Dean's apartment was reasonably modern, with an open plan living and kitchen area but what caught Castiel's attention was the view from the window, it was amazing. He walked over and looked out, taking in the sight.

Dean smiled as Cas went straight to the window, following him he wrapped his arms round the other man and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"This is the reason I got this place." Dean said quietly.

I can understand its breath-taking." Castiel replied with awe in his voice at what he was seeing.

"It's even better at night." Dean replied.

"Well I will just have to see that for myself later won't I?" Castiel asked turning in Deans arms and wrapping his round his neck and pulling him down into a heated kiss.

A few minutes later Dean pulled back from Cas resting his forehead against the other mans while he tried to get back the breath Cas had just stolen from him.

"So what's for dinner then Dean?" Cas asked gently stroking Dean's cheek with his thumb.

"Burgers and pie for dessert." (As if it would be anything else!) Dean replied after a moment of having to get his brain back into gear.

"Sounds good. I'm starving." Castiel said smiling at Dean and then moving back making the other man groan. He didn't want to think about food, he just wanted Cas in his arms. "Now Dean. You did promise me dinner. Then we can snuggle up on the sofa and watch Star Wars." Castiel continued smirking at the other man making Dean roll his eyes.

"Fine." he replied and smiling at Cas made his way to the kitchen area to get everything ready.

While Dean was busy cooking Castiel had a snoop around his apartment, looking at the movies and books he had lying round. Squinting at the Star Wars box he noticed there were six DVD's. That would take much more than one night to watch. (Well not necessarily, but I imagine you have other plans for later.)

"Dean, are there six star wars movies?" Castiel asked felling the need to clarify.

"Yeah." Dean replied from the kitchen.

"How are we going to watch all of them this evening?" Castiel asked puzzled.

"Well I was kinda hoping that if you didn't have plans you might want to stay here tomorrow and finish watching them." Dean replied from the kitchen, glad that Cas couldn't see the flush that was on his face at his hope to have Cas with him all weekend.

"Yes I do have plans-" Castiel started.

Dean's face fell. "Oh." Was all he said. Not sure what to do with that information.

"They are to spend the day with my boyfriend. Doing whatever we want to do." Castiel continued making Dean look up at him with a massive smile on his face.

"And do you want to watch Star Wars movies?" Dean asked cautiously. He didn't want to make Cas do something he didn't want to do. That wasn't how relationships worked. (So true.)

"Well that very much depends on how good they are and how distracted we get." Castiel replied walking up behind Dean and wrapping his arms around him as he cooked.

"There awesome, but I have a feeling we might just get very distracted." Dean said turning slightly and kissing Cas' cheek.

"Yes that was my thoughts also." Castiel replied into his ear before he returned the kiss.

"We'll just have to play it by ear." Dean said with a smirk at the thought of what else they might be doing. (You boys. Do your minds live in the bedroom? Okay yeah they probably do.)

"Sounds like a plan Dean." Castiel said letting go of him and stepping back as he started plating up.

"Yeah it does." Dean agreed and with that Dean finished off their burgers and put them down on the table.

After they had finished eating Castiel realised that Dean had just gone even higher in his estimation (if that was even possible). The food he had cooked was some of the best Castiel had ever had. With that thought he settled down on the couch with Dean and popcorn to watch episode four of Star Wars. He had no idea why they were starting with number four but he didn't really care. He was with his Dean and would be for the rest of the weekend and that was all that mattered. With that thought he snuggled under Dean's arm as he put it round him and rested his head against his chest. Suffice to say they didn't get to watch all the Star Wars moives that weekend. They got rather distracted and only managed episodes 4-6, though Cas did have to agree that they were in fact awesome. (Yeah they are.)


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello again. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are awesome.**

**Okay all I can say about this and the subsequent chapters is sorry. So enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The days turned into weeks which in turn turned into months and Cas and Dean spent almost all their free time together. Mainly at one of their apartments, where Castiel would read to Dean or they would watch one of the many movies Dean told Cas were must see classics. Castiel never refused, he would happily watch paint dry if it meant he could snuggle up on a couch with Dean.

Dean while loving his time with Cas had quickly come to the realisation that the man was extremely clever. Therefore because he didn't want Cas to find out what a dumb hick he was (his thoughts not mine) and dump him had started asking Charlie to recommended books for him to read, which he did in his lunch breaks at work, trying to keep it from his colleagues in Case they asked why he was suddenly reading books which he had no interest in before (though he was actually secretly enjoying them). His colleagues on the other hand, well aware that Cas owned a book store, thought it was sweet that Dean was getting interested in what his boyfriend liked. Not that they said this to him of course, they still didn't officially know that Dean was with Cas after all.

Castiel on the other hand was enjoying his relationship with Dean immensely, but, and there was a but, not that Castiel thought about it much, it didn't truly matter. But when they went out Dean never held his hand or showed any form of outward affection. And if Castiel did, a brief brush of the lips or a stroke of skin, Dean behaved as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof. Then there were Deans after work drinks. Now he knew every Friday Dean went for drinks with his work friends and Sam but he had never invited Castiel to join them. Now this didn't worry Castiel (honest) but on the odd ocCasion (which were becoming less odd and more frequent) Castiel wondered. He wondered if Dean was embarrassed by him. By his lack of knowledge on pop culture and of police procedure. So he had started asking Charlie the odd question on both subjects. (She found it sweet that both men were trying to find out more of the others world, glad that all seemed, on the outside at least, to be going well.)

Castiel was trying to learn more so that he wouldn't stand out in Dean's world when he let him in. Though Castiel was starting to get the feeling that the when was becoming an if, but it didn't matter, it truly didn't. Castiel was happy with Dean. So it didn't matter. Until the day it did.

Three months after they had got together and it all started as a normal Sunday. Castiel had got his hands on a rare book that he thought that Bobby would be interested in and as such he and Dean had gone round to the other man's house so he could look over it. And once there they had stayed to talk. Not about anything in particular, they discussed Deans cases, Cas' books and Bobby's cars. Castiel liked visiting Bobby. Here was a man who understood his passion and Dean's. He was the perfect father figure, and he was fast becoming such to Castiel as well as Dean. The wise older man who understood them both so well.

They were sitting in Bobby's study chatting away, with Dean and Cas sitting there holding hands and being pretty mushy, they still hadn't got over the honeymoon period as Sam called it, when they heard a shout from the door.

"Hey Bobby you in there?" Called the voice.

Castiel looked quizzically towards the door, he vaguely recognised the voice but he couldn't place it so he was intrigued about who the new guest was. Dean on the other hand recognised the voice instantly. He should he heard it every day. With that realisation he instantly dropped Cas' hand and stood, moving to a chair on the opposite side of the room to his boyfriend. He did all this on instinct. His mind not even processing his actions. That was until he saw the look on Cas' face. He looked like Dean had just betrayed him in the worst way possible, but before he could say anything, try and explain, though he knew there was nothing he could say to explain, the doorway to the study was filled with Rufus Turner, Chief of Police.

Castile was extremely confused. One minute he was having enjoyable conversation with his boyfriend beside him, feeling his warmth through his hand and the next he was cold and alone and Dean was across the room. But before he could ask why Dean would do such a thing the answer was before him. The voice he couldn't place belonged to Dean's boss. It seemed that Dean didn't just want to keep Cas out of his world, he was actively working to make sure that they never meet, and that hurt Cas more than he could say. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't concentrate on the conversation going on around him, Dean and Bobby and Rufus were talking about some case or other but he couldn't get over the fact that Dean obliviously didn't feel as he did. Dean obliviously didn't see a future for him as he did. He was obliviously just a stop on the way for Dean. After all what other reason would he have for keeping his two worlds so far apart? (He's an idjit.) At that realisation Castiel took a deep breath and looked up.

"Dean I would to go home now." He said clearly, with no emotion in his voice. And though he didn't notice it both Bobby and Rufus looked at him with concern and then Bobby turned there razor like gaze onto Dean, clearly demanding he sort out whatever problem he had just created.

"Sure Cas. Let's go. Bye Bobby, Sir." Dean said standing quickly and practically running from the house.

Castiel said a polite farewell to Bobby and Rufus and followed Dean out with his head held high. He had his dignity after all. Even Dean had just ripped everything else to shreds.

Once Castiel and Dean had left Rufus turned to Bobby with a frown. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked in confusion.

"That was Dean Winchester being the biggest idjit ever born." Was all Bobby said in reply, still glaring at the door Dean had high tailed it out of. If he hadn't just screwed up the best thing that ever happened in his life all because of his mistaken assumptions about people then Bobby was sure he was the damn Queen of Sheba. Though he did wish that they sorted it out, he hoped that maybe this was the kick up the ass the boy needed. Maybe now he would be straight with the people who cared for him. And maybe he wouldn't lose Cas in the process, though Bobby had seen the look in the boys eyes. He didn't like Dean's chances with that one.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello again (she says quietly hiding behind the couch.) Here's the next chapter. Please don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The drive back to Castiel's was conducted in silence. Dean knew he had just royally screwed up, he just didn't know how to fix it. Castiel on the other hand had made his mind go blank. If he didn't he knew he would speak and this conversation needed to take place when they both had their full concentration on it.

Dean pulled up outside Castiel's and turned off the engine. He knew the time had come but he still had not found any words to speak.

Castiel looked out the window at his store and his apartment above. His world. The world he had welcomed Dean into with open arms. At that thought he turned to the man beside him and spoke.

"Are you embarrassed by me Dean?" He asked calmly. He wanted answers not a fight.

"What? No Cas how could you think that?" Dean asked shocked by the question. It was not one he had thought to ever hear from Cas.

"What else am I to think Dean? You wouldn't touch me in public, you never introduce me to your friends and your behaviour today was statement enough." Castiel replied, counting of his points on his fingers for added emphasis.

"It's not that Cas. It just… my friends… they don't know…about…us." Dean finally got out knowing it sounded wrong even as he said it.

"Why? If not because I embarrass you then why?" Castiel demanded.

"Cos they don't know." Dean replied getting frustrated and running his hand through his hair.

"Don't know about what Dean?" Castiel asked his voice rising.

"They don't know that I like…" At that Dean just waved his hand towards Castiel making his eyes narrow. He was starting to realise just what Dean was trying to tell him and he didn't like it one little bit.

"You like what Dean?" he spoke with a deadly quite voice, daring Dean to say the words. When the other man stayed silent he reiterated them more forcefully. "That you like what Dean."

"Both sexes okay? Both." Dean exploded at him.

Castiel narrowed his eyes even further at the man next to him. It seemed that while he had spent so much time with him, he didn't even know him at all.

"Say it Dean." He growled and when Dean just looked at him and gulped he shook his head and looked away, disappointment evident in his posture and voice.

"You can't say it can you? You can't say the words I am bisexual." He said with a resigned voice staring out the window at the world that was carrying on while his fell apart. How could people carry on when his heart was breaking?

"Cas..." Dean said in a begging voice, but when he said no more Castiel found that his decision had been made. Turning back to Dean he spoke once more.

"I am sorry Dean. I l- like" (he had almost slipped there and said the other L word) "you, a lot and I thought... I thought we had something special-" Before he could finish Dean interrupted, but not with the words Castiel wanted to, no needed to hear.

"We do."

"No, I thought we had a future, together, but I can't be your dirty little secret for the rest of my life Dean. I have too much self-respect for that." Castiel finished shaking his head to emphasise his point. Maybe his words had been a little harsh but it was how he was feeling at present. With that said Cas put his hand on Deans cheek brushing it softly with his thumb as he had so many times before, before removing it and moving it to the door handle of the car.

"Good-bye Dean." He said with finality.

And with that Cas got out of the car and walked purposely to his door not looking back once at the man he had left in the car. The man he knew had just broken his heart.

Dean sat with his mouth open and watched Cas walk away. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he didn't understand, so he just sat there and watched. Even when Cas had gone into his apartment Dean still sat there watching, hoping against hope that he would return. He didn't. Finally after sitting in the cold car for over an hour Dean gave in and started it. He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do. So he just drove. And when he found himself outside his brother's house, he didn't even think, he just got out and walked up his path, though when he got to the door he didn't knock or ring he just stood there.

* * *

Sam was watching TV with Jess when he heard the distinct sound of the impala outside, getting up he went to the door, but when Dean didn't knock or just walk in he frowned. Something was wrong. With that he pulled open the door to find his brother standing on his doorstep looking pale and more lost than he had ever seen him.

"Dean what's wrong?" he asked urgently, disasters running through his head.

At his voice Dean looked up at him and Sam could see the tears running down his cheeks.

"Cas and me. We're finished." was all Dean said in a small voice before he started chocking on the sobs.

Sam just took his arm and guided him into the house. It was time for him to look after his brother for a change.

* * *

Castiel had stood with his back to his door, half of him hoping that Dean would follow him and fight for them, thought the other half told him he was a fool. Dean wasn't ready for what he wanted and he never would be. When he finally heard the sound of the impala drive away he broke. Falling down on to the floor of his apartment, tears streaming from his eyes at all that was and could have been that was now lost to hm. He wanted to call Dean back, tell him he was sorry that he was wrong but he couldn't do that. He had meant every word he had spoken. He was not going to be Deans bit on the side. No matter how it destroyed him. He would be strong. He would survive this. He had managed this far alone he could go forwards that way too. It was just at this moment in time that future now looked so bleak. And now in the comfort of his apartment, all alone he could say the words he had never uttered, though they had run through his head many a time.

"I love you Dean Winchester." He whispered into the silence which was only broken by his sobs from then on.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello yet again. I would like to thank rainystv and Hllo-Beastie for the great reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. **

**So here's the next bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean sat on Sam's couch in state of shock. Taking one look at her brother-in-law Jess went to the kitchen and got the bottle of whiskey and a glass. Returning to the livingroom she handed them to Sam and sat down next to Dean placing her hand on his back and gently rubbing, not that he seemed to notice. Sam poured half a glass of whiskey and placed it in Dean's hand watching him down it in one before he spoke.

"So what happened?"

"I was an idiot. I tried so hard Sam. but I just buried my head in the sand. I thought it would be fine. That it would all work out on its own. This is all my fault. You know what he thought? He thought I was embarrassed by him. Me! No he should have been the one who was embarrassed. I mean who the hell did I think I was? I'm nothing compared to him. He was right. I don't deserve him. He'll be better off now." and with that Dean took the bottle from the startled Sam's hands and filled his glass to the brim before downing it in one and filling it again.

"Okay Dean. Enough. What happened?" Sam asked sternly removing the bottle from Dean's hand as he went to fill the glass for a fourth time.

"He found out." Dean replied trying to grab for the bottler but his brother held it out of his reach.

"Found out what?"

"That no one knows." Dean finally uttered giving up trying to reach for the bottle in favour of holding his head in his hands as the tears started to pour down his face again.

"Oh Dean." Was all Sam could think to say. He had been telling Dean for weeks that he needed to tell everyone about him and Cas, but now was not the time for I told you so's. Dean was giving himself enough of a guilt trip without Sam adding to it.

"Why did I even think that it would end any differently? I destroy everything I touch. I should have never got involved with him." Dean whispered into the quite of the room. Sam and Jess just sat there watching him neither knowing what to do. They had never seen him like this after all. With that thought Sam stood and went to the phone. There was only one person he knew who would know what to do.

* * *

Bobby was sitting in his study looking over the book that Cas had left there earlier when the phone rang. "What?" Bobby said gruffly answering it. Who the hell would be calling at this time of night?

"Hey Bobby its Sam." He heard down the phone and Bobby knew. He knew this was about Dean.

"What happened?" he asked wearily, he was getting to old for this shit.

"Cas and Dean split up." Sam replied, not really sure exactly what happened. Trying to decipher Dean's ramblings was rather hard through all the self-hatred.

"Balls." Bobby responded, he'd expected it but he had hoped that it wouldn't happen. "What's he doing now?" He asked.

"Um, crying, blaming himself, drinking whiskey," looking over at Dean and seeing that in Sam's absence he had got hold of the bottle and was now drinking straight from it he corrected. "Lots of whiskey."

"Okay. Let him drink himself into a stupor. I'll come see him tomorrow and I'll call Rufus and let him know he wouldn't be in." Bobby sighed down the phone. Time he sorted out that idjit.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam sighed in relief that the older man was taking charge. With a hurried good-bye he hung up, going back to Dean.

* * *

Dean woke the next morning with the worst hangover in history. For a second he wondered what had happened to make him drink so much and then it all came rushing back to him. He had lost Cas. And without Cas his life was worthless. He was nothing without his man. With that thought he just rolled over and stared up at Sam's ceiling. He was on his brother's couch he realised. He should probably get up and go to work but he couldn't be bothered. He didn't want to see those people. Not today. Not ever again. It was because he cared so much what they thought about him that he had lost the only person whose opinion truly mattered.

Sam walked in dressed for work to see Dean lying there with his eyes open, but looking into their depths he was shocked by how blank they seemed. It was like looking into a shadow of Dean and his brother not really being there. It scared him.

"Dean I'm heading out. Do you need anything?" he asked cautiously, Dean just turned his empty eyes on his brother and just looked at him. Sam was going to take that as a no. "Okay, I'll see you later." He said quickly making his way out of the livingroom. He hoped Bobby could do something later, cos if he couldn't then he was at a loss.

* * *

Bobby arrived at Sam's around midday to see that the curtains in the livingroom were still drawn. Huffing he made his way up to the door and let himself in with his key. Walking in the first thing that hit him was the smell of whiskey.

"Dean you idjit. What the hell you doing to yourself." He mumbled as he made his way into the room so that he was facing the couch and Dean who hadn't moved since Sam had left this morning.

"So what happened?" He snapped down at the prone figure.

"He finished with me." Dean replied without looking at Bobby.

"This about you being an idjit and refusing to tell people about the two of you?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"Maybe." Dean mumbled in reply. When Bobby said it like that it did sound pretty stupid, but it wasn't just that, it was so much more.

"Well then I'm here to tell you that you need to get your head out your ass cos they all already know." Bobby stated causing Dean to shoot up from the couch into a sitting position with his eyes wide.

"What?" he screeched wondering just what Bobby had done.

"They ain't stupid Dean, plus you work with a room full of detectives. They've known pretty much since you started there." Bobby stated plainly. Well aware that Dean thought he had told them.

"But...why did know one say anything?" Dean asked incredulously. I mean surely if what Bobby was saying was true then they wouldn't want to work with him right? But they always had? God he was confused now.

"Cos they were respecting your privacy but time for you to shelf the shit and sort it out with that boy." Bobby replied with a roll of his eyes at Dean Stupidity.

"Well that doesn't matter, he wouldn't want me back. Not now." Dean responded leaning back on the couch trying to absorb all that Bobby had just told him.

"Why what ya do that was so bad?" Bobby asked more gently.

"You wouldn't understand." Dean replied closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look Bobby in the face.

"Try me." Bobby stated.

"I couldn't say it." Dean whispered at him still with his eyes closed. He was so ashamed of himself. But he still couldn't say it. Even to Bobby.

"Say what?" Bobby asked.

"That I'm…I'm bisexual." Dean finally managed to get out. When he said the word his eyes shot open. He'd said it.

"Well seems to me you just did." Bobby replied smugly.

"It's not that simple." Dean responded frowning as he thought about all that had happened between him and Cas the previous day.

"Seems it to me." Bobby replied crossing his arms at the boy in front of him. He always over-complicating everything.

"He won't want me back Bobby. I mean what reason would he?" Dean asked completely seriously making Bobby roll his eyes at his obvious blindness.

"You mean except that you and he are clearly in love with each other? Can't think of one damn reason." He finally replied glaring at Dean.

"But-"

"No. no buts Dean Winchester. You are going to get off your ass and go find out how to win that boy back and you are going to do whatever it takes you hear me? Now go shower and change and go see him." And with that Bobby marched out the door leaving Dean sitting there staring at the space he had been standing with his mouth open. (Oh Bobby you really are good at sorting out ours boys.)


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello again, again, again, you get the gist. I would like to thank nerdchick394 for the review. And I hope that this chapter makes you all feel a little better. I wanted to get this up before Saturday cos I'm going away for the weekend and probably won't be able to post anything and I didn't want to come home to a house full of hex bags so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel was at his bakery when he got a call Monday morning from Charlie. Castiel was supposed to open up the store but it was still closed. Frowning he quickly left Kevin in charge and went round to his brother's apartment to make sure he was okay. When he got there he got no response from inside but he could swear he heard some sort of noise. With that thought he pulled out the bobby pins that he had in his pocket that he most defiantly did not wear to keep his hair out of his eyes while he was baking and using them to pick the lock. It didn't take him long. It seemed that lock picking was like riding a bike. You never forget. But that didn't matter right now. His brother did.

Moving quickly through the apartment he finally found Castiel lying on his bed staring at nothing fully dressed.

"Hey Cassie. You know you're supposed to be downstairs right now right?" Gabriel said to him, trying to make him smile.

"I don't care." Came Castiel response in a voice that sounder a lot rougher than it normally did. Taking a closer a look Gabriel noticed that Castiel's eyes where rimmed red from, by the looks of it, crying.

"What happened Cassie?" Gabriel asked in a gentle voice sitting himself down next to his brother.

"I don't want to talk about it." Castiel replied rolling over so his back was facing Gabriel.

"Okay. So should I call Dean and ask him?" Gabriel asked taking a stab in the dark that the only person who could hurt his brother this bad would be his boyfriend.

"Do what you like I don't care." Castiel grumbled at him causing Gabriel to frown. Castiel would normally have a fit if he suggested he phone Dean and ask him anything. Why was his brother now so happy to let him do it? Dean must have done something really bad to upset his brother like this. At that thought his eyes narrowed but he kept his voice light as he replied to Castiel's grumble.

"So does that including slashing his tires for making you cry?"

"I don't think my upset is worth you getting arrested for damaging police property." Castiel replied through a sniff. Gabriel wasn't so sure he agreed with that statement but he made sure to keep his responses light. He was after all the fun loving brother.

"Oh I don't know. I've been arrested for less." He replied and when Castiel turned and looked at him with a glare he just shrugged. "What? It true."

"Dean and I broke up." Castiel finally said staring at his ceiling.

"Why?" Gabriel asked gently. Dean and Cas where perfect together. He couldn't understand what would make them split.

"Remember me saying I had never met any of Dean's friend properly?" at that Gabriel nodded, cos he remembered. He had thought it was a bit odd. "Well it seems that is because none of them are aware that Dean is bisexual."

"Crap. Sorry Cassie." Gabriel said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. He knew what Castiel had been through coming out. He'd been there. And he knew that the one thing he couldn't stand was people not being true to themselves.

"I refused to be his secret. It's my fault I am feeling like this. I'm the one who ended it." Castiel replied mournfully making Gabriel roll his eyes.

"Yeah but you did it cos he was a dick." He said in response making Castiel glare at him once more.

"No. An idiot yes but not a dick Gabriel." Castiel said in a frosty voice.

"Okay, no slagging off your ex got it." Gabriel said putting his hands up as if in surrender. "So what you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Castiel replied staring back up at the ceiling.

"Well the way I look at it you have two options. You wallow in self-pity or you go out and get on with your life." Gabriel suggested hoping he could pull his brother out of this hurt.

"I think I'll take the first please." Was Castiel's response not looking away from the ceiling.

"Not really what I was getting at Cassie." Gabriel said with an exasperated sigh.

"Just for today?" Castiel asked turning his puppy dog eyes on his big brother knowing that it was the one look that Gabriel couldn't refuse.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his brother before he replied. "Fine just for today. But tomorrow back to work."

"Thank you Gabriel." Castiel smiled up at him before he remembered why it was he wanted the day off.

"Yeah, yeah. It's what the best brothers do." At that Gabriel got up off of Castiel's bed and pulled out his phone to arrange cover for Castiel in the store and then went into the kitchen and started baking. If Castiel was going wallow he was going to do it with decent cakes and sweets.

* * *

Dean thought over Bobby's words as he drove himself home. He thought over the words as he had a shower and he thought over them as he got dressed. He then sat down at his table thinking some more. Bobby said to find a way of getting Cas back. He had said that Cas loved him. He had said that Dean was oblivious. And thinking about things he realised that Bobby was probably right about some of it. The question was he right about Cas' feelings for him? The only way Dean could think of to find out was to tell Cas how he felt. But that still didn't solve the whole no one knowing thing. It was then the solution hit him. If he had the courage to do it. But it was for Cas. If it got him Cas back then he would do anything, even this. But for it to work he was going to need help. With that he pulled out his phone to make a call to the only person he could think of that could help him and didn't hopefully want to kill him.

* * *

Gabriel had called Charlie in to cover Castiel at the store so she was behind the counter when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she wondered what Dean wanted with her.

"What's up bitch?" She asked down the phone.

"Charlie I need your help." Dean said jumping the whole small talk and greeting stuff. This was serious.

"Okay doing what?" Charlie asked, wondering if it was a surprise for Castiel or something.

"I need to get Cas back." Dean said taking a deep breath and plunging right in.

"What do you mean back? How did you lose him?" Charlie demanded. What the hell had happened between them that she had missed?

"I was an idiot." Dean replied truthfully.

"Well obviously but really need so specifics." Charlie said cross that dean had obviously screwed up somehow.

"Fine." And with that Dean told her all that had happened between him and Cas the previous day and how he was hoping to make it all better, and how he needed her assistance.

"So will you help?" dean asked when he finally reached the end of his long and rather convoluted tale.

"I'll help-" Charlie started only for Dean to interrupt.

"Thanks Ch-" he said in relief, which was short lived when Charlie started talking over him.

"If I am sure he wants you back." She finished.

"Okay that's fair. Hope to see you tomorrow night." And with Dean hung up and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was planning to do. But for Cas he would do it. For Cas.

(Oh Dean-o what is your big plan? It had better be good to get Castiel back me thinks.)


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello all. Seemed I could get to a computer after all. I would like to thank lemonofweirdness, KnightAngel13 and Hllo-Beastie for the great reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all great.**

**So here's the next bit. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was 10 minutes to 9 on Tuesday morning and Dean was pacing up and down outside Rufus' office. He had called Sam, Bobby and Ellen yesterday evening to get their help on his plan and all had agreed. Now all he had to do was persuade Rufus to help as well and then he would be all set. As long as Charlie could do her part. Dean was nervous. He was nervous that his plan wouldn't work, he was nervous about what his plan actually consisted of and he was nervous that Rufus won't help him. In fact he was so busy being nervous he didn't notice his boss come up behind him. (Oops.)

"What you doing skulking outside my office Winchester?" He asked making his way round the startled Dean to unlock the door.

"I was hoping that I could have a words Sir." Dean answered once he had recovered.

"Course kid. Come in." And with that Rufus gestured Dean through the door and into one of the seats on the opposite side of the desk to his comfy leather office chair. Well he was the chief, he deserved some perks in his mind. (So true.)

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked once they where both seated.

"Well actually Sir. I was kinda hoping to ask a favour." Dean replied nervously.

At that Rufus sat back him his chair looking at Dean. Now normally his policy was never to do favours for any of his staff. He didn't play favourites and he wasn't going to change that for anyone, not even the kid he had known since he was knee high to a grasshopper. So his response to Deans request was going to defiantly be no. But, he remembered the conversations he had had with Bobby and he wondered if this favour had anything to do with Deans relationship with Castiel. So instead of an outright refusal he decided to find out what it was before he refused. (Good plan. You know you really do want to help Rufus.)

"What kind of favour?" He asked.

At that Dean let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He was over the first hurdle. With that he proceeded to tell Rufus everything, from his relationship with Cas to its end, to his plan to get him back.

Once Dean finished talking Rufus just started at him. The plan was terrible, it was all kinds of crazy. It was without doubt the worst plan he had ever heard. And it was typical Dean Winchester. If it was any of his other officers in front of him asking his assistance with this plan he would say no cos it was only going to end one way. In a crash and burn. But this was detective Winchester, and he might just be able to pull this off. With that he realised he had made his decision.

"Fine Winchester I'll do your favour. Now get out of my office and go do some work. Fitzgerald was swapped with paper work yesterday from your day off. Go make up for it now." And with that he turned to the files on his desk.

Dean couldn't believe he had got his bosses agreement. But he had. With that he nodded to Rufus and left his office, making his way to his desk where he sat and tried really hard to concentrate on the work in front of him and not what he had planed for later that day. (Oh I do love it when a plan comes together.)

* * *

Charlie had spent her time since Dean's call trying to think of how she was going to achieve that which she had agreed to do and had come to the realisation that she was going to need help. It was for this reason that on Tuesday morning she walked into the bakery looking for Gabriel.

"Hey Charlie what's up?" He asked from behind the counter where he seemed to be reading some catering magazine.

"hi Gabriel. look I need your help." She replied taking a deep breath. She didn't think getting Gabriel's help would be easy she just hoped he didn't refuse without first hearing her out.

"Oh with what?" Gabriel asked with a smirk, wondering what she was up to now.

"Dean has a plan to try and win Castiel back." Charlie said in a rush, hoping that if she got it out quickly enough Gabriel wouldn't register what it was she had just said.

"And?" He asked after he had worked out exactly what it was that Charlie had just said.

"And he asked me to help him." she continued looking up at Gabriel with worried eyes as he narrowed his at her.

"And are you?" Gabriel asked evenly. he wasn't going to take out his anger at Dean out on this slip of a girl.

"I'm trying." Charlie replied honestly.

"Why?" Gabriel asked incredulously. He couldn't understand why anyone would help that dick.

"Because they're perfect together." Charlie argued at him. A fact that yes he could concede, but Dean had still hurt his brother and he didn't deserve Castiel.

"Yeah whatever what's this got to do with me?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I need your help." Charlie replied with a pleading smile on her face.

"So what your asking is for me to help dear old Dean-o to get back with my little brother after he has broken his heart?" Gabriel asked sarcastically. Really? She expected him to help?

"Look its not like that-" Charlie started to say only to have Gabriel interrupt her.

"Its not? then how is it Charlie?" He demanded.

"I'll tell you everything I know if you'll agree to help once I've finished." She bargained with him. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her before he replying. Two could play that game.

"How about you tell me everything and then I'll think about helping."

"Agreed." and with that Charlie shared Dean's plan with Gabriel, who after hearing it and groaning out loud did eventually end up agreeing to help Charlie achieve her goal. (Yeah, looks like everyone is on board now. Hmm, just a case of finding out what it is Dean-o wants everyone to do don't you think? See ya next time my lovely's.)


	49. Chapter 49

**Well good morning/evening/afternoon/night my lovelies. Hope we are all doing well. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie, Kuroi-Ookami-san and lovely21 for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you're all liking it. I would also like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed since my last update you are all awesome.**

**So here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel walked out the bakery at 4pm Tuesday afternoon still somewhat amazed that he had agreed to help. Of course if this all went horribly wrong it would give him a chance to slash Dean's tires, and smash in his car windows. With this cheery prospect to sustain him he entered Angel Books. (Naughty Gabriel. No hurting the impala.)

Charlie was waiting behind the counter anxiously when she heard the door go. Once she saw it was Gabriel she let out a sigh of relief, she knew she had no chance of success without him.

"Okay I'm here. So where is he?" Gabriel said with a put upon sigh.

"In the office." Charlie replied.

With a nod Gabriel made him way round the counter and to the office.

Castiel was sitting at his desk, supposedly doing paper work but in reality staring into space wondering how he was going to pick up his destroyed life without Dean. He had spent the last evening hugging the pillow Dean had always used when he had stayed over at his. It still smelt of him, god how Castiel missed his Dean. He had even found himself wavering in his decision to end it. Maybe be they could make it work? Though he was well aware that that was just fantasy. In reality it would never work.

Gabriel stood in the doorway to the office and just observed his brother for a minute. He didn't move, didn't make any sign that he had heard him. Just sat there as if turned to stone. It worried Gabriel. He just hoped that doing what he was about to do was the right decision.

"Hey Cassie how you doing?" Gabriel finally said from his place leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Was Castiel's emotionless response.

"Okay then. It's time for you to close up shop for the day." Gabriel said in his annoyingly cheerful voice making Castiel check the time on his clock.

"No it's not Gabriel, it is only just gone 4." He replied puzzled by his brother.

"Yeah well I've decided we're going out tonight." Was Gabriel's response.

"Why?" Castiel questioned. (Oh good question. Wouldn't we all like to know?)

"Cos everyone knows the cure for a broken heart is copious amounts of alcohol and ice-cream." Gabriel replied confidently.

"I believe that is for drowning ones sorrows. Not a cure Gabriel." Castiel replied with a glare.

"You say potato I say patato." Gabriel said with a shrug looking very unconcerned about Castiel's lack of interest in his plan. (Or is that Dean's plan hmm?)

"What does that mean?" Castiel asked confused with Gabriel's odd response. (Really? Why? You're talking to Gabriel. You'd think you would have got used to him by now.)

"It means you're coming out drinking with me and Charlie tonight whether you want to or not." Gabriel replied with a smug smile on his lips.

"No Gabriel, I'm not." Castiel said defiantly.

"Yes you are even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming to the car. And you know I will do it." Gabriel replied innocently crossing his arms, throwing down the gauntlet, just daring his brother to say no once more. (Hmm, I would say behave Gabriel but in this Case I think you might just have the right idea.)

At that Castiel glared at his brother but he knew what he had said was no idyll threat.

"Fine one drink." Castiel finally agreed with narrow eyes.

"We'll see." was all Gabriel replied as he left the office to go and inform Charlie of his success.

* * *

Gabriel returned to the office after speaking to Charlie to inform Castiel of what he had arranged.

"So Charlie's locking up, that'll give you enough time to change." he said when he saw that Castiel hadn't moved.

"Why?" his brother asked turning round.

"Well you don't want to go out in your holey jumper and scruffy jeans do you?" Gabriel asked with a frown. Surely Castiel would change? But then again this was Castiel. (So very true.)

"It's not as if it really matters what I wear Gabriel, and I'm comfortable." Castiel replied emotionlessly with a shrug. If Gabriel didn't want to been seen with him in his jeans and jumper then he didn't have to drag him out. (Yeah, don't think that's going to work Cassie, sorry.)

"You know what, fine wear that. It makes no difference to me. Let's go." Gabriel replied. If Dean really had the feelings for Castiel that they all believed he had then his brother could turn up wearing a bin bag and Dean would still think him hot. And if he did care, Gabriel would go with his backup plan of breaking Dean's car. That thought made him smile. Yes he would enjoy that. (You are determined aren't you Gabriel?)

* * *

Dean was at his desk, nervously tapping his pen on his pad and his leg shaking. He had spent the day glancing at the clock to see how long he had until he voluntarily ripped his world apart. He just hoped to god that it all worth it. He was starting to doubt that it was. But whenever those thoughts entered his head he would close his eyes and picture Cas smiling softly at him, with gentleness and caring in his eyes and that image would be enough to drive out the negatives thoughts, for a little while at least. (Good keep thinking of Cas Dean. You need to get him back.)

Though Dean had been clock watching all day when Rufus came out of his office and shouted at them all he still jumped in shock.

"Right you idiots, time for a special surprise drinks session at the Roadhouse. So pack up and get you lazy asses over there." Rufus yelled to the bull pen, making everyone frown in confusion. They normally only went for extra work drinks if one of them had solved a particularly difficult case and as far as they knew none of them had. Not that that would stop any of them following the chiefs orders, hey drinks were drinks right? (So true.)

Dean sat at his desk frozen as his colleagues all filed out wondering out loud what this was all about. (Oh the intrigue.)Once the last of them left he let his emotions have free rein. His breathing started coming fast and he knew if he wasn't careful he was going to start hyperventilating. This was it. It was time for him to do his thing. Closing his eyes he tried to steady his breathing. When that didn't work he pulled the picture of Castiel up in his head concentrating on the trust and hope in his eyes. That was why he was doing this. He wanted that back. Concentrating only on Cas he found his breathing even and he was able to stand and walk to his car. Following everyone else to the Roadhouse. For Cas.

* * *

As Gabriel pulled his car up outside the Roadhouse Castiel, who was sitting in the passenger side, glared at his brother as if he had betrayed him in the worst way. Gabriel knew he was doing it but he refused to look at Castiel. He knew that this wasn't going to go down well. But he had done his part. He had got Cassie here. He was not going to force his brother to go inside. That was up to Charlie.

"What are we doing here Gabriel?" Castiel asked frostily, though the answer didn't come from his brother who seemed to find the parking lot outside the window very fascinating.

"Dean wants to talk to you." Charlie said from the back seat. She was well aware that Gabriel had only helped begrudgingly. If she was honest she was surprised he had helped at all.

"No." was Castiel response. He was not talking to Dean. He knew deep inside that if he did then he could very well be persuaded to take the guy back. And he wouldn't live like that. He couldn't. (Oh Cas.)

"Please." Charlie begged from the back seat. She couldn't have got Castiel this far and fail at the last hurdle. She couldn't do that. He and Dean needed each other. (So true.)

"Why?" Castiel asked in a sarcastic voice. Charlie was just trying to think of a convincing reply to that when Gabriel turned to his brother and spoke.

"Because what you two have is a once in a lifetime thing. You need to grab it with both hands and never let go." He said completely seriously. And Castiel looking into his eyes saw pain and sorrow in their depths. What did his brother know about how he was feeling?

"How do you know that Gabriel?" he asked gently. It was obvious to him that there was something there. Something that Gabriel had never talked to him about. Something that made him think that maybe he didn't know his brother as well as he thought he did. But then it was gone. Gabriel's eyes became as they always were, filled with twinkling mischief and a smirk on his lips. The change was so sudden that it made Castiel wonder if he had really seen the previous emotions there at all.

"Oh come on Cassie. You don't think that I get all those women's magazines just for the baking recipes do you?" Gabriel replied with a cheerful voice. And if the cheeriness was slightly forced he was the only one who was aware of it.

With that Castiel sighed and turned to look at the door of the bar in front of him. "Fine I'll listen. But if I do not like what I hear I will leave." He said resolutely.

"Fine with me. Hey I have my knives in the back, maybe we could slash Dean-o tires on the way out." Gabriel replied with a raise of his eyebrow and an evil cackle at the look on his brother's face. What he didn't tell Castiel was that if Dean hurt him he would actually do what he had just jokingly threaten. (Noooo not baby. Better not hurt Castiel had you Dean-o?)


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello again my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv for the review and also thank you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you all.**

**So here we are at chapter 50. Time to put the plan into action don't you think? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean walked through door of Roadhouse and saw all his colleagues there. And by the bar was Sam and Bobby talking to Rufus. With a sigh of relief that his back up (metaphorically speaking) was here he made his way over to his brother still scanning the room to see if Charlie and Cas were here. Though he would go through with his plan even if they weren't he had decided. Enough was enough. And Charlie did say she would get him here if she thought he wanted to get back with him. What if Cas didn't want him back? What if he had screwed up so royally that it was too late? He was just starting to panic when he saw in the back booth, the same one that he and Cas had sat at on their third date he distractedly registered, sat Charlie, Gabriel and Cas. Letting out a sigh of relief at seeing him he turned to Ellen who was behind the bar, about to ask her for a whiskey only to find that she had just poured him a large one. With a shrug she spoke.

"Thought you might need the courage." she said with a gentle smile at him.

"Yeah." Dean replied downing the drink and turning to Sam who smiled at him and nodded in encouragement, he nodded back then taking a deep breath he nodded to Ellen. It was time. Time to do his thing. Enact his plan. Win back the heart of the man he loved. For Cas. He was doing this was Cas. (Oh plany, plany, plan time.)

With that thought he climbed onto one of the bar stools and from there climbed onto the top of the bar. Standing he reached behind him for the microphone that Ellen held out for him having turned off the music in the bar at Dean's nod. Wiping the sweat from nerves off his hands Dean coughed to clear his throat and gain everyone's attention. Once the bar had quietened down he started to speak.

"Hi. Most of you here know me but for those that don't my name is Dean Winchester and I'm a detective with the local police department. Now there are very few things in life that are important to me. My car, pie, my brother, which means obviously that Sam comes behind baby and pie.-"

"Hey." Sam shouted from his place by the bar with his phone in hand.

"Sorry Sammy, but it's the truth." Dean replied unrepentant and with a smirk for his brother.

"Jerk." Sam uttered with love in his voice.

"Bitch." Dean replied with an equally fond smile on his lips before taking a deep breath and returning to what it was he wanted to say. "Anyway as I was saying. Those things I have said are very important to me but I have recently found something that puts them all into the shade. Someone that is so important to me and that I want in my life so badly I'm currently standing on this bar making this crazy speech." Dean paused briefly to take yet another deep breath, he could do this. For Cas.

"This person is so special. They make me want to be the best me I can be, but I failed and I broke both our hearts because I was a coward. I let my fear of what others would think of me overshadow my life. But I'm not doing that anymore. I will not let fear ruin the best thing I have ever had in my life. So here goes…" and with one more deep breath Dean looked out at the faces of his friends, catching each and every one of their eyes before he spoke, clearly, loudly and confidently.

"My name is Dean Winchester, I'm a police detective and I am bisexual and in love with Castiel Novak." (Well that's a declaration.)

Dean wasn't sure what reaction he had expected to his announcement but it was definitely not the one he got. From the back of his group of work mates came a shout of "YES." Turning Dean was just in time to see his partner detective Garth Fitzgerald the Third fist pump the air.

"What the-?" He asked out loud down the microphone suddenly making Garth's eyes go wide.

"Um nothing?" He replied in a small voice making Dean narrow his eyes.

"Explain yourself Garth." Dean said in his most deadly voice. Looking round Dean saw that it was not only Garth who was now looking shifty, not meeting his eyes and scuffing the floor, glaring back at his partner he waited.

Finally Garth caved under Deans stare, quicker the most criminals did. Though they didn't depend on the guy having their back.

"It's just I won the pool." He said in a voice reminiscent of a naughty child who had been caught.

"The pool? And what pool would that be?" Dean asked now spreading his glare at all his work colleagues. Rufus who was standing next to Bobby watching the show found it hilarious but he thought that maybe it was time he intervened. He didn't want to have pull Dean away from killing anyone. The boy had much more important things to do. Like talk to the love of his life. Time to move this along. (So very true Rufus.)

"I believe there was a pool running on when you would finally get your head out your ass and admit what we all knew." Rufus said. Dean turned. Ready to scream at who had spoken but quickly thought better of it when he realised it was his boss. It probably wouldn't be good for his career if he shouted at him. (Weeell no, probably not.)

It was at this point a laugh was heard from the back of the room, making Dean turn to the table where Cas sat. Only to see that Gabriel had fallen of his chair at the Hilarity of the events. Glaring at Cas' brother he jumped down from the bar and handed the microphone back to Ellen then taking a deep breath made his way over to Cas. Hoping against hope that he had done enough. He really wasn't sure what else he could do to win him back. What Cas didn't realise yet, nobody did except him and his brother, was that Sam had filmed his speech and was at present in the process of uploading it to YouTube. But they would soon enough. With these thoughts Dean found his legs had gone shaky and his breathing was once again uneven. He hadn't just come out to his friends, but the whole god damn world. But it was for Cas. And that was worth anything. (So very true.)

* * *

Castiel had sat there in shock listening to Dean's speech. When Charlie had said that Dean wanted to talk to him he did not think she meant from on top of the bar through a microphone. And when Dean uttered the words that on Sunday had been so hard for him to say his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in disbelief. All that was said after that was lost on him because all he could think was Dean had done what he had secretly wanted him to do. In the most public way possible. All because he wanted him back. Because for a reason that Castiel could not understand, Dean Winchester loved him. Dean loved him. He loved him. (Of course he does. And I can think of many reasons.)


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello again my darlings. Firstly I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie, Cas lover (Guest), rainystv and CricketCritic (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. You guys are totally awesome.**

**Secondly this is the penultimate chapter. After this it's just the Epilogue to go so I just want to say that I hoped you all enjoyed my little story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Once Dean had finally reached Cas' table, every step seeming to take longer and make the distance grow, he was once again struck dumb by the beauty of the man in front of him. Though now he knew he was even more beautiful on the inside. He had planned what he wanted to say, but seeing Cas, looking into his deep blue eyes and all of Dean's words deserted him. All he could do was stare at the man and open and close his mouth like a fish. Not that Cas was any better.

Castiel stared up into the green eyes he thought he had lost forever. Still in shock. What Dean had just done for had still not sunk in completely. And somewhere in the back of his mind was the thought that this was too good to be true, and a little voice telling that it wasn't all it seemed.

And so they just stayed there like that. Not speaking, just staring at each other. From the floor Gabriel just looked between them then turned to Charlie with a roll of his eyes. God these two could be unless sometimes. Just when he was about to interrupt and get them talking Sam shouted from the other end of the bar pulling Dean out of the world which consisted only of Castiel.

"It's done." Dean heard his brother shout. So still not knowing what he was going to say he pulled out his phone and pulled up the link that Sam had just sent him (and everyone else on his contact list). Opening the file he just turned the phone round so that Cas could see it.

* * *

Castiel sat there wondering what to say when Dean was suddenly looking at his phone. He wondered what on earth would be more important to Dean than talking about where they now stood. With that thought the little voice got louder and louder, until that was Dean turned his phone to him and Castiel saw what it was. It was a video, published on some site, of Dean making his confession. Castiel couldn't believe that Dean had done that. That he had got his brother to post that onto the net. While he was not computer savvy he was well aware that everyone watched the videos posted on it. Dean had just told the whole world. For him. With that his decision was made, and the little voice was told to be quiet in a stern tone before he turned back to Dean and smiled up at him.

"Hello Dean." He said.

"Hey." Dean replied with a matching smile.

"How have you been?" Castiel asked, wondering what to say. How to broach the subject of them.

"Idiotic." Was Dean's one word response which made Castiel smile even wider. He couldn't agree with him more. (I'm pretty sure we all do hon.)

"Agreed but that was not what I meant." He replied.

"I'm sorry Cas I'm so sorry for everything. There aren't words to describe how sorry I truly am. Or how much of a dick I was. I'm just so sorry." Dean said in a rush, with a begging tone in his voice hoping that Cas would give him another chance.

"Yes I think I got that. The question is what you going to do about it?" Castiel asked with a smirk on his lips. He was quite enjoying having Dean like this. He had caused him so much pain, he really did feel that Dean needed to earn his forgiveness.

"Anything you want me to do." Dean replied immediately. Anything Cas said now, he would do. For Cas he would do anything.

"Is that so?" Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow. He could think of many things Dean could do to make it up to him. Though admittedly most not in a crowded bar. (Get your head out the gutter boy.)

"Yep." Dean replied with a smirk of his own. His mind going the same place as Castiel's. (God you're as bad as each other you know that?)

"Hmm, well I think you could start by buying me a drink don't you?" Castiel said with a genuine smile on his face. He had his Dean back and that was all that mattered.

"That I can do." And with that Dean quickly walked to the bar to get himself and Cas drinks. Gabriel discreetly got up off the floor and followed him.

* * *

"Dean-o. A word." He said from behind the man he was pretty sure would be his brother's boyfriend again by the end of the night, if not sooner.

"Sure Gabriel what is it?" Dean asked, distracted with thoughts about how he could make it up to Cas. (Oh I'm sure you are.)

"I just wanted to say two things. First, you ever hurt my brother again and I will make your life a living hell for all eternity and second, you are on probation. So no pie until you've proved to me that you've changed." Gabriel said with a smirk. For the last few months Dean had been coming into his bakery at every turn to get pie. It was the perfect leverage, considering he doubted Castiel would be too happy with him if he slashed Dean's tires now. Which was a shame. (Gabriel, behave.)

"I'll never hurt Cas again Gabriel. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to him." Dean said completely sincerely. He knew where Gabriel was coming from with his words and had he been in his position he would have said the same.

"Good." Was all Gabriel replied, still smirking at Dean.

"So no pie at all?" Dean ventured to ask. Gabriel made the best god damn pie in the state.

"Nope none." And with that Gabriel walked off. Leaving the bar. He knew that Charlie and Cas could find their own way home and he really didn't want to sit there and watch Dean and Cas moon over each other. He'd had enough of that for a life time. And he knew he would have more to come. He needed to build up his walls again.

* * *

Dean soon returned with his and Cas' drinks. It was at that point that Charlie excused herself. Not that either of the other two occupants of the table even noticed.

Once Dean had sat down he deliberately reached across the top of the table resting his hand on Cas', watching his reaction all the time. Waiting for the flinch which would mean that he had gone too far. But none came. Instead Cas smiled up at him like he had just given him the best present in the world and turned his hand under Deans so that he could interlace their fingers.

"Do you know that this is the first time you have held my hand in public?" Castiel asked smiling at Dean.

"Yeah. And I'm going to be doing it at every chance I get." Dean replied with answering smile. Now that Cas was holding his hand he felt some of the tension leave him. Cas was willing to take him back. He was giving him a second chance. And this one he was not going to squander.

"We'll see." Was all Castiel said as he took at drink of his beer. Dean was here. And he was holding his hand. He had told his friends and the world that he was bi and that he loved him. It was time, Castiel decided.

"Dean there is something I have wanted to say to you for a while now but I didn't have the courage." He said putting down his beer.

"Oh what's that?" Dean asked smiling like an idiot in love. (Which let's be honest, he is.)

"I love you Dean." Castiel said with an answering smile especially for his greened eyed man.

"I love you too Cas." And with that in front of everyone in the bar, his family and his friends, Dean Winchester leant over and kissed Castiel Novak passionately. Screw whatever anyone thought. They were in love, and that was all that mattered in the end. (So very, very true.)


	52. Epilogue

**Hello my wonderful readers. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie and rainystv for the great reviews. As well as those who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

**So here we are. The end, or the beginning depending on how you look at it. But first I would like to take this opportunity to thank those of you who have followed and favoured my story and I would like to give a special thanks to those of you who took the time to review and leave me your thoughts. You guys are all totally awesome. All your kind words have really motivated with this story. And as such I can't thank you all enough.**

**Anyway enough of my jabbering here we go, Epilogue time. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

From then on Dean and Castiel's relationship grew in strength, their love for each other showing on their faces, in their eyes and voices whenever they had the chance. Dean was as good as his word, and now he had come out the closet, or as Charlie put it stopped having tea with Mr Tumnus, he was constantly showering Cas with affection, in fact he became a bit of a PDA nut which just made Castiel smile. It seemed that Dean did not do subtle. But they were together and they were happy, and that was all that truly mattered. (Bless 'em.)

* * *

It took four months but finally Gabriel started allowing Dean to have his pie again. (Wow that sounds so wrong.) He had decided that he wasn't going to screw up this time. Dean and Castiel where sick-makingly happy. And as long as his brother was happy, he was happy. (Good for you Gabriel.)

* * *

A month after that Dean was working a case of computer fraud, which he solved with the help of his new friend, well for some definition of friend, Frank Devereux who was a complete conspiracy nut and all kinds of crazy. But he was also a computer whiz. So when one evening two weeks after he had met Frank, he and Cas sat down to talk about their day, the conversation somehow turned to Charlie, and as they both realised that there was something not quite right with how she arrived in their lives, it was only logical for Dean to ask Frank to find out all he could about their friend. (Very logical.)

And that was now Castiel and Dean discovered that she was in fact The Queen of Moondoor and that their lovely brothers had in fact signed them up for her site. To say with Dean was pissed with this discovery was an understatement, though Cas was resigned. Nothing Gabriel did surprised him anymore. But after a while they both realised, begrudgingly in Deans case, that without Sam, Gabriel and Charlie (and Bobby, but they let him off cos he just told them both to stop being idjits) they would not be there together now. They would not have the perfect happiness that they enjoyed every day. Not that that meant they were going to let them off. No way. (Surprised anyone?)

* * *

Dean exacted simple revenge on his brother. By first informing that he was aware of what he had done and then sitting back and watching Sam first apologise and then argue his case. By the end of it Dean found himself agreeing with Sam that he was right. Damn his genius lawyer brother.

* * *

For Charlie Dean and Cas invited her round for dinner one night and once the food had been consumed (pudding being pie baked by Gabriel) and they were all sat down relaxing Castiel turned to Charlie with an innocent look on his face.

"So Charlie how the book going?" He asked causally making her eyes go wide. Dean seeing this smirk secretly before he added.

"Yeah when's it out? I can't wait to read it."

At that Charlie started to squirm. She was going to have to tell them the truth. (They already know. Much more than you would like my dear. Sorry.)

"I wasn't actually writing a book." She mumbled.

"Oh really?" Cas asked in astonishment as Dean covered his mouth cos he knew that otherwise he would give the game away.

"No, see, umm, I work for this website, that well umm…"

Dean couldn't control it any longer and he burst out laughing at Charlie's uncomfortableness, managing to get out "don't you mean own." Before laughing again at Charlie's shocked face.

"How'd you know that?" she squawked. I mean really no one could find that out unless they had skills that rivalled hers. (So true.)

"A friend." Castiel said when Dean couldn't reply.

"Great." She huffed, but then her eyes lit up as she realised something. The look on her face silenced Dean instantly, he really didn't trust it. Like at all. "Great. Seeing as you know you can help me." Charlie continued.

"No." Dean replied instantly but then Charlie looked all sad at him making his eyes narrow. "How?" he asked gruffly as Castiel smiled at the man he loved. Dean was so easy to wrap around your finger, it was really rather sweet. It was one of Castiel favourite traits in the man. (Yeah I bet it is.)

"Well I have this guy on my books and I think he would be just perfect for Lisa but I need someone to set them up on a blind date." Charlie said getting very excited now.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. There was no way he was going to get out of this, and he did owe Lisa one. And if he could help to make her half as happy as he was then he thought the debt would be well repaid. "Fine I'll do it." he agreed. (See I didn't forget her. She and her man become very happy and end getting married and everything. And they think it was all down to Dean. Singing his praises at all times. Which as you can imagine embarrasses Dean greatly and amuses Castiel the same amount.)

"Yeah. Now all we need to do is find Gabriel his perfect partner." Charlie said smiling widely.

At that Dean groaned. Just what had he got himself into? Though setting Charlie on him could very well be the best revenge they had after what he had done to them. (Stop complaining. He helped get you and Cas together and is letting you have pie again, be thankful boy.)

Castiel on the other hand sat back in thought. Gabriel had been single for a long time and Castiel realised that he didn't really know much about his brother's relationship life. Hmm, that was definitely something to investigate he decided smiling and nodding at Charlie. Before he turned to Dean, giving him his best puppy dog eyes until he also agreed with Charlie's plan. Not that Dean could ever deny Castiel anything he ever wanted. He didn't think that was physically possible. In return for his agreement Castiel gave Dean a loving kiss.

And that was how Dean, Castiel and Charlie decided to help Gabriel find love. But that's a story for another time and another tale. This one charting the life and love of Castiel and Dean is coming to a close, with them having found in each other their perfect partner. It seems Charlie's 100% success rate still stands.

For now.

The end.

* * *

**And there you have it my lovelies. The end of this little sojourn into my mind. That been said…**

**I may have a little, tiny idea for Gabriel's story, so if you wish for me to write please leave me a PM or review to that effect. Anyway thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed doing so as much as I enjoyed writing this. **

**So this is me log off, for now. So long bitches.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Well hello again. I would like to thank Mummabro for the review and as always your wish is my command. As such I have just posted a new story called 'To Exact Sweet Revenge' and it is Gabriel's story. I have included the summary below. It will be Gabriel centric but being as it's me writing it there will be the odd chapter or two or three of Destiel thrown in for fun.**

**So I hope you like it.**

To exact sweet revenge

Gabriel's story. Sequel/companion to 'To Relieve Boredom'. Gabriel has loved and lost. The question is will he ever love again? The answer being yes. **If** Charlie, Dean and Cas have their way. Set to the backdrop of established Destiel join our favourite characters as they journey into Gabriel's love life. Much to his displeasure. Human AU.


	54. Sequel 2

**Sequel 2**

**Hello my darlings. So I have just published the first chapter of the final story in the 'To' series under the title 'To Live Happily Ever After'. The summary is below, I hope you like it. enjoy.**

* * *

TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER

Exactly what it says in the title. The happily ever afters of all our favourite Characters from 'To Relieve Boredom' and 'To Exact Sweet Revenge'. Destiel, Kali/Gabriel, Sam/Jess. Finale in the 'To' series. Human AU. Read the other two first.


End file.
